Savior
by AHowell1993
Summary: A few hours after Spencer saves himself from Hankel, Emily saves Spencer's life and career by preventing him from doing something that would ruin his life. Will Emily's confession be enough that Spencer can properly recover while he gets the happiness he deserves? Prequel and sequel to Children. For tannerose5/lolyncut.
1. Emily Prevents Spencer's Drug Addiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Since a bunch of readers told me to write a prequel and sequel to Children, I decided to write this prequel which starts four hours after the end of Revelations. Here's a heads up that instead of Ian Doyle going to prison in North Korea, he tried to attack Emily during his arrest only to be executed on the spot._

_I decided that Spencer won't get addicted to Dilaudid in this story because I lost my favorite aunt to a Heroin addiction over two and a half years ago. __Even though Spencer won't develop an addiction to Dilaudid, he'll still deal with post-traumatic stress disorder._

_I use Grammarly as my beta reader, but I use the free version instead of the premium version because of not being able to afford the premium version. If any of you are willing to be a beta-reader for this story, please send me a private message._

* * *

Spencer woke up in a hospital bed and as soon as he had his glasses on he saw Emily studying the track marks inside of his inner elbow, "What are you doing, Emily?" asked Spencer.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emily gently.

"Sore and nauseous," said Spencer.

Emily took hold of Spencer's IV free hand, "I know that you were drugged with Dilaudid."

Spencer glared at Emily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"While you were missing, I talked to Hankel's sponsor and learned that he had a drug addiction. When the team and I found you, I saw your dilated pupils before I witnessed you taking something from Hankel's pocket and did one of your sleight of hand tricks to hide what you took. When you were having a CT scan, I convinced the nurse to let me go through your clothes only to find the bottles of Dilaudid and gave them to your doctor and privately told Hotch that you were drugged against your will," said Emily.

Spencer glared at Emily and snapped, "You had no right to do that."

Emily gave Spencer a look, "As someone who watched a friend struggle with addiction when I lived in Italy," said Emily as her good compartmentalization skills failed as she released a few tears," I don't want to watch someone I'm falling in love with die again from a possible overdose."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "You're in love with me?" asked Spencer quietly.

Emily nodded, "I've started developing feelings for you ever since that film canister hit me in the forehead and we started spending time together outside of work."

"I've been falling in love with you since that day too," said Spencer.

Emily then gave Spencer a firm look, "Your doctor decided that you'll have to go through withdrawal here because of the seizure you had while you were held captive. When you're discharged I want you to stay with me until we agree that you're ready to live on your own again."

"I understand. When I'm not looking like I've been beaten up and have a few sessions with a therapist, I'll take you on a date," said Spencer.

Emily smiled a bit, "Which I'll be looking forward to because I'm getting tired of my mom pressuring me to settle down and give her grandchildren."

Spencer nodded, "My mom's been asking for grandchildren too," said Spencer before he thought about the date he tried to take JJ on, "Just please don't bring another teammate along on our date."

Emily gave Spencer a confused look, "Why would you think that I would bring one of our teammates along on our date?" asked Emily.

"For my 24th birthday, Gideon gave me two Redskin tickets and told me to ask JJ to go to the game with me. I asked her to go to the game with me, only for her to decide to bring Garcia along since thought that the three youngest teammates should hang out together more often."

Emily gave Spencer a sympathetic look, "Did she realize that going to that football game was supposed to be a date?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "She eventually did when she realized that Hotch and Morgan gave me tips and she apologized for messing up the date. I did forgive her, but I didn't ask her out again since that supposed date made me realize that she rather be friends."

Emily nodded before she convinced Spencer to tell her everything that happened during his captivity so she could start her game plan on helping him recover.

* * *

Two hours later Emily was sitting by Spencer's bedside watching the man she loves sleep just as she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at Hotch.

"How is he?" asked Hotch quietly.

"I think that he's eventually going to be OK because I told him that the two of us know about the Dilaudid and I convinced him to let me help him," said Emily.

"Did you admit your feelings to him as your way to beg to him to let you help him?" asked Hotch quietly.

Emily looked at Hotch in shock, "How did you know?" asked Emily.

"I've noticed the looks you two have been giving together since your first case. Reid told me that you two have been hanging out outside of work after the first time you witnessed him doing physics magic in the bullpen," said Hotch.

"You don't mind us being together?" asked Emily.

Hotch gave Emily a small smile, "I just care about you two being happy."

"What about Chief Strauss?" asked Emily.

"She has a soft spot on Reid and would care about his happiness," said Hotch.

Emily lightly laughed at the thought of the woman everyone hates having a soft spot on Spencer while thinking back to Hotch showing a sense of humor the first time she witnessed Spencer doing physics magic in the bullpen, "He sure has the effect to make everyone develop a soft spot on him."

Hotch nodded just as Spencer moaned in discomfort and pain in his sleep while his closed eyelids fluttered rapidly causing him to start rubbing one of the pressure points on Spencer's wrist, "We both know that the next couple of months will be rough for all of us as we watch him recover from what happened to him," said Hotch before he noticed that Spencer has calmed down in his sleep causing him to stop rubbing Spencer's wrist.

Emily nodded, "I already told him that I'll stay by his side as he goes through withdrawal and be a sounding board as he recovers," said Emily before smiling a bit, "After Spencer has a few weeks to recover, we'll go on our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hotch nodded his approval before thinking about the last time Spencer tried to date a teammate, "Please don't break his heart."

Emily nodded, "Spencer told me about his failed date with JJ, so I promised myself and him that I won't break his heart," said Emily before looking at Hotch, "Can you stay with Spencer while I go get some sleep?" asked Emily.

"Sure," said Hotch.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending chapter one here, and I'll update this story as soon as possible since I have a bunch of appointments with a prosthesis for new Ankle Foot Orthotics and a physical therapist because of me dealing with complications of being born with severe bilateral clubbed feet again._


	2. First Day Home From the Hospital

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to jenny crum, criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Daisyangel, lolyncut for reviewing chapter 1 and also a shout out to all the people who decided to favorite and follow this story.

_I would have finished this chapter yesterday, but I traveled to Wisconsin Dells for the day yesterday __with a group of friends__. I ended up going to Noah's Ark outdoor water park and Tommy Bartlett's Exploratory yesterday. Even though it was in the upper 60's and windy causing it to be on the chilly side at Noah's Ark, I did have a great time with my friends since I really enjoyed the new Raja slide._

_I decided that the entire team including Garcia would get a month off when it comes to the team watching Spencer get tortured at the hands of Tobias Hankel and Chief Strauss insisted that everyone talks to a therapist about what happened. So this chapter starts a week after the last chapter because of the doctor at the hospital deciding that Spencer had to stay for a week._

* * *

Emily helped Spencer settle down onto the bed in her guest bedroom before she placed a pillow underneath Spencer's foot that contained a walking boot that was protecting the healing metatarsals from when the father personality of Tobias Hankel did bastinado on Spencer's foot, "Is your foot elevated enough?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"Would you like me to get you anything to drink before you either read some of the books we picked up from your apartment or you take a nap?" asked Emily.

Spencer perked up a bit, "Coffee?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head at the puppy dog eye look that Spencer was giving her, "You can have coffee," said Emily just as Spencer's eyes showed a helpful look before she smirked, "but you're having decaf since you need sleep."

Spencer sighed, "Decaf it is," said Spencer just as his stomach let out a loud growl, "Sorry."

"I'll get you some peanut butter and crackers to hold you over until supper," said Emily as she poked Spencer's stomach as she thought about how much weight Spencer lost during his captivity and during the time she helped him go through withdrawal at the hospital, "If the cooks at my mom's house saw how thin you are right now, they would be taking over my apartment for the next couple of weeks and cook breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a bunch of snacks to help fatten you up."

"My mom says I'm too skinny because of all the coffee I drink," said Spencer.

Emily smirked as she thought about all the sugar-laden coffee that Spencer drinks and how he complained about not being given coffee while he was in the hospital, "Your right," said Emily as she grinned, " One of my goals is to get you to cut back on your coffee intake."

Spencer gulp as he thought about Morgan telling him that he refuses to date women who carries a gun, "I won't argue with you because you carry a gun."

Emily smirked, "Even though you carry a gun too, that's a good answer," said Emily before leaving the bedroom.

A few minutes later Emily returned with a plate of peanut butter and crackers and a cup of decaf coffee and set the plate and mug on the nightstand, "I'm planning on making sure you gain some much-needed weight over the next couple of weeks to help your mother approve me dating her only child."

"Even though my mom has schizophrenia, you're not afraid to meet her?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head, "Despite your mother's schizophrenia, she did a wonderful job turning you into the son you are today and she would be proud of you for deciding not to risk your life and career by getting addicted to Dilaudid."

Spencer sighed, "I'm still a bad son for committing her to Bennington Sanitarium.".

"Have you ever thought that you committed her out of love since your mother still needed more help than you could give her?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I have."

"I know that it was a hard decision for you to make. If I ever see your father, I would use my mother's and my own contacts to ruin his life," said Emily.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"He left you in a dangerous situation instead of committing your mother and raising you on his own," said Emily before thinking about how she sat with Spencer when he talked to his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon after Spencer's aunt and uncle called Hotch out of worry because of Diana freaking out over something happening to her son, "Or he should have severed his parental rights and asked your Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon take you in while he committed your mother."

"Hotch said the same thing when I first told him about my parents," said Spencer before he started to eat his peanut butter and crackers.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was sitting on a stool by the kitchen island while his casted foot was resting on a chair as he watched Emily getting ingredients out to make chicken stir fry for dinner, "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Spencer.

"You know how to cook?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I had to learn so I could feed my mom and myself. Cooking turned out easy for me because its basically edible chemistry."

Emily laughed before looking at all the ingredients she laid out, "Would you mind chopping some vegetables?" asked Emily.

"Not at all," said Spencer as Emily pushed what she needed him to cut towards him.

"Need help getting to the sink to wash your hands?" asked Emily.

"I should be fine getting to the sink on my own," said Spencer as he slowly swung his leg that contained a walking boot off the chair before he slowly stood up and hobbled towards the sink, "I can't wait to get rid of this cast."

"At least you don't have a fiberglass cast or crutches while you get to take the boot off to shower," said Emily.

"I know," said Spencer as he turned on the water to wash his hands.

A minute later, Spencer was chopping vegetables while Emily started to chop the chicken for their chicken stir fry.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Emily were eating their dinner when Emily looked at Spencer who was eating slowly, "Is everything agreeing with your stomach?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as he took a sip of Gatorade that his doctor suggested that he drink for a few days, "Yes."

"After we're done eating, are you up for a movie?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Spencer.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Emily were watching the movie "RV" while they noticed that Spencer looked a lot like the character "Joe Joe" who tried to help the Munro family fix the clogged sewage system in their RV.

* * *

Later on that night, Emily woke up in her bedroom to Spencer screaming.

"TOBIAS, PLEASE DON'T KILL EMILY!" shouted Spencer.

Emily quickly got out of bed and rushed towards the guest bedroom and turned on the light and less than a minute later Emily was starting to wake Spencer up, "Spencer, it's Emily. You're safe in my apartment and not in Georgia," said Emily as she continued to repeat the mantra until Spencer woke up.

"Emily?" asked Spencer.

"You were having a nightmare," said Emily as she sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?" asked Emily.

"Are you going to take no for an answer?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not. It's better for you to talk about your nightmare instead of bottling everything in," said Emily.

"How do you know that?" asked Spencer.

"Can you keep what I tell you a secret?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as Emily left the room and came back a minute later with a photo.

"This is Declan," said Emily as she started to tell Spencer about Declan and what led to that little boy being in her life until both Declan's father Ian Doyle being killed in front of her when he resisted arrest.

* * *

When Emily was done, Spencer looked at Emily, "Even though you had to pose as a lover during your time at Interpol, I'm not going to let what you did to do your job affect our relationship since you saved a little boy from becoming like his father."

Emily smiled, "Thank you."

Spencer looked at the school portrait of nearly six-year-old Declan, "Where is Declan now?" asked Spencer.

"He's living in Reston, Virginia with his nanny Louise and a friend that I trusted to be his guardian. I see him as much as I can," said Emily.

"Did you ever tell him about me the past couple of months?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I told him about the outings we went on together."

Spencer tilted his head as he thought about the phone calls Emily took while he pretended to sleep, "Were you supposed to see him while I was in the hospital?" asked Spencer.

"I was, but he understood that I wanted to take care of you since he thought that you were my new boyfriend," said Emily before smiling a bit, "He wants to meet you when you're feeling better since he loves magicians."

Spencer's lips twitched up a bit, "Even though all the kids except for Hotch's son Jack doesn't like me, I'll love to meet Declan."

"Do you think that you can get some sleep now?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded before looking at the stack of books on the nightstand, "Could you please read me to sleep like my mom did when I was a child?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I can. Your mother must have really spoiled you when it comes to having the puppy dog eye look down to the T," said Emily as she grabbed a book and looked at the empty space on Spencer's bed, "Would you mind me being next to you in bed?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "My mom was always next to me in bed when she read to me."

Emily quickly joined Spencer in bed and opened up the book and started to read Proust out loud.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up with an open book on her chest to find Spencer peacefully sleeping next to her while the alarm clock on the bed said that it was 9 AM before she shook Spencer awake, "It's 9 AM, Spencer," said Emily.

Spencer opened his eyes and saw that Emily was still in bed with him as she handed him his glasses. As soon as his vision cleared, Spencer noticed that Emily was still in her pajamas while her raven colored hair was all messed up, "Did you read yourself to sleep?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I did. I didn't have any nightmares at all about watching Hankel kill you."

"I didn't have any more nightmares either," said Spencer before blushing a bit, "I'm sorry that I'm the reason why we ended up sharing a bed before we went on our first official date."

"It's OK," said Emily as she took hold of Spencer's hand, "I don't care if I have to share a bed with you to help you get over eight hours of sleep after a nightmare. I ended up sleeping better with you by my side too."

Spencer's stomach growled causing the 25-year-old genius to look at Emily, "Can we please have pancakes for breakfast?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Pancakes it is, but you're also having either breakfast sausage or bacon too."

* * *

Three days later, Spencer and Emily were at the library playing chess against each other when Emily looked at Spencer who's head wound looked much better than it did 10 days ago, "I see checkmate in five," said Emily.

Spencer moved a chess piece, "Actually I see checkmate in three."

Emily then studied the board and before she could move her next piece, a familiar voice addressed them.

"Dr. Reid. Emily," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer and Emily looked up from their board to find their section chief standing by their table with a few books in her hands.

"Hello," said Emily.

Chief Strauss looked at Spencer, "I've been reading the two reports I received from Dr. Merrill and I'm pleased that you're already talking about what happened to you."

"Emily's been taking good care of me while I stay with her, ma'am," said Spencer.

Emily nodded in agreement, "I've been waking Spencer up from his nightmares while getting him to talk to me about them."

Chief Strauss nodded, "Good. I'm happy for you two for admitting your feelings for each other. Just make sure that you two can stay professional when you two officially become a couple."

"Did Hotch tell you that Emily and I will start dating when I'm more recovered?" asked Spencer.

Chief Strauss nodded before looking at Spencer, "I had my suspicions that you and Emily would admit your feelings to each other for a few weeks."

"When did you have your suspicions?" asked Spencer.

"I've seen you two together when I accompanied my children on a trip to the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum a month ago. One of my daughters commented that you two make a cute couple and I had to agree with her despite knowing that you two weren't dating yet." said Chief Strauss before looking at a blushing Spencer, "When it comes to everything you've been through since childhood, you deserve some much-needed happiness. I'll let you and Emily stay on the same team as long as you two remain professional when working."

"Thank you," said Spencer and Emily in unison.

Chief Strauss looked at Emily, "Take good care of Dr. Reid and don't break his heart. I don't want the Bureau to lose someone like Spencer if you couldn't handle the stress of dating someone who's going to be dealing with post-traumatic-stress-disorder for the rest of his life," said Chief Strauss before looking at the clock on the wall, "I better go find Travis and see if he's done finding books," said Chief Strauss before walking away.

Emily looked at Spencer, "What did you do to make our Section Chief develop a soft spot on you?" asked Emily.

* * *

_A/N: It's unknown what Chief Strauss's childrens' names were I took the liberty of creating a name for Chief Strauss's son. _


	3. Spencer Meets Declan

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to jenny crum, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 2.

_This chapter starts on February 19th and aside from some dark stuff about Declan mother in this chapter, please be prepared for some cuteness overload from a five-year-old boy who will be turning six soon. I decided that Declan Doyle's birthday will be February 25th of 2001 because he looked around three or four-years-old during the flashbacks in Lauren and he looked around 11 in It Takes A Village._

_I'm not going to write about everything that happened during Spencer's, Emily's, and Declan's trip to New York City in this chapter because I never been to New York City._

* * *

Spencer looked at Emily as they headed to Reston, Virginia so he can meet Declan, "Are you sure that I should meet Declan before we even start dating?" asked Spencer.

"Declan wants to help me make you feel better," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Would you mind telling me about what happened to Declan's mother?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she focused on the road, "Ian murdered Declan's biological mother Chloe Donaghy right after Declan's birth after he caught Chloe trying to snap Declan's neck a minute after Declan was born. When I sent Declan and Louise away, I changed their last names to Jones so they wouldn't be tied to Ian Doyle as Declan grew up."

Spencer shook his head, "As someone who was born to parents who weren't fit to be parents, would you believe it that I'm glad that both Ian and Chloe are both dead?" asked Spencer.

"I don't blame you," said Emily.

"I know that you hope to officially adopt him someday, so I promise to be there for him since he's part of the package deal that came with you."

* * *

Spencer and Emily were sitting on the couch quietly talking to each other when a middle-aged woman entered the house with a blonde haired and blue eyed little boy who was still in his school uniform.

"Hello Declan," said Emily.

Declan's face broke into a huge grin as he ran over to Emily and hugged her, "Emily."

Emily gestured to Spencer, "Louise and Declan, I want to introduce you two to my friend and coworker Dr. Spencer Reid."

Declan grinned at Spencer, "Emily told me that you are a magician and a genius who holds three Ph.D.s."

Spencer blushed as he looked over at Emily who winked at him before he glanced at Declan, "If you're wanting me to do some magic tricks for you this evening, I would love to."

"Yay!" cheered Declan before he ran into the dining room and grabbed something and ran over to Spencer and handed it to Spencer, "When Emily told me that you got hurt, I made you a get well soon card."

Spencer looked at the card that said GET WELL SOON DR. SPENCER and a drawing of a magician pulling a rabbit out of the hat before smiling a bit at Declan, "Thank you for the card, Declan."

"You like my card?" asked Declan.

Spencer nodded, "I do," said Spencer as he reached over to Declan's ear and pulled out a quarter, "Louise should do a better job cleaning from behind your ears, Declan."

Declan giggled as he looked at the quarter, "How did you do that, Dr. Reid?" asked Declan.

"First I want you to call me Spencer and a magician never reveals his secrets," said Spencer before looking at Louise, "Mind if I go use the bathroom?" asked Spencer.

"Not at all. I hope that Irish stew is OK for supper?" asked Louise with a thick Irish accent.

"Irish stew is OK," said Spencer.

Declan looked between Spencer and Emily, "Are you two really staying for dinner?" asked Declan.

Emily nodded while Spencer slowly stood up.

"We are because Spencer wanted me to make up the time I could have spent with you while he was in the hospital," said Emily as she watched Louise lead Spencer to the bathroom.

As soon as Spencer was out of earshot, Declan looked at Emily, "Emily?" asked Declan.

"Yes, Declan?" asked Emily.

"I like Spencer and I hope to see him more," said Declan.

"I'm glad because Spencer and I are going to go on our first official date when Spencer is feeling a bit better," said Emily.

Declan grinned, "I'm happy for you, Emily," said Declan before he thought about the healing head wound he saw on Spencer's head and the walking boot on Spencer's left foot, "Did a bad man like my daddy hurt Spencer?" asked Declan.

Emily sighed as she thought about how Declan demanded to know the truth about his parents when he had to do a family tree project on the first day of kindergarten, "Yes."

"I hope he gets better soon because I want him to take me to the zoo and many museums so I can learn more facts from him," said Declan.

Emily smiled, "Spencer is already planning on taking you to the zoo and museums because he knows wants to get to know the little boy that caught my heart," said Emily as she started to tickle Declan's belly causing the little boy who was turning six in less than a week to giggle.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer and Emily were sitting on the edge of Declan's bed as Spencer closed the third book that Declan insisted on having him read to him as they watched the little boy sleep.

"We should get going," said Emily softly as she leaned forward and gave Declan a kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were downstairs by Louise.

"He's finally asleep?" asked Louise.

Emily nodded, "He made Spencer read three books out loud to him."

Louise smiled at Spencer, "After watching you interact with him, he really likes you."

"Despite his background, he's a great kid who had unfit parents like I did," said Spencer as he took a breath before he decided to be truthful to Louise, "My mom has paranoid schizophrenia and my father walked out on my mom and me when I was 10. Even though it's been 15 years since my dad walked out, I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Louise gave Spencer a sad look as she thought about how she watched Chloe try to kill Declan and knowing that Ian Doyle was a terrorist, "I hope you had some family to help you out. No 10-year-old boy should have gone through taking care of a schizophrenic parent alone."

"My Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon helped out as much as they could. What matters is that I survived and done well with my life," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Louise, "Since Declan's sixth birthday is on Sunday, would it be possible if Declan is pulled out of school on Friday afternoon so Spencer and I could take Declan on a four-day long vacation?" asked Emily.

"Where would you two take him?" asked Louise.

"We would be going to New York City," said Emily.

Louise smiled, "Declan always wanted to go to Central Park Zoo and the Museum of Natural History ever since he saw "Night at the Museum"."

"That's why I want to take him. Spencer never had the chance to visit New York City as a tourist," said Emily before looking at Spencer's foot that contained a walking boot and how Spencer wasn't given crutches because of his cracked ribs, "We should see about renting you a wheelchair since your doctor only wants you to walk short distances."

Spencer nodded, "We'll ask for a wheelchair at my follow-up on my foot tomorrow."

* * *

A half-hour later Emily was driving Spencer and herself back to Washington D.C. when Emily glanced at Spencer, "Hopefully our relationship really lasts because Declan really loves you," said Emily.

Spencer smiled a bit, "Like I told Louise, he's a great kid," said Spencer before glancing at Emily, "Why haven't you told the rest of the team about Declan?" asked Spencer.

"I'm afraid that they'll hate me if they learn that I'm a former C.I.A. and Interpol agent and I had to pose as a lover to a terrorist," said Emily before Spencer yawned, "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get home."

Spencer closed his eyes as Emily looked at him and thought about the idea of Declan eventually calling Spencer 'daddy'.

* * *

A few days later Spencer, Emily, and Declan entered their hotel room in New York City when Declan grinned at the sight of Central Park from their hotel room, "This room is so cool," said Declan.

"I know," said Emily before smiling at Declan, "What do you want to do first?" asked Emily.

"Can we please go to the M&M's World Store first?" asked Declan.

Emily smiled as she shook her head, "You just want to get hooked up on sugar right away, don't you?" asked Emily as she grabbed Declan and tickled his stomach.

Declan laughed, "I love M&M's," said Declan before looking at Spencer, "Do you love M&Ms too?" asked Declan.

"They're good," said Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a look, "I hope you know that even though we're on vacation, I'm limiting your sugar intake to make sure you get the rest you need and gain some more weight."

Declan looked at Spencer, "Louise has been saying that you're too skinny for her liking and is already planning on making meals to fatten you up the next time you come over for dinner."

Emily laughed while Spencer shook his head.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer, Emily, and Declan were catching a cab to the M&M's World Store.

* * *

Two days later Emily was pushing Spencer's wheelchair through Central Park Zoo when Spencer noticed how tired Declan was looking, "Do you want to ride on my lap?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded as the blonde curls underneath his winter hat bounced, "Yes please."

"Hop on," said Spencer.

Declan quickly climbed onto Spencer's lap.

"Are you having fun?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "I am," said Declan as he looked at the penguin exhibit they just arrived at, "How many species of penguins are there?" asked Declan.

"There are 17 species of penguins throughout the world," said Spencer.

"I know about the Emperor Penguin because of you currently reading "Mr. Popper's Penguins" to me, but do you know the names of the other 16 type of penguins?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled a little bit at the thought of loving how Declan is such a smart, curious, and polite child, "The other types of penguins are Adelie, African, Chinstrap, Erect-Crested, Fiordland, Galapagos, Gentoo, Humboldt, King, Little or Blue, Macaroni, Magellanic, Rockhopper, Royal, Snares, and Yellow-eyed Penguins," said Spencer as he felt the newly turned six-year-old boy shiver as he heard Declan's stomach growl too, "We should see about getting some hot chocolate to warm you up while we also get some lunch."

"With whipped cream and marshmallows?" asked Declan.

"Only if Emily lets you drink hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows," said Spencer before moving his mouth to Declan's ear and whispered, "Watch me and do what I do."

Declan nodded as she watched Spencer turn his head at Emily and started to give her his famous puppy-dog eye look causing Declan to follow suit.

Emily groaned, "We can have hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows," said Emily as she started to push Spencer and Declan to one of the restaurants that are at the zoo.

* * *

Later on that evening Spencer and Declan smiled as the waitress placed a birthday cake in front of Declan causing Spencer, Emily, and a bunch of waitresses to sing "Happy Birthday" to Declan.

When everyone was done singing, Emily looked at Declan, "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

"OK," said Declan as he closed his eyes and blew out the candles of his birthday cake.

"What did you wish for?" asked Emily as she started to cut up Declan's birthday cake.

Declan looked between Spencer and Emily as he thought about wanting Spencer and Emily to be his mommy and daddy and how he thought that it wouldn't be possible at the moment, "I'm not telling you yet."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast; Spencer, Emily, and Declan were taking the train home from New York City when Emily looked at Declan who insisted on sitting on Spencer's lap, "Did you have a great time?" asked Emily.

Declan nodded, "This was the best birthday weekend ever. I hope that you two can take me on another vacation again soon."

"Emily's and my job won't allow us to have too much vacation time, but I promise you that we can go on another vacation again soon," said Spencer.

Declan turned his head and looked at Spencer, "Can you please read to me, Spencer?" asked Declan.

Spencer's lips twitched upwards a bit as he thought about how he enjoyed reading stories to Declan every night since they met, "I can," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out "Le Morte d'Arthur" from his messenger bag, "My mom read me this book a lot when I was a child and it inspired me to become a modern-day knight by joining the FBI."

Declan tilted his head as he looked at Spencer, "Why isn't your mommy and daddy taking care of you right now?" asked Declan.

Spencer sighed, "My mother is sick with an illness that makes her hear hears voices in her head, see people that we can't see, and sometimes thinks that she was Professor Reid like she used to be before she was forced to retire. She's in a special hospital where doctors and nurses take care of her."

"Can I make her a get well soon card since my card made you feel better?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled a bit, "I think that my mom would love that."

"Can I meet her someday?" asked Declan.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"What about your daddy taking care of you?" asked Declan.

"My dad walked out when I was 10 and I haven't seen or heard from him since," said Spencer.

"Your daddy is really stupid for leaving you the way he did because you are way too awesome for him to leave you," said Declan.

Spencer laughed, "You are the first person to call my dad stupid."

"Really?" asked Declan.

"There are people who believe that my dad's life should have been ruined for leaving me in a dangerous situation. The right thing he should have done was committed my mom to a hospital and raise me himself or still commit my mom and asked my mom's brother to raise me if he didn't want me anymore," said Spencer.

"Your dad needs a timeout for not doing the right thing," said Declan.

"I know, but I'm already getting revenge on my father by earning all those . and working a high profile job," said Spencer.

At that moment a woman who was heading to the restroom walked over to Spencer, Emily, and Declan and looked at them, "You three make a beautiful family, so I hope you two have more kids."

Emily gave Declan a look to stay quiet as she looked at the woman, "We just started dating and this little boy is a foster son of two of my friends. We took this little lad to New York City for his birthday since his foster parents are sick with the flu and we didn't want to disappoint him."

"Maybe you two should think about adopting him," said the woman before walking away.

Declan looked up at Spencer and Emily, "Even though I like Tom and Louise, can you two adopt me someday?" asked Declan.

* * *

_A/N: Should Spencer and Emily adopt Declan? They'll still have the triplets that I reference in my one-shot "Children" because I can imagine Declan being a great big brother._


	4. First Date & Fear and Loathing

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to fishtrek, jenny crum, Daisyangel, and criminalmindsrocks.

_This chapter starts on March 11th of 2007 (even though Fear & Loathing aired during the week of Valentine's Day, Spencer still needed a few weeks off to recover from the Hankel case). Spencer has gotten the all clear to return to work even though he's wearing a walking cast for this chapter and the next one. The case that happens in this chapter is the one in Fear & Loathing, but I decided that this story will focus on Spencer interacting with Emily and his teammates and include the episodes._

* * *

Spencer and Emily just finished eating dinner at a romantic restaurant when Emily looked at Spencer's left foot that still contained a walking boot before looking up at Spencer, "Are you up to go for a short walk?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Spencer as he flagged the waiter down and passed him the bill and credit card.

After the waiter walked away, Emily looked at Spencer, "We could have split the bill."

"I know, but my mom told me that a gentleman should be chivalrous by paying for the meal when he takes a lady on their first date," said Spencer.

Emily laughed as she thought about how Spencer opened up doors for her while he also pulled out her chair before she could pull out her chair, "Your mother raised you well because you've been treating me much better than the jerks I dated in the past."

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Emily were walking hand in hand along the Reflecting Pool that led them to the Lincoln Memorial when Spencer looked at Emily, "Since you lived all over the world, which country would you like to travel to again?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Paris, France."

Spencer smiled a little bit, "Even though my mom is a bad fan of flying, she wants to go there someday."

"Have you ever traveled outside of the United States?" asked Emily.

"I did go to Mexico for a case once," said Spencer.

"I meant traveling out of the country for leisure purposes," said Emily.

"I never been outside of the country for leisure purposes," said Spencer.

"Maybe the next time we get vacation time, we go on an overseas vacation together," said Emily.

Spencer smiled a bit, "That would be great because I would love to see the places where you lived," said Spencer before they walked towards the Lincoln Memorial, "Did you know that architect Henry Bacon and sculptor Daniel Chester French were the ones to design the Lincoln Memorial while it took four years for the Piccirilli Brothers to carve the statue of Lincoln under the supervision of Daniel Chester French?" asked Spencer.

"No I did not," said Emily before smiling a bit, "Know any other facts about The Lincoln Memorial?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "The 36 columns that hold up the roof of the memorial represent the States of the Union at the time of Lincoln's death. The 48 stone festoons above the columns represent the 48 states of this country when this memorial was finished in 1922."

"By 48 states, I doubt that Alaska and Hawaii are the two states that weren't represented because they didn't become states until 1959," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Exactly. Warren G. Harding was president when this memorial was finished."

Emily nodded before turning around to look at the Washington Monument, "Have you ever been to the top of the Washington Monument yet?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I have."

"If we don't have a case next weekend, we should go to the top," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "We should because the view from the top is amazing even though you can feel the monument sway a bit."

"I know the feeling about the monument swaying, but I agree that the view is amazing," said Emily as Spencer yawned a bit, "As much as I want our first date to last longer, we should get going since we go back to work tomorrow."

Spencer lightly smirked, "Should we continue our talk about Kurt Vonnegut on our way home?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you prefer Sherlock Holmes and medieval literature?" asked Emily.

"I don't care because my mom made me love reading," said Spencer as they continued their discussion about Kurt Vonnegut.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer headed up to Hotch's office and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," said Hotch.

Spencer entered Hotch's office and shut the door.

Hotch to closed the reports he received from Dr. Merrill about Spencer, "I was just about to call you up here."

"I figured that you were because of what happened with Elle, you would make some changes for my first day back," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded as he gestured to the walking cast on Spencer's left foot, "Even though you've been cleared to fly, you won't be allowed to participate in any raids until that cast is gone."

Spencer nodded, "I know."

"If you have any symptoms of P.T.S.D. showing up, please don't be afraid to talk to me," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Emily said the same thing."

"Good," said Hotch before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Have you moved out of Prentiss's apartment yet?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Emily wants me to stay with her for a few more weeks."

"Not a bad idea. If you ever want to give Prentiss a break for a night, Haley's and my guest bedroom is always open for you," said Hotch.

"Would Haley mind?" asked Spencer.

Hotch shook his head, "She's been worried about you since your abduction."

Spencer quickly thought about coffee, "I need to get some coffee before Emily tries to limit my coffee intake here too."

"Prentiss has been limiting your coffee intake?" asked Hotch.

"I told Emily that my mom commented about me being so skinny because of all the coffee I drinks. She decided to limit my coffee intake and limit the amount of sugar I consume so I can gain some weight before we're both ready for her to meet my mom," said Spencer.

Hotch shook his head as his lips twitched upwards, "Prentiss is definitely going to be a good influence on you."

A few minutes later Spencer was fixing himself some coffee as he inwardly smirked as he listened to Emily tell Morgan about the conversation they had about "Kilgore Trout" during their first date without revealing his name since they weren't ready to reveal that they just started dating.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer was fixing himself some coffee at the police station in Westchester County when Emily approached him.

"How are you doing?" asked Emily quietly.

"I had a bunch of flashbacks that dealt with my abduction and torture since briefing," said Spencer softly.

Emily rested a gentle hand on Spencer's shoulder, "We were both warned that you might have some flashbacks."

At that moment Hotch joined them, "Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

Spencer sighed, "I've been having some flashbacks."

"Did you tell Dr. Merrill during your mandatory phone call earlier?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "She told me that having flashbacks after a traumatic event is normal."

Hotch nodded before looking at Spencer, "When we go to the hotel in a few hours, you'll room with me."

Spencer nodded as he thought about the nightmares he had dealt with even though he rarely had nightmares when Emily slept with him.

* * *

Spencer woke up to Hotch shaking him while calling out his name.

As soon as he had his glasses on he looked at his boss, "I had a nightmare?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded, Yes."

Spencer sighed before looking at his unit chief, "Do you think I'll be strong enough to manage the P.T.S.D. symptoms I've been dealing with?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded.

"Since you were strong enough to save yourself from Hankel and accept the help you were offered, you'll be strong enough to manage living with P.T.S.D," said Hotch before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Even though you might be worried that the flashbacks are affecting you from doing your job right now, just remember that everything will be better."

"I hope so," said Spencer before yawning.

"Do you think that you can get some more sleep now?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I think so."

A few minutes later Spencer fell asleep in his hotel bed while Hotch sent Emily a text message.

REID HAD A NIGHTMARE AND I TALKED TO HIM ABOUT IT. HE'S ASLEEP AGAIN, AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY MORE PROBLEMS. ~ AH

A few seconds later Hotch's phone vibrated.

THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW. PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON HIM. I WOULD SHARE A HOTEL ROOM IF I COULD, BUT I KNOW THAT ITS AGAINST REGULATIONS RIGHT NOW. ~ EP

After watching Spencer sleep for a few more minutes, Hotch was allowing himself to get some sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Spencer and Emily were riding back to the B.A.U. together when Spencer looked at Emily, "Am I going to need to be worried about you and Morgan?" asked Spencer.

"When it came to our conversations about Kurt Vonnegut before briefing and during the flight home?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"I'm not going to leave you for Morgan since you're more my type than him," said Emily before thinking about seeing Spencer and Morgan talk to each other, "What did you and Morgan talk about during the flight home?" asked Emily.

"I told him about my flashbacks," said Spencer as he repeated his conversation.

When Spencer was done, Emily looked at him, "He's right that you should use this experience to become a better profiler."

Spencer nodded, "I know," said Spencer before looking at the entrance, "Should we go inside and get our paperwork done so I can make us tacos for dinner tonight?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was packing up his messenger bag when his cell phone beeped causing him to see a text message from Emily.

JUST HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM AND THEN I'LL BE READY FOR US TO GO HOME. ~ ER

Spencer slipped his phone into his pocket as he watched Emily head to the restroom. Two minutes later he was wearing his military-style navy blue pea coat and waiting for Emily by the elevators when JJ approached him.

"Can I please talk to you Spence?" asked JJ.

Spencer noted the tone of JJ's voice, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

JJ twirled some of her hair with her fingers as she looked at Spencer, "The Hankel case made me realize that I'm in love with you. I regret bringing Garcia along on the date that Gideon set up for us after your 24th birthday. If I didn't bring Garcia along on that date and we became a couple, we could have been married to each other and expecting a baby by now," said JJ as Spencer opened up his mouth as she decided to continue talking, "I chose to give you your space while you worked on recovering, but since you're back at work would you like to go on a date with me this evening?" asked JJ.

Spencer looked into JJ's eyes, "I'm sorry that I have to say no. I let my crush on you go away after the Redskins game since bringing Garcia along on that date made me realize that you wanted to be friends," said Spencer before walking away.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending this chapter here and Spencer will tell Emily about JJ's confession in the next chapter. When it comes to Spencer mentioning about feeling the Washington Monument sway, feeling the monument sway does happen because I went to the top of the monument on April 9th of 2009 and I felt the monument sway a bit._


	5. Past Relationships, Distress, & Outed

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to jenny crum, fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter four.

_This chapter starts two hours after the last chapter because of me wanting Spencer to tell Emily about JJ's confession as soon as possible._

_Updates might be a bit sporadic for awhile because I have a bunch of baby hats to knit this week for future babies at the hospital I volunteer at while my paternal grandma recruited me to knit hats and scarves for Christmas this year so that means a lot of loom knitting for me._

* * *

Spencer and Emily just finished eating the tacos Spencer made for them and a few slices of the chocolate cake they bought when Spencer looked at Emily, "Can we please talk?" asked Spencer.

"Does this conversation have to deal with you being silent since we left work?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "While you were in the bathroom, JJ approached me and told me that the Hankel case made her realize that she's in love with me and regretted bringing Garcia along on that date. She wanted to start over by taking me out on a date tonight," said Spencer as he watched Emily's eyes go wide, "I politely turned her down by telling her that I let my crush on her go away after she brought Garcia along to the Redskins game."

"At least I know that you aren't the type of jerk who would break up with his girlfriend to date someone else," said Emily.

"That happened to you before?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "With my parents' careers, there were boys who broke up with me to date someone else due to being afraid that I'll be moving away again," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "Do you think that we're ready to talk about past relationships even more?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "We might as well get everything into the open," said Spencer as he started to tell Emily about Lila Archer and how they chose to stay friends after the first time they talked after Maggie Lowe was arrested.

* * *

After telling Emily about Lila Archer and the goalpost incident, Emily looked at Spencer with anger showing in her eyes, "Please tell me that you told someone the next day because what Alexa, Harper, and the football team was out of line for stripping an 11-year-old boy naked and tying him to a goalpost," said Emily.

"The next morning my Aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon showed up my house to take me to the dentist, but they all forgot about the dentist when they saw the injuries I had. They made me tell them what happened before they took me to the hospital and got the police involved. Two of the officers that came to take pictures for evidence at the hospital were so angry about what happened to me that they arrested everyone who was involved with the incident while they gave the principal, teachers, and staff members each a warning for not keeping me safe at school," said Spencer.

"Good. I hope that they were punished severely," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from some of them getting expelled, suspended, serve time in jail or juvenile detention, forced to register as sex offenders if they were over 18, and having to do community service; they all lost their right to attend the colleges they were accepted to. Their parents were so angry at them for what they did to me that they got disowned too."

"Good. I hope that the principal did something to make school safer for you after everyone involved got punished," said Emily.

"The principal chose to escort me to and from my next class between classes while my aunt and uncle made sure to drive me to and from school every day," said Spencer.

"Good. What about the rest of the school?" asked Emily.

"The basketball team invited me eat lunch with them and every basketball practice with them since they saw me attending their games with my uncle," said Spencer before smirking, "I became a bit more popular when I helped the team win every game by coaching."

"Since you love basketball, we'll make sure to watch as many March Madness basketball games as possible this month while we'll see if we can go to a game at Georgetown University," said Emily.

"I'd like that," said Spencer.

"Are you done talking about past relationships or crushes?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Emily before she closed her eyes and took a breath before she started to tell Spencer about her past relationships before she told him what she did in Italy.

xxxxxx

When Emily was finished, Spencer looked at Emily, "I'm not going to judge you because you knew you weren't ready to have a child and you didn't want your mother to find out," said Spencer before he thought about knowing that there were women who couldn't get pregnant after having an abortion because of the doctor causing some accidental damage, "Even though we agreed that we would adopt Declan if we get married, do you know if you'll be able to get pregnant when we're ready to have a baby?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled as she realized that Spencer was willing to have biological children with her, "I can, but my gynecologist warned me that my biological clock is ticking and I should think of having children before I turn another decade older."

"Then we'll follow your gynecologist's suggestion. I hope you're OK with waiting a few more months before I'm ready for our relationship to go the next level," said Spencer.

"I don't mind waiting," said Emily before looking at the clock and noticed the time, "Since it's only 8 PM, what do you say about watching "Star Trek" before we get ready for bed?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about hitting the jackpot when he learned about how much of a nerd Emily is, "Good idea."

10 minutes later Spencer and Emily were sitting in front of the TV watching the "Star Trek Voyager" episode "Somebody Watch Over Me" while they smiled at each other after they joined in on singing "You Are My Sunshine" during the scene The Doctor and Seven of Nine sang "You Are My Sunshine" together.

* * *

Five days later Spencer and Emily exited the elevator just as Spencer's cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Bennington Sanitarium as he looked at his watch, "If Bennington Sanitarium is calling me at this hour, it isn't good," said Spencer before looking at his girlfriend, "Can you please let the others know that I'll be there in a few minutes and to start without me?" asked Spencer.

"Sure," said Emily as she headed towards the conference room.

Spencer answered his phone, "Dr. Reid," answered Spencer.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to let you know that your mother caught the stomach flu that's been going around the sanitarium. She won't be allowed to have visitors until she's no longer contagious," said Dr. Norman.

Spencer sighed as he thought about his mother catching an illness that wasn't prevented by vaccinations and how his mother had to be sedated to get her yearly flu shot, "Thanks for letting me know. I just got called in for a case, so if her condition worsens please contact uncle Gordon so he could accompany his sister to Desert Springs Hospital."

"I will, and you better stay safe because it was really rough on your mother when you were abducted a month ago," said Dr. Norman.

Spencer sighed as he thought back to his mother crying over the phone when his doctor allowed him to call her after the Dilaudid was out of his system, "I'll be safe since I can't participate in any raids until my broken foot is completely healed."

"I'll let you go so you don't get in trouble with your boss," said Dr. Norman.

"Please keep me updated on my mom's condition and I'll find time to check on her," said Spencer before hanging up.

A minute later Spencer was rushing into the conference room as quickly as his casted foot would let him while he ignored the looks that he was being given.

* * *

After briefing was over, Hotch called Spencer into his office and looked at him, "Was everything OK with your mother?" asked Hotch.

"She caught the stomach flu from another patient. Dr. Norman wanted to warn me that my mom isn't allowed to have visitors until she's no longer contagious," said Spencer.

Hotch sighed as he thought back to meeting Diana Reid during the Fisher King case and how Diana thanked him for being there for Spencer the past few years, "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Hopefully she gets better soon."

Spencer scratched his chin, "I hope so too."

"You OK?" asked Hotch.

"I didn't have time to shave since Emily decided to let me sleep a bit longer after having a rough night with nightmares," said Spencer before thinking of what Hotch was going to ask him, "and yes I talked to Emily about the nightmares I had."

"Good. You should be able to find some time to shave later," said Hotch before both men left his office.

A minute later Spencer was gathering his go bag when Emily looked at him.

"Is everything OK with your mom?" asked Emily quietly.

"Dr. Norman wanted to let me know that my mom has the stomach flu and isn't allowed to have visitors until she's no longer contagious," said Spencer.

"Even though I'm not really religious anymore, I'll say a prayer for your mom," said Emily.

"Thank you," said Spencer before they headed to the elevators.

* * *

Later on that day, a guilty Spencer looked at Emily as she joined him in the SUV, "I'm sorry that having P.T.S.D. is causing me to snap at you during this case," said Spencer.

Emily nodded as she thought about how the loud noises from the construction work that was going on in Dallas made Spencer irritated at the police station while knowing that Spencer was also worried about his mother at the moment, "Apology accepted," said Emily before looking at her boyfriend with a soft look in her eyes as she took hold of his left hand, "Even though we've been officially dating each other for a week, I'm not going to break up with you since you're being honest to me about your P.T.S.D. symptoms."

"Plus we both know that it's irritating that JJ won't stop asking me out after I said no to her five days ago," said Spencer.

"Maybe we should think about telling the rest of the team about our relationship after this case," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "We should, but I'm not looking forward to JJ's reaction," said Spencer before realizing that they were still parked in front of the homeless shelter, "We should probably head back to the station before Hotch gets worried."

Emily nodded as she started the SUV as she looked at her boyfriend, "Since last night was rough for you, why don't you take a cat nap."

Spencer nodded as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day Spencer looked at Gideon, Morgan, and JJ as they flew home from Dallas as he thought about how hard the case was for him since their unsub Roy Woodridge suffered from severe P.T.S.D. just like him as he connected Garcia on the jet's laptop so she could hear everything, "I have two announcements to make," said Spencer before sighing, "First I want to apologize I'm sorry for the way I've been acting because I've been dealing with P.T.S.D. just like Roy Woodridge did while it also didn't help that I got a phone call about my mom catching the stomach flu causing me to be worrying about her during the case."

JJ smiled sweetly at Spencer as she thought about wanting to win Spencer's heart even though he turned her down, "It's OK and I hope that your mother is doing better."

"I talked to her earlier and she's feeling a bit better," said Spencer.

"That's good," said Garcia.

Gideon looked at Spencer, "What's your other announcement?" asked Gideon.

Spencer and Emily exchanged glances before Spencer looked at JJ, Gideon, and Morgan, "Emily and I started to date each other a week ago."

Garcia smiled, "I'm so happy for you two. I can just imagine yours and Emily's future children being so smart that they'll rule the world."

JJ glared at Spencer, "You chose Emily over me!"

"I told you last week that I let the crush I used to have on you go after you broke my heart by bringing Garcia along on the date Gideon set us up on," said Spencer.

Morgan looked at JJ, "No wonder Reid said that what happened on that date was 'top secret'.. I also don't blame him for choosing to not ask you out a second time since you broke his heart by bringing Garcia along," said Morgan before looking between Spencer and Emily, "I support you two being together."

"You do?" asked Spencer.

Morgan nodded, "Both you and Prentiss have similar interests while she has proved to keep up with your thought process," said Morgan before looking at Emily, "Just don't hurt him since he's been through enough right now."

"I won't," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Gideon, "What about you?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you and JJ didn't work out, I just care about you being happy," said Gideon.

Spencer nodded before he looked at JJ who turned her head and started to go through case files.

Emily squeezed her boyfriend's hand before she whispered to him in French, "She'll eventually get over it."

Spencer shook his head before he decided to reply in French, "I hope so because I feel bad about breaking her heart even though she broke my heart first."

Morgan shook his head as he thought about Spencer and Emily both being bilingual when it came to Emily living all over the world while Spencer would learn other languages so he can read books in their native language, "Can you two speak English please?" asked Morgan causing some laughter from Spencer, Emily, Gideon, Garcia who was still conferencing in, and even Hotch on the jet.

* * *

After returning to the B.A.U. and finishing his paperwork, Spencer headed to JJ's office and knocked on the office door.

"What Reid?" asked JJ.

Spencer sighed as he thought about JJ being angry at him for picking Emily over her, "May I please come in JJ?" asked Spencer.

When JJ didn't respond, Spencer chose to enter JJ's office and closed the door, "Hotch told Emily and me that if everyone isn't going to be supportive about Emily's and my relationship, we would both have to the B.A.U."

JJ's blue eyes went wide, "Hotch really said that?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded as he thought about the meeting that he, Emily, Hotch, and Chief Strauss had together so they could sign paperwork that would allow them to be on the same team while dating, "Both Hotch and Chief Strauss said that entire team still have to work well together and not put team members at risk because of not being happy about two teammates dating each other," said Spencer before he gave JJ his puppy-dog eye look, "After the Redskins game, I chose to think of you as a big sister. So as an adoptive sister, can you please support Emily's and my relationship so Emily and I can continue working with the team we both worked so hard to join?" asked Spencer.

After a minute of silence, JJ sighed, "Even though it hurts that you are dating someone else, I'll support your relationship with Emily."

"Thank you, and I know that you'll meet a great guy someday," said Spencer before leaving JJ's office.

* * *

_A/N: JJ and Will are still getting together in this story._


	6. Jones & Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, jenny crum, lolyncut, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter five.

_Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I had a doctor appointment, physical therapy appointment, picking up my new Ankle Foot Orthotics, while I also wanted to get the first chapter of my new story The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three up before I updated this one._

_This chapter starts two days after the last chapter on Saturday March 17th 2007 and Spencer got his walking cast off between the ending of chapter five and the beginning of this chapter._

* * *

Spencer and Emily were waiting at the entrance of the Smithsonian National Zoo when Spencer looked at Emily who was happy about getting to spend time with Declan again, "When we're done here, we should head to my apartment and gather my mail and do some light cleaning," said Spencer.

Emily nodded, "We can do that," said Emily just as a familiar blonde hair and blue-eyed little boy who was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, a blue spring jacket, and red converse sneakers ran over to them while Louise trailed after him.

"I wondered if you two were going to be here when Louise promised to take me to the zoo today," said Declan as he gave Spencer and Emily each a hug.

Louise joined them and gave the little boy she had taken care of since his birth a stern look, "Declan Jones, what have I told you about running off like that?" asked Louise sternly.

Declan ducked his head, "That I shouldn't run off towards people I know."

Spencer looked at Declan as he thought about how separating from JJ led to him getting abducted before he spoke in a soft and yet stern voice, "Louise is right because you can get hurt if you trip while a bunch of other bad events can happen too."

Emily inwardly smiled as she thought about Spencer already acting like a father to Declan.

"I'm sorry and I won't run off again," said Declan.

"Apology accepted," said all three adults in unison.

Spencer softened up a bit and looked at Declan, "So back to you meeting us here, I was the one to suggest this outing while requesting that you weren't told that Emily and I will be here," said Spencer as he hefted up the six-year-old boy, "What have you been eating this past week?" asked Spencer before he set Declan back down on his feet.

"A lot of food," said Declan before he noticed that the cast on Spencer's left foot and leg was gone and a black converse sneaker matched the shoe on Spencer's right foot, "Your foot is all better, Spencer."

Spencer smiled a bit, "I got the OK to walk without the cast yesterday afternoon."

Declan tilted his head as he thought about Spencer telling him that he's station bound until his foot and ribs are fully healed, "Has your doctor cleared you to be a knight who can slay dragons again instead of being left in the war room?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled a bit as he thought about loving it that Declan is going through a phase of loving knights and dragons.

"My x-rays were good. I even got the all clear to do this," said Spencer as he swooped up the six-year-old boy and swooped him onto his back causing Emily to make sure that Declan's knees were interlocked with Spencer's elbows.

"I love piggyback rides, Spencer," grinned Declan.

"I know," said Spencer before looking at Emily and Louise, "Are you two ladies ready like Declan and I are?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled as she thought about getting to hear Spencer tell Declan more about animals, "I am."

"Yes," said Louise.

"I can't wait to see the pandas," said Declan.

"I'm looking forward to the reptiles," said Spencer.

"Why the reptiles?" asked Declan.

"You know that I spent my first 12 years of my life in Las Vegas, Nevada before I left for Cal-tech in Pasadena, California?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "Las Vegas, Nevada the other side of this country and one state away from the Pacific Ocean. Las Vegas is also near the desert."

Spencer smiled as he thought about loving how smart Declan is, "Correct. I visited the Mojave Desert a lot when I was your age," said Spencer before his lips twitched up a bit, "When it came to visiting the desert a lot as a kid, I was taught to identify venomous reptiles like rattlesnakes because they can be deadly if you don't get to the hospital on time."

"What type of rattlesnakes reside in your hometown, Spencer?" asked Declan.

"Mojave Rattlesnake, Western Diamondback Rattlesnake, Horned Rattler, Southwestern Speckled Rattlesnake, and a bunch of other venomous rattlesnakes and other snakes," said Spencer.

"The Mo-jave Desert seems scary, Spencer," said Declan.

"The desert can be scary and beautiful at the same time since the desert is one of the best places to go stargazing at night," said Spencer.

Declan sighed, "I hope you can take me to the desert someday."

"Maybe when I'm ready to introduce Emily to my mom, you can come with," said Spencer.

"OK," said Declan.

* * *

A half-hour later Louise and Emily were watching Declan listen to Spencer tell him about pandas when Louise looked at Emily, "Even though Thomas and I love raising Declan, I hope that you and Spencer adopt Declan when you two get married," said Louise.

"We don't even know if we'll work out," said Emily.

"I saw the looks you two gave each other the past few weeks. So I have a feeling that you two will be together for years," said Louise before smiling a bit, "Declan told me that he wants you two to adopt him someday. Thomas and I agreed about you and Spencer being potential adoptive parents since we want him with a loving couple who will give Declan the family deserves."

"Would you be upset if Spencer and I do adopt Declan someday?" asked Emily.

Louise shook her head, "I'm getting older so it will eventually be hard for me to raise an energetic boy on my own while Thomas continues to serve in the military. I can still be Declan's and any other children that you and Spencer have together nanny."

Emily smiled, "Spencer and I would definitely ask you to be the nanny."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Emily were leaving Spencer's apartment when Spencer looked at the pile of mail on his lap, "I'm going to read my mail now instead of waiting until we get back to your place," said Spencer as he looked at the first letter from Cal-tech.

A few minutes later Emily looked at Spencer who hadn't opened up the next piece of mail, "Since you haven't moved onto the second letter or bill, is everything OK?" asked Emily.

"Cal-tech just sent me another job offer," said Spencer before seeing mail from the CIA, the NSA, and a few other places that send him regular job offers, "And I got a bunch of other job offers from various alphabet agencies, universities, and think tanks too."

"When it comes to you being a genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, a reading speed of 20,000 words per a minute, three ., and two B.A.s I'm not surprised that a lot of agencies will send you job offers," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Emily with sad eyes, "Would you believe it that I actually thought about teaching at Cal-tech so I could be closer to my mom before a friend of mine from Las Vegas and I decided to attend Gideon's lecture at Cal-tech? Gideon approached me after I answered all of his questions correctly while asking some interesting questions."

"I'm not surprised about Gideon, but who's this friend?" asked Emily.

"His name is Ethan and he's a few years older than me," said Spencer as he started to tell Emily about his friendship with Ethan.

After Spencer told Emily that Ethan dropped out of training after the first day, Emily took hold of Spencer's hand, "Maybe he changed his mind."

Spencer nodded, "He did because he was going through a rough time in his life."

"Was Ethan there on the day you were stripped naked and tied to the goal post?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "He wasn't because he and his family were on vacation. He was extremely angry with himself when he found out about what happened to me," said Spencer before looking at the letter again, "Even though I didn't get addicted to Dilaudid, I just wonder if this job is worth it even though I'm currently dealing with PTSD?" asked Spencer.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Emily.

"Even though I've been by your side 24/7 unless we are on a case since my hospitalization, both you, Hotch, and Morgan made sure to talk to me. I've been waiting for Gideon to talk to me since he's been avoiding me since my stay in the hospital," said Spencer.

Emily sighed as she thought about how she saw Gideon treat Spencer from her first case until the Hankel case and how Gideon fled the room when everyone saw Spencer laying dead on the floor on the computer monitor, "Have you ever tried to get him to talk by asking him to play chess with you at the office?" asked Emily.

"I tried, but he said that he's too busy to talk to me," said Spencer.

Emily sighed, "Have you told Hotch?" asked Emily.

"I did," said Spencer.

"What did he say?" asked Emily.

"He also noticed Gideon ignoring me and he'll confront Gideon at the end of the week if he keeps in ignoring me," said Spencer.

"He's most likely feeling guilty about antagonizing Hankel because his actions led to you being dead for a few minutes. When I find time to be alone with him I'll confront him with a few choice words I have for him," said Emily before she pulled into the parking lot of her brownstone, "What do you say about making homemade pizza and ice cream sundaes for dinner?" asked Emily.

"You'll let me eat ice cream even though dairy doesn't agree with me?" asked Spencer.

"You need some cheering up and we have antacids for you to take," said Emily before she decided that they needed to head to the nearest grocery store to buy ingredients they need.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Emily were watching the 2003 version of "Cheaper by the Dozen" as they eat their homemade pizza before they decided to watch "Cheaper By the Dozen 2" while they ate their ice cream sundaes.

* * *

Two evenings later Spencer and Emily were walking around the block that their hotel resided on when Emily who was holding Spencer's hand looked at her boyfriend, "Do you ever wonder whatever happened to Jack the Ripper?" asked Emily.

"Countless of times. There are times that I want to build a Tardis and go back to the time Jack the Ripper murdered all those women and catch him myself," said Spencer.

Emily laughed as she thought about being happy about dating a fellow nerd like her who can understand references she made when it comes to various TV shows, books, and movies, "Could I go with you so I can help?" asked Emily.

"You can," said Spencer before yawning.

"We should probably go to our hotel rooms and get some sleep since we have an early morning tomorrow," said Emily.

"We should. It sucks that we can't share a hotel room right now because I sleep better with you by my side," said Spencer.

"Maybe if you use your eyes, maybe Hotch will let us share a room?" asked Emily.

Spencer laughed.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was fixing himself a cup of coffee when his cell phone rang causing him to see that it was Ethan as he answered his phone, "I'm glad that you called me back, Ethan," said Spencer.

"Since it's been a couple of years since we last saw each other, do you think that you can take the evening off? I was hoping that we can meet up for dinner while you can hear me play the piano at the blues club I work at," said Ethan.

"I'll call you back," said Spencer before hanging up to find his girlfriend, Hotch, and Gideon discussing Jack the Ripper when Emily noticed him walk towards him.

"Is everything OK?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Remember me talking about my friend Ethan on the jet?" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded. "Did you get ahold of him?" asked Hotch.

"He finally called me back. He's hoping that I could take the evening off so we can catch up," said Spencer.

"You can take the evening off and we'll let you know if there are any new developments in the morning," said Hotch.

Emily looked at Spencer, "If we have time, I hope you introduce me to Ethan at the end of the case."

"I'll introduce you to him," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Emily.

I'M GOING TO GALVESTON, TEXAS WITH MORGAN. YOU CAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE AS LONG AS YOU CALL HOTCH AND LET HIM KNOW WHEN YOU'RE READY TO HEAD TO THE HOTEL. YOU AND ETHAN BETTER STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING. ~ EP

Spencer shook his head as he typed a reply.

I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING. DID YOU KNOW THAT THE 1900 GALVESTON, TEXAS HURRICANE IS STILL KNOWN AS THE DEADLIEST HURRICANE IN THE UNITED STATES AND ISAAC MONROE CLINE SAVED A LOT OF LIVES BY ISSUING A HURRICANE WARNING WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION FROM THE U.S. WEATHER BUREAU IN WASHINGTON D.C.? ~ SR

A few seconds later Emily replied.

I DID NOT, BUT YOU CAN TELL ME MORE ABOUT HURRICANES AFTER THIS CASE SINCE WE ALREADY AGREED TO DISCUSS MORE ABOUT JACK THE RIPPER. ~ EP

Ethan looked at Spencer, "The bat phone?" asked Ethan.

"One of my coworkers was letting me know that they're following on a lead and told me to stay where I am since I was given the night off," said Spencer as he accepted his Arnold Palmer.

* * *

When Spencer and Ethan were done with the conversation Spencer wanted them to have, Ethan looked at Spencer, "What on earth happened to you?" asked Ethan.

"I was abducted and tortured for over two days by a serial killer with dissociative identity disorder," said Spencer as he took a deep breath and started to tell Ethan everything while mentioning the Dilaudid.

* * *

When Spencer was finished talking about his abduction and torture like he did to Emily, Hotch, and his therapist; Ethan looked at Spencer, "Did you get addicted to Dilaudid?" asked Ethan quietly.

"I didn't. One of my teammates saw me take the vials and confronted me in the hospital and convinced me not to get addicted," said Spencer as he started to tell his childhood best friend about the teammate that confronted him and how she helped him recover.

When Spencer was finished, Ethan smiled a bit, "Is Emily pretty?" asked Ethan.

Spencer nodded, "She's beautiful, well educated, well traveled since she grew up traveling all over the world as a US Ambassador's daughter, and can be sarcastic when needed," said Spencer as he showed Ethan a picture of him and Emily in front of the Washington Monument on his phone.

Ethan looked at the picture of Emily and realized that Emily possibly looked older than Spencer, "Are you dating a cougar?" asked Ethan.

Spencer sighed, "I don't care about the age difference because I went to college with young adults 10 years older than me." said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Plus we have quite a bit in common that we never end up running out of conversation topics."

"I hope that Emily is the one because you need to prove to your father that you can be a better husband and father than him someday," said Ethan.

"I hope so too, but time will tell," said Spencer.

Ethan patted his friend on the back, "And after this case, I want to meet the woman who has caught your heart."

"I already promised Emily that I'll introduce you to her," said Spencer before his phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Hotch causing him to remember that Hotch would only let him have the evening off as long as he picked him up from where he and Ethan went to catch up.

I'M ABOUT READY TO HEAD TO THE HOTEL, SO ARE YOU DONE CATCHING UP WITH YOUR FRIEND? ~ AH

Spencer quickly typed a reply with the address of the bar.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer was getting into an SUV that Hotch and Gideon were driving before he listened to them tell him about what Emily and Morgan found out.

* * *

Two evenings later Spencer and Emily approached a man who was waiting for them at the blues club that Spencer and Ethan went to two days prior.

Spencer looked at Ethan, "Emily, I want you to meet my childhood friend Ethan Schultz."

Emily shook hands with Ethan, "It's nice to meet you, Ethan."

"You too," said Ethan with his southern accent.

"Spencer has told me that you play the piano. He's being tight-lipped about answering my question about whether he plays or not. Do you know if he plays or not?" asked Emily.

"He does because his Aunt Ethel taught both him and me how to play and he was much faster at learning than me," said Ethan.

Emily looked at Spencer, "As soon as we get back to D.C., we're going to see about getting you a keyboard to play."

Spencer groaned, "I wonder if I should regret introducing you two to each other because of you two ganging up on me."

Ethan smirked at Emily, "Just wait until you meet Professor Reid, Aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon because they'll tell you about what Reid was like as a child."

* * *

After Gideon left the bar, Emily joined Spencer and sat on the armrest of Spencer's chair, "Are you going to be OK now?" asked Emily.

"I will be because I don't regret joining the B.A.U. because I eventually met you," said Spencer as he kissed Emily on the lips.

* * *

After returning to Quantico with his teammates, Spencer walked over to JJ's office and knocked on her door and entered when JJ said to come in.

"Is everything OK, Spence?" asked JJ.

"Mind if I talk to you?" asked Spencer.

A few seconds later Spencer was sitting across from JJ, "I saw you give Detective LaMontagne Junior your personal number."

"Are you jealous?" asked JJ.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not because I have my own girlfriend who's currently in the bullpen. I'm glad that you're going to stay in contact with Detective LaMontagne Junior."

JJ sighed, "I decided to give him my number as a friend, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to date after you turned me down."

"Emily and I started the first few months getting to know each other as friends. Then we realized that we wanted to be more than friends, so why not start out as friends and see where things go because he might be the one for you," said Spencer before getting up and leaving JJ's office.

* * *

A few hours later Spencer and Emily were cuddling on the couch while watching "Mythbusters" when Emily looked at Spencer, "Have you ever thought about trying any of those experiments out?" asked Emily.

Spencer laughed, "I did a few times with a few classmates from Cal-tech when the show first started," said Spencer before looking at Emily with a serious look on his face, "Since it's six weeks since Hankel and I no longer have a cast on my foot, do you think that I'm ready to return to my own apartment?" asked Spencer.

"Do you think you are?" asked Emily.

"Even though I'll be living with post-traumatic stress disorder for the rest of my life, Dr. Merrill and I talked about me thinking about living on my own soon," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"I have to see if I can handle my post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms on my own. While I don't want to be threatened with eviction if I stay away from my apartment for another couple more months since there's going to be someone who will need an apartment someday," said Spencer.

Emily nodded at her boyfriend's logic, "Even though we lived together for the past five weeks and got to know each other better, we can move you back into your apartment this weekend," said Emily before thinking about Spencer telling her that his lease is up at the beginning of October, "but when your lease is up, we can figure out if we're ready to live together again."

"Deal," said Spencer before pecking Emily on the lips.

"I love you," said Emily.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he realized that it was the first time Emily said those three words to him, "I love you too."


	7. Ambassador Prentiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut for being the 25th reviewer for this story and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, zelofheda-B, jenny crum, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 6.

_I'm sorry for the delay for this from being busy when it came to doctor appointments and physical therapy; I was dealing with writer's block for this chapter while I also decided to focus on The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three while I dealt with writer's block for this story._

_Also RIP to Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce. I enjoyed the characters you played on Disney Channel's show "Jessie" when that show started when I was a teenager and the movies "Grown Ups", and "Grown Ups 2". _

_I decided not to do Ashes and Dust and go straight to Honor Among Thieves. I might be writing Ambassador Prentiss a bit out of character, but I can imagine her liking Spencer._

_It's also the second week of April in this chapter so Spencer and Emily have been a couple for four weeks._

* * *

Spencer was about to start making breakfast tacos for breakfast just as a knock sounded on his door causing him to recognize Emily's knock.

Less than a minute later Spencer opened the door to find Emily wearing clothes to go for a run while she held up a to-go cup of coffee for him, "Did you decide to eat breakfast with me?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head, "After the case, we just worked on, I think that we need to start on taking up running together as a way to relieve stress in a healthy way."

"I was about to make breakfast tacos for breakfast," said Spencer.

"Why don't we go for a run first and when we get back we make breakfast tacos together," said Emily.

Spencer opened up his mouth to protest causing Emily to hold up her hand as she smirked, "Don't forget that I carry a gun."

"I carry a gun too," shot back Spencer before remembering what my therapist told him, "I'll go with you because of Dr. Merrill told me that exercising will help me deal with cravings," said Spencer as he took the cup of coffee and stalked off to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Cal-tech t-shirt.

A few minutes later Spencer entered the kitchen to find Emily putting away the ingredients he had out.

"I'm ready when you are," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were leaving Spencer's apartment building and going on a run through Spencer's neighborhood.

* * *

Two days later Spencer was at his desk getting ready to head to Baltimore with Gideon and Morgan when Emily approached him, "Please stay safe in Baltimore," said Emily.

Spencer thought about knowing that Emily's relationship with her mother was rocky because of never getting to have a stable childhood because of living all over the world, "I will, and please try to be civil with your mother."

"I'll try," said Emily just as Ambassador Prentiss approached them.

"Everything OK, Emily?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily looked at her mother, "Dr. Reid and I have been dating for five weeks and I was eventually going to tell you that I've been dating someone."

Spencer looked at Ambassador Prentiss, "I wish that I could have met you under better circumstances, Ambassador Prentiss."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded as she thought about hearing that Spencer got recruited by the F.B.I. when he was 21 to work for the B.A.U. after his 22nd birthday because of government agencies jumping for the chance to hire Spencer, "Me too. Maybe after this case you, Emily, and I can have dinner together so I can get to know the gentleman who's been dating my daughter."

"I would love that," said Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a look before she looked at her mother, "Spencer and I will talk about the possibility of having dinner with you later," said Emily before looking at her boyfriend, "You should get going."

* * *

Later on that day Spencer was waiting for the jet to be ready so he could fly back to Quantico causing him to call Emily.

"Are you going to be back at Quantico soon?" asked Emily.

"I'll be back in about 45 minutes. I'm glad that I taught myself Russian during my medical leave," said Spencer before thinking about Emily's behavior towards her mother, "Emily, I think that you should give your mother a chance since she's wanting us to go out for dinner with her."

Emily sighed, "She ruined my life by moving me around a lot as a child."

"I know, but your mother is the only parent you have left," said Spencer before sighing, "After what happened to me, wouldn't you want to spend as much time as you can with your mother? You never know what day in the field would be your last or you'll get a phone call saying that your mom's dead?" asked Spencer.

Emily sighed over the phone, "You're right, Spencer."

"I know that what happened to me should cause me to track down my father, but I'm not even ready to track him down yet," said Spencer.

"He left you with your schizophrenic mother, so I don't blame you for not being ready yet," said Emily before sighing, "I'll go talk to my mother and let her know that we'll go out for dinner with her."

"Thank you for listening to me," said Spencer.

"And to pay you back, I'll be by your side when the time comes for you to find your father," said Emily.

"I have to get on the jet now, so I'll see you soon," said Spencer.

"I love you," said Emily.

"Love you too," said Spencer before hanging up.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer entered an upscale restaurant in Washington D.C. dressed in his best suit while he carried two bouquets of flowers as he approached the table with his girlfriend and Ambassador Prentiss was sitting.

Spencer nervously approached his girlfriend and Ambassador Prentiss who were both waiting for him.

"How was the flight back from Baltimore?" asked Emily.

"It went well," said Spencer before handing Emily her bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you for my favorite flowers, Spencer," said Emily as she pecked her boyfriend's lips.

Spencer looked at Ambassador Prentiss, "I didn't know what type of flowers you like, so I got you some tulips."

Ambassador Prentiss accepted the flowers and smiled at the thoughtfulness of Spencer, "They're lovely, Dr. Reid," said Ambassador Prentiss before gesturing to the chair next to Emily, "Why don't you sit down."

Spencer took a seat next to Emily just as a waitress came over and took their orders for drinks.

* * *

As soon as the trio got their drinks and they were waiting for their meals, Ambassador Prentiss looked at Spencer who was drinking water, "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Dr. Reid," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"First please call me Spencer, Ambassador," said Spencer.

"As long as you call me Elizabeth," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer nodded as he took a deep breath as he thought about getting some of the lighter topics out of the way, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory that causes me to never forget anything, while I can read 20,000 words per a minute."

"Impressive," said Ambassador Prentiss before thinking about education, "What was your education like?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I graduated from high school when I was 12. Then I went to Cal-tech where I gained three . in mathematics, engineering, and chemistry while I have two additional B.A.s in psychology and sociology," said Spencer.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded in approval, "What about your parents?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer sighed, "I was born to a retired 15th-century medieval literature professor and a lawyer."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded as she thought about those two careers being respectable, "Are you close to your parents?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I'm close to my mom, but she institutionalized in one of the best private sanitariums in Las Vegas, Nevada for paranoid schizophrenia. My only contact with her to be letters and occasional phone calls when my job allows me and my mom's having a good day," said Spencer as his eyes flashed with a bit of anger, "When it comes to my dad, he walked out on my mom and me when I was 10 since he couldn't handle having a sick wife and a genius son."

Ambassador Prentiss's eyes went wide, "Please tell me that you had help taking care of you and your mother."

"My mom's brother uncle Gordon and his wife aunt Ethel helped out as much as they could since I was self-sufficient as a child. When I left for Cal-tech, they took care of my mom until I institutionalized her when I turned 18," said Spencer.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded before thinking about what should have happened to Spencer's father, "Did you, your mother, or your aunt and uncle ever report your father?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer shook his head, "My dad was never reported because he sent us money while my aunt and uncle made sure that my mom's and my needs were met."

"Have you ever talked to your father since he left?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer shook his head, "I haven't seen or heard from him ever since he walked out, but I know that he's alive since I would have been notified by the police or a hospital if my dad was dead."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "Why not use FBI resources to track down your father?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I refuse to use FBI resources to track down my dad," said Spencer.

A few minutes later their meals arrived causing Spencer to ask Ambassador Prentiss about her most favorite place to live in the world during her time as an Ambassador.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Emily, and Ambassador Prentiss have eaten their dinner and was waiting for dessert when Emily looked at them, "I need to use the ladies room, so I'll be back soon," said Emily as she got off and headed towards the ladies room.

After Emily was out of earshot, Ambassador Prentiss looked at Spencer,"I want to thank you for convincing Emily to give me another chance and I'm wondering how you made her listen to you."

Spencer smiled a bit, "I reminded Emily that she only has one parent left and she should cherish the time she has left with you."

"Even though you told me that you stay in contact with your mother the best you can, I hope to meet your mother someday. She did a great job raising you into the man you are today," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer blushed a bit before Ambassador Prentiss's eyes twinkled a bit, "If I ever meet your father I would probably make arrangements to banish him to the wilds of Siberia."

Spencer chuckled, "Agent Hotchner wanted to use his contacts in Nevada to revoke my father's license to practice law while Emily wanted to send my father to Uganda," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "but my own revenge is gaining many PhDs while I work a high profile job that I love."

Ambassador Prentiss smiled a bit, "Just imagine your father's reaction if he ever finds out that you're dating the daughter of a U.S. Ambassador."

"That would be interesting," said Spencer before giving Ambassador Prentiss a serious look, "Even though schizophrenia runs through my mother's side of the family, are you going to approve your daughter's and my relationship?" asked Spencer.

"Despite the 11 year age difference between you two, you've been making my daughter very happy the past few months. When it comes to schizophrenia, I'm not going to break you and my daughter up since I have good friends who developed schizophrenia during the 1960s and 1970s from of drug addictions," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer nodded as he thought about his 58-year-old mother going to high school and college during the 1960s and 1970s and his uncle Gordon telling him that his mom experimented with drugs in college when he talked to his uncle Gordon about being drugged against his will with Dilaudid after the Dilaudid was out of his system, "My mom's brother told me in February that my mom did experiment with drugs in college."

"Then you shouldn't worry too much since you didn't let your mother's illness stop you from living your life the way you want to and as I recall you're pretty much out of the high end," said Elizabeth before they started to continue about one of their conversations from earlier just as Emily joined them.

"I see that you two are getting along," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "We were talking about what I would want to do to Spencer's father."

Emily laughed, "I have a bunch of ideas."

Spencer's cell phone rang causing Spencer to see that it was a call from Alex Blake causing him to look at Emily, "I need to take this because Professor Blake is most likely calling me about guest lecturing for her again or wanting us to have dinner with her and her husband again."

Emily smiled as she thought about attending one of Spencer's guest lectures with Alex Blake and how she realized that Alex Blake was like a mother figure to Spencer, "Take her call and tell her that I bid hello."

"I will," said Spencer.

As soon as Spencer was out of earshot, Emily looked at her mother, "Professor Blake a linguistics professor who teaches forensics linguistics at Georgetown University. She also works at the Hoover Building here in D.C. when she's not teaching and holding office hours for her students."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded before she smiled a bit at her daughter, "Out of all the relationships you had, I have to admit that I like Spencer the best."

"I thought that you wouldn't like him because of him being nearly 11 years younger than me?" asked Emily.

"The age difference can be questionable, but you deserve to be happy," said Elizabeth before Spencer rejoined them just as their dessert was brought over.

A minute later everyone was eating their freshly baked tiramisu while Spencer ended up telling Ambassador Prentiss about his guest lecturing he does for various colleges and universities in the area.

* * *

Over a half-hour later Spencer, Emily, and Ambassador Prentiss were leaving the restaurant when Ambassador Prentiss looked at her daughter and Spencer, "If you two are OK with it, I would like us to start having monthly dinners together while you two attend my next gala next month," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer and Emily nodded.

"We'll come to your next gala if we don't have a case," said Emily.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Emily were watching a movie in Emily's brownstone when Emily looked at Spencer, "Thank you for convincing me to give my mother a chance because this was the first time we got along in years," said Emily.

"You're welcome," said Spencer before he pulled Emily into a kiss.

A minute into the kiss, Emily looked at Spencer, "Think that you're ready to take our relationship into the next step in the bedroom?" asked Emily.

Spencer blushed a bit, "I've never done it before."

"Then I'll teach you," said Emily as she stood up and grabbed Spencer's tie before dragging him to her bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: I thought that Spencer was recovered enough to take his relationship to the next step._


	8. Mothers & Open Season

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

_A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Celineherondale22, lolyncut, Daisyangel, and jenny crum for reviewing chapter seven._

_This chapter starts a few weeks later on April 27th of 2007. Spencer and Emily have been dating for nearly seven weeks and here's a heads up that this story isn't going to have the same ending as my one-shot "Children" did because my muse ended up changing yesterday while I was grieving for my beloved Charcoal Labrador Cleatus who was put to sleep two years ago yesterday because of his epilepsy._

_Just imagine Garcia striking up a conversation with "Brad" instead of Emily._

* * *

Spencer and Emily waiting for Louise to bring them to Emily's apartment so they could catch their flight to Las Vegas, Nevada so Emily could meet Spencer's mom when Spencer looked at his girlfriend of nearly seven weeks, "Even though we went out for drinks with the team last night to celebrate our three day weekend, I hope you know that I wouldn't mind you drinking alcoholic beverages in front of me even though I swore off drinking after the Hankel case," said Spencer.

Emily rested a hand on Spencer's arm, "I'm choosing to be the supportive girlfriend by swearing off drinking alcoholic beverages too," said Emily just as the doorbell rang causing Spencer and Emily to let Declan into the apartment.

* * *

Three hours later an excited Declan was sitting between Spencer and Emily on the plane as he listened to Spencer read out loud to him.

* * *

After landing in Las Vegas, Nevada; Spencer, Emily, and Declan entered their hotel room when Declan looked at Spencer, "After we eat lunch, can we please go visit your mom?" asked Declan.

Spencer nodded, "We can, but there's a chance that we might not be allowed to visit my mom so please don't be disappointed if we're told we can't see my mom."

"Why?" asked Declan.

Spencer sighed as he sat on Declan's bed and pulled the six-year-old boy onto his lap, "My mom has a sickness in her head called paranoid schizophrenia which causes her to hear voices in her head and see things that we don't see."

"Like an imaginary friend?" asked Declan.

"Yes, but my mom's friends causes her to get violent so we don't know if she'll be the sharp and loving mother I know or the mother who doesn't know that I'm her son or thinks that someone's out to get me," said Spencer.

"OK, and I'm sorry that your mom is sick," said Declan.

"Thank you, so if my mom's having an episode we wouldn't be allowed to see her since our safety has to come first," said Spencer.

"OK," said Declan.

* * *

Spencer and Emily were each holding one of Declan's hands as they approached Diana Reid who was writing in her journal.

"Hi mom," said Spencer.

Diana looked up from her journal and smiled when she saw her son, "Well this is a nice surprise, Spencer."

Spencer walked over to his mother and hugged her, "My boss insisted on giving the team a three day weekend, so I thought that it was time for you to meet two special people in my life," said Spencer as he gestured to Emily and Declan.

Diana smiled at Emily and Declan, "You two must be Emily and Declan."

Declan ran over to Diana and hugged her, "Spencer has told me a lot about you. I hope that you can read to me about the Knights of the Round Table today."

Diana smiled at the little boy that Spencer told her about in his letters about being an orphan and Emily being friends with Declan's foster parents causing Emily to become a mentor to Declan, "I will love to read to you today," said Diana before looking at Emily, "Do you love 15th Century literature?" asked Diana.

Emily nodded, "I do because I lived all over the world growing up and some of the places I lived was in the United Kingdom, France, and Italy."

Diana smiled, "Then we must talk about your travels while you're visiting me," said Diana before looking at Spencer, "Since it's Friday, I assume that you're staying until Sunday morning?" asked Diana.

"Yes ma'am because Declan has school on Monday," said Spencer.

"Why isn't Declan in school now?" asked Diana.

"Declan's school had a half-day because of his teachers having meetings this afternoon, and Declan's foster mom Louise was kind enough to let Declan miss school today so Declan can meet you," said Emily.

Declan looked at Diana, "I don't have a grandma, so I'm hoping that you can become my grandma if Spencer and Emily can adopt me."

Diana smiled as she thought about how Spencer could have looked so much like Declan and her if Spencer inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes instead of his father's hair and eyes.

"I would be happy to have a beautiful little boy like you be my grandson, but why don't I show you and Emily pictures of Spencer as a child first before I read to you," said Diana.

"OK," said Declan.

Diana looked at her son, "Can you please go grab my photo albums off my bookshelf?" asked Diana.

"Yes ma'am," said Spencer as he walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a few photo albums.

* * *

20 minutes later Diana smiled when she saw a picture of a young boy's head on a picture of a tightrope walker causing her to look at her son, "Do you remember this?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Diana nodded as she pointed at the flier, "When you were a little boy, I took you to the circus, and after that, all you could talk about is you wanted to be a tightrope walker when you grew up."

Spencer grinned, "I thought I wanted to be a magician?" asked Spencer.

"You did. That was later. This was first," said Diana.

"Really? I don't remember that at all," said Spencer.

"Oh, no wonder. You were no more than 3 or 4," said Diana.

Declan tilted his head when he realized that there was something glued on the flier, "What's on its head?" asked Declan.

Diana laughed, "It's Spencer!"

Spencer tilted his head in confusion, "That's me?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "Yes. You glued that on there yourself."

Spencer laughed, "Why did I do that?" asked Spencer.

Diana looked over at her son's wrist, "Well, here," said Diana as she took hold of her son's hand and showed Spencer, Emily, and Declan the small scar on Spencer's wrist, "See this little scar right there on your wrist?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"I've been wondering about how Spencer got that scar, so please tell us what happened," said Emily.

Diana looked at her son, "That's from where you fell when you were trying to balance on our backyard fence," said Diana before shaking her head, "Oh, you were so determined to make it the whole way. And I'll never forget looking out the kitchen window, watching you out there as you were trying to make a balancing pole from a broomstick. Calculating how long it should be and making adjustments. My little budding genius."

Emily and Declan laughed as they thought about hearing Spencer make calculations when they went bowling or miniature golfing together.

"Did I ever make it?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "No. And you were heartbroken. You see, the problem was, you were so smart, you were so brilliant, you really believed that you could solve anything if you just put your brain into it."

"But that tightrope," said Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "No, you just couldn't figure that out. But you were meant for bigger things, Spencer," said Diana as she pinched her son's cheek, "Now, how do you tell that to a 4-year-old boy?" asked Diana.

Declan looked at Spencer, "Can we please go to the circus, dad?" asked Declan.

Spencer and Emily exchanged shocked glances while Diana looked at Declan, "Spencer and Emily should take you to Circus Circus."

"I'll go make some calls," said Spencer as he got up and left the room while Diana started to read out loud to Declan who curled up right into her side.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Emily were eating dinner at Binion's as they listened to Declan excitably talk about meeting the horses at Spencer's uncle Gordon's horse ranch before Emily excused herself to the bathroom causing Declan to look at Spencer, "Are you upset about me calling you 'dad' while we were visiting your mom?" asked Declan.

"I was just surprised, Declan," said Spencer.

"Even though you can't adopt me right now, can I please call you dad?" asked Declan.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm sorry to tell you that you shouldn't call me dad yet since Emily and I haven't filed the petition to adopt you and I don't want to get your hopes up if Emily and I can't adopt you."

"Then please ask Emily to marry you so you two can file to adopt me together," pleaded Declan.

* * *

The next day Declan was excitably clapping his hands as he sat between Spencer and Emily as they watched trapeze artists put on a show at Circus Circus.

* * *

The next morning, Diana pulled Declan into a tight hug as she thought about falling in love with Declan two days prior, "As you keep on getting better with your writing and spelling, please write me weekly letters," said Diana.

Declan grinned, "I will."

Emily looked at Declan as she stood up, "Let's give Spencer some alone time with his mother since it's going to be a few weeks or a couple of months before we can see Diana again."

"OK, Emily," said Declan as he took Emily's hand and left Diana's room.

As soon as Emily and Declan were out of earshot, Diana looked at her son, "I really approve Emily since she can keep up with you and I hope that you and Emily can adopt Declan since he is such a delight."

"I want to adopt Declan too, and Declan wants me to ask Emily to marry me so Emily and I can file the petition to adopt him," said Spencer.

Diana smiled, "About proposing to Emily, I have a ring that would be perfect for an engagement ring," said Diana as she got up and walked to her jewelry box and grabbed a jewelry box and gave it to Spencer.

Spencer opened the jewelry box to reveal a vintage rose gold ring that had a small round diamond in the center that was surrounded by six oval opal stones making the seven stones look like a flower, "Its perfect, mom."

"When it comes to you mentioning that Emily's birthday is three days after yours, I thought that this ring would be perfect," said Diana before gesturing to the ring, "You remember your maternal grandmother Joetta?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded, "Grandma Joetta and grandpa Nicolas both treated me better than my paternal grandparents did and they died in a car accident when I was nine."

"My mother was born in October just like you were and your grandfather gave her this ring when he asked her to marry him," said Diana.

Spencer smiled, "Knowing Emily she would be honored to wear this ring when I tell her about the significance of this ring," said Spencer as he pocketed the ring.

"Now go and catch that flight home with Emily and Declan and try to read to my future grandson every day," said Diana.

"I promise," said Spencer as he kissed his mother's cheek, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Spencer," said Diana.

Two minutes later Spencer was getting into his rental car with Emily and Declan and drove them to the airport.

* * *

Two days later, Spencer and Emily were just finishing up their consults for the day when JJ and Garcia walked over to their desks and looked at Emily causing Spencer to get up and fill up his and Emily's to-go cups filled with coffee.

"JJ and I are about to have a girls' night out at one of our favorite bars and we're hoping that you'll join us," said Garcia.

Emily gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry to say that I can't make it this time since it's date night for Spencer and me."

Before JJ and Garcia could speak up, Spencer looked at JJ and Garcia, "Emily can join you two because I just got an email from Professor Blake telling me that she needs me to do a last-minute guest lecture for her since tonight's guest lecturer developed laryngitis.".

Emily looked at JJ and Garcia, "I'll join you two," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "Should we meet at my apartment or yours when we're both done with our engagements?" asked Emily.

"My apartment," said Spencer as he grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I'll see you later tonight," said Spencer before walking away.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was sitting across from Ambassador Prentiss in Ambassador Prentiss's dining room, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on short notice, Elizabeth," said Spencer.

Elizabeth nodded before giving Spencer a skeptical look, "Why did you ask to meet with me and not tell Emily?" asked Elizabeth.

"During the weekend, Emily and I went to Las Vegas so Emily could meet my mom, aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and my cousins, Jeffery and Tabitha," said Spencer.

"Did your mother approve Emily?" asked Elizabeth.

"Mom loved her and my aunt and uncle adored Declan while Declan loved the horses on my uncle's ranch," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "Even though I've known your daughter for over five months while I've been dating her for seven weeks, may I please have your blessing to ask Emily to marry me when I'm ready to ask her?" asked Spencer.

"You are very traditional when it comes to asking me for my blessing," said Elizabeth.

"If Emily's father was alive, I would be asking him," said Spencer.

Elizabeth nodded, "Isaac would have loved you like I am. When it comes to Emily being happy with you, you definitely have my blessing to ask Emily to marry you," said Elizabeth before tilting her head, "Have you gone ring shopping yet?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer shook his head, "I don't have to because my mom gave me a ring when Emily gave us a moment alone."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do you have it with you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Spencer as he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a box.

"Open it please," said Elizabeth.

Spencer opened the jewelry box to reveal a vintage rose gold ring that had a small round diamond in the center that was surrounded by six oval opal stones making the seven stones look like a flower, "It's beautiful and it contains both yours and Emily's birthstone."

"I know and this ring once belonged to my late maternal grandmother Joetta Tucker who died when I was seven," said Spencer.

"Knowing Emily she would love to wear this ring," said Elizabeth.

"I hope so too," said Spencer just as Elizabeth's cook Trevor brought over their lasagna, salad, and sparkling cider.

"Enjoy," said Trevor.

* * *

As soon as Spencer and Elizabeth were each given a slice of cherry pie, Spencer's phone rang causing him to see a text message from JJ.

WE GOT A CASE SO PLEASE GET TO THE B.A.U. ASAP. ~ JJ

Spencer looked at Elizabeth, "I just got called into work, so I'll have to get going."

Elizabeth nodded, "You and Emily both stay safe. Hopefully we can get together for a meal again the next time Emily has a ladies night out with her friends because I definitely enjoyed your company."

* * *

After briefing was over, Emily looked at Spencer as they headed to the elevators, "Want to stay at my place tonight so we can carpool to the airstrip?" asked Emily.

"Sure," said Spencer.

* * *

Spencer and Emily walked into Emily's apartment when Emily looked at Spencer, "After this case, we might as well move you in here," said Emily.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"Even though you moved back into your own apartment, you're choosing to stay here instead of going home every night we're not on a case and it will save you money if you just move in with me," said Emily.

"I'll move in with you, but we're splitting all the expenses," said Spencer.

"Deal," said Emily as she looked at her boyfriend, "Let's get some sleep so we're well-rested for our early flight tomorrow."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were cuddling in bed while Emily told Spencer about 'Brad the FBI Agent' approaching Garcia and striking up a conversation with her before she, Garcia, and JJ ended up showing their badges and found out that Brad isn't an agent causing Spencer to laugh before he spewed out statistics about the trouble that Brad could have gotten into.

* * *

The next evening, Spencer and Hotch were both getting ready for bed in the hotel room they decided to share so they would save the FBI on some money when Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Emily.

AT THE HOTEL. I DON'T THINK THAT MORGAN AND GIDEON ARE HAPPY ABOUT SHARING A ROOM BECAUSE I HEAR GIDEON TELLING MORGAN TO PUT ON A SHIRT. ~ EP

Spencer chuckled as he thought about how Hotch and Gideon decided that with the way the team divided it would make sense for Spencer and Hotch to share a hotel room in Washington State while Morgan and Gideon shared a hotel room in Idaho to save the FBI money on hotel rooms because of the team having to split up in two different states.

HOTCH AND I ARE ALSO SHARING A HOTEL ROOM AND WE'RE NOT COMPLAINING TO EACH OTHER ABOUT OUR PAJAMAS OR CHOOSING TO READ. ~ SR

A minute later Emily replied.

WHEN IT CAME TO ME TALKING ABOUT SPENDING TIME AT MY GRANDFATHER'S CABIN ON THE FRENCH ALPS, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF US TAKING DECLAN CAMPING THIS SPRING OR SUMMER? ~ EP

Spencer smiled.

I DON'T MIND GOING CAMPING BECAUSE I GONE CAMPING QUITE A BIT AS A CHILD EVEN THOUGH MY MOM THOUGHT THAT CAMPING WAS A GOOD WAY TO HIDE FROM THE GOVERNMENT.~ SR

When Spencer was done texting to Emily, Hotch who was going through files looked at Spencer, "Was that Prentiss?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes. We just agreed that we needed to go camping together sometime," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Mom thought that going camping was a good way to hide from the government while my dad wanted me to learn how to pitch a tent, start a fire, and cook over a fire.".

"Did you enjoy those trips as a child?" asked Hotch.

"I did," said Spencer before deciding to trust Hotch, "Speaking of my mom, she gave me something when Emily and I went to visit her during the weekend."

"Another book?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "My mom gave me an engagement ring," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a jewelry box and showed Hotch the ring, "This ring once belonged to my grandmother and my mom thought that it would be perfect since Emily and I have the same birthstone," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Thankfully Ambassador Prentiss gave me her blessing to ask Emily to marry me when I'm ready."

Hotch's lips twitched up a bit as he connected the dots, "So you lied to your female teammates about whereabouts so you can secretly meet with Ambassador Prentiss and ask her for your blessing to marry Emily."

"Yes, Ambassador Prentiss liked it that I asked her for her blessing while Emily asked her to move in with me," said Spencer.

"Would you like help moving?" asked Hotch.

"Emily and I are going to hire movers to help us because of all my books," said Spencer.

"Which multiplied since you moved into that apartment I helped you find," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded before Hotch decided to give Spencer some ideas on how he could propose to Emily.

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer and Emily were making a late meal together at Emily's brownstone when Spencer looked at his girlfriend, "I'm not sure if I want to do any archery ever again," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Spencer in shock, "You do archery?" asked Emily.

"Aside from loving the stories my mom told me about knights, I also had an obsession with Robin Hood for a while," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "When I started attending Cal-tech, I was required to do something with other kids my age. So I asked my host parents to sign me up for archery lessons at the Pasadena Roaring Archers. I ended up making friends with some of the boys who were attending the Polytechnic School right next door to Cal-tech."

Emily smiled, "Were you good?" asked Emily.

"I'm better at archery than shooting a gun," said Spencer.

Emily gave an unladylike like snort, "Don't sell yourself short because I heard that your first kill shot ended up landing right between the eyes while you shot Hankel in the heart," said Emily before smiling a bit, "When Declan finds out that you know archery, he's going to insist that you teach him because of the Disney version of "Robin Hood" is one of his favorite Disney movies."

"Do you think that Declan would want to learn?" asked Spencer.

"He told me that he wants to be just like you when he grows up, so we're going to take him to the range where you go practice your archery skills on Saturday," said Emily.

Spencer nodded as the oven time beeped causing him to take the lasagna that he and Emily made together out of the oven.

* * *

A few days later Spencer was helping an excited Declan hold a bow and arrow before he helped Declan pull the string and let it go causing the arrow to land into the bulls-eye causing Declan to do a happy dance before Emily's phone vibrated causing her to see a smile at the text message from the movers.

"The movers are done moving your belongings into my apartment, so let's go get your belongings unpacked," said Emily before she and Spencer took Declan out for ice cream before they took their favorite six-year-old boy home.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Emily were christening Emily's apartment to celebrate Spencer being moved in.

* * *

_A/N: The ring that Diana gives her son is the avatar photo for this story and I already know when Spencer will propose to Emily._


	9. New Additions & Wicked Witch of the West

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Daisyangel, jenny crum for reviewing chapter 8.

_I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter. I was dealing with really intense writer's block that caused me to focus on The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three for awhile._

_Since posting chapter eight, I survived a dangerous heat wave, severe thunderstorms, and a tornado warning on June 20th_ _that damaged trees and blown objects as heavy as basketball hoops and trampolines away in my hometown. There was no tornado in my hometown, but it was scary when it came to how windy it was._

_This chapter starts the day after the last chapter._

* * *

Spencer, Emily, and Declan were about to enter a bowling alley together when Declan looked at Spencer, "Since you were able to get a lot of strikes during the two games we played when we went bowling a few weeks ago, can you please teach me how to bowl a strike today?" asked Declan.

Spencer chuckled as he and Emily who were both holding Declan's hands lifted up Declan and swung him causing the six-year-old boy to giggle. "I'll try."

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer looked at Declan who was holding a six-pound bowling ball, "Having bumpers on our lane will help you get a higher chance of getting a strike, but you need to make the ball roll at an angle with enough force that would let the ball knock down as many pins as possible," said Spencer as he mimicked moving his right arm back before swinging it forward while pretending to let a bowling ball go.

Declan nodded, "OK, Spencer," said Declan as he walked closer and moved his right arm back and swung it forward as he let down the bowling ball.

15 seconds later the bowling ball knocked down all 10 pins causing Declan to grin at Spencer and Emily who were smiling and clapping as he did a happy dance, "Did you two see me get a strike?" asked Declan.

"We sure did, Declan," said Emily.

Spencer swooped up Declan and twirled him around in a circle causing Declan to laugh, "Maybe you can join a bowling team someday."

Declan shook his head, "I want to try to play basketball because of attending a few basketball games with you or watching a game on TV."

"When we're done here, should we buy a basketball and go to the park?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "Yes please," said Declan just as an employee of the bowling ally brought over a pitcher of Sprite and medium pizza that had pepperoni, cheese, and mushrooms.

"Enjoy," said the employee.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was lifting Declan onto his shoulders while a laughing Declan looked at Emily, "Please give me the ball, Emily," said Declan.

"OK," said Emily as she handed Declan the ball.

A few seconds later Declan threw the ball as hard as he could and grinned when it went through the net, "Yay!"

"Good job, Declan," said Spencer before winking at Emily, "Should I show you two how I used physics to help the basketball team at my high school win when I was 12?" asked Spencer.

Declan grinned, "Yes please."

A minute later Spencer was dribbling the ball as he ran to the basketball hoop before he looked up at the hoop and studied it for a moment before he tossed the ball into the hoop causing Declan to clap.

"Go Spencer!" cheered Declan.

Emily smiled, "Even though Declan isn't tall enough yet, let's show him how to play the game "Around the World" so you can show him how to use physics from different angles."

"OK," said Spencer just as the ice cream man drove through the park.

"Can we please get some ice cream first?" asked Declan.

Emily smiled, "Sure," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "No ice cream for you since we don't have your antacids on us."

"I understand," said Spencer.

Five minutes later Spencer and Emily were playing "Around the World" while Declan eagerly watched as he enjoyed an ice cream cone that Spencer and Emily bought for him before Spencer and Emily had to take the highly stimulated six-year-old boy home to Louise.

* * *

A few days later, Emily looked at Spencer as they headed home from the B.A.U. after a case in Kansas City and enjoying a few Charlie Chaplin movies with their teammates to decompress before she focused on the road as she drove them home, "You should be glad that I didn't tell the rest of the team that you already get propositioned by prostitutes when we have our date nights," said Emily.

Spencer looked at his empty left ring finger, "Would they back off when I get married someday?" asked Spencer.

Emily smirked, "I don't think so because you're a hottie who's easy on the eyes to every woman and an occasional male when we're on a date."

Spencer playfully glared at Emily who was focusing on the road, "I hope you know that you're going to get it when we get home."

Emily smirked, "Promises, promises."

* * *

A few evenings later, Spencer and Declan were at an animal shelter when a black kitten walked over to them and started to rub himself against Spencer's leg.

"Hi there," said Declan.

The kitten looked up at Spencer and meowed causing the 25-year-old genius to pick up the kitten, "I take it that you don't even know what the Reid Effect is, little guy," said Spencer as he looked over at another cat that yowled at him.

The volunteer looked at Spencer, "This kitten hasn't gotten along with other people he interacted with. I guess that he likes you and your little brother."

Declan glared at the volunteer, "Spencer isn't my brother, but he and his girlfriend are going to be my adoptive parents someday since my guardian told Spencer and his girlfriend that she wants them to adopt me when they eventually marry."

"Sorry," said the volunteer before looking at Spencer, "Will you like to adopt this kitten?" asked the volunteer.

Spencer nodded, "Yes please," said Spencer before looking at Declan, "What would you like to name him?" asked Spencer.

Declan grinned, "Sergio."

"Let's go fill out the paperwork," said the volunteer.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer had signed the necessary paperwork and paid the money that was needed to adopt Sergio just as Spencer's phone went off causing him to groan before looking at his phone and saw that there was an emergency at Gideon's apartment.

"I just got called into work, so can Sergio stay here for a few possible days?" asked Spencer.

The volunteer nodded, "He's supposed to get fixed tomorrow, so we'll keep him until you and your girlfriend are ready to bring him home."

"When I'm done with work, should I pick up Sergio here or at the vet?" asked Spencer.

"Just call us when you're done with work and we'll let you know where to pick up Sergio," said the volunteer.

Spencer looked at Declan, "Let's get you back to Louise so I can get to work."

"OK," said Declan before looking at Spencer, "You should use Sergio to ask Emily to marry you."

Spencer smiled, "I will, and she'll sign the paperwork that Louise and I filled out earlier."

* * *

Over three hours later, Spencer and Emily were riding back to the B.A.U. together when Emily looked at her boyfriend, "Are you going to tell me what you and Declan were doing before we got called in?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled as he thought about the meeting he had with Louise and his lawyer before he took Declan to an animal shelter in Reston, Virginia, "It's a surprise," said Spencer before sighing, "I just wonder about how Gideon is going to survive because Sarah was his first love and he already lost his wife."

"Since you were able to survive a twice before we got together, knowing Gideon he'll get through this," said Emily.

"I hope so," said Spencer to himself.

* * *

Spencer looked at Emily as they entered their apartment, "I have a few errands to run, so I'll be back in about two hours," said Spencer.

"Can you pick up dinner?" asked Emily.

"Indian food?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head at the puppy-dog eyes that Spencer was giving her, "We can have Indian food for dinner."

* * *

Emily's eyes went wide when she saw Spencer carrying a pet carrier that contained a meowing kitten, a bag filled with cat toys, and a bag of Indian food, "What urged you to get us a cat?" asked Emily as she took the bag of takeout from her boyfriend.

"Your mother told me about the cat you had during your childhood. I always wanted a cat but my mom refused to let me get a cat because of believing that the government wanted them to spy on their owners, so I thought that we could get a cat."

"Is the kitten a boy or a girl?" asked Emily.

"A boy," said Spencer.

Emily smiled as she placed her fingers into the door and smiled when the cat meowed at her, "What's his name?" asked Emily.

"Declan picked out the name Sergio when he went to look at kittens with me before we got called in," said Spencer.

Emily laughed, "Sergio is perfect."

Spencer smiled as he watched Emily remove Sergio from its carrier and smiled at the Star Trek Collar.

"Your so cute like your daddy," said Emily before she saw a flash of rose gold causing her eyes to go wide when she saw a ring with a single diamond that was surrounded by six oval opals to make the seven stones look like a flower attached to the ring that contained Sergio's name tag causing her to gasp when she saw Spencer kneeling on the floor on one knee with a few papers in his hands.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, the case we just worked reminded me that life is too short and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. So would you have the honor of becoming my wife and while we become Declan's guardians and start the process to adopt him?" asked Spencer.

Emily took the papers and her eyes went wide when she saw that paperwork that mentioned that Louise wanted her and Spencer to become Declan's legal guardians when Declan is done with kindergarten while noticing that Spencer already signed the paperwork, "Yes, I'll marry you," said Emily as she removed Sergio's collar and took the engagement ring off the ring that held Sergio's name tag and slipped it onto her finger, "It's a perfect fit."

Spencer gestured to the paperwork he and Louise drew up, "What do you say about becoming Declan's legal guardians when the school year is over?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled, "I love that idea since I can lease the basement apartment to Louise, but how long ago did you start the paperwork?" asked Emily.

"After we got back from the Paul and Johnny Mulford since I had your mother's blessing to propose," said Spencer.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "When did you meet up with my mom without me knowing so you can propose?" asked Emily.

"Remember when I told JJ and Garcia that you'll join them for a ladies night out the evening we got called in?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "You told me that you were guest lecturing for Professor Blake at Georgetown University," said Emily before she connected the dots, "So you lied to JJ, Garcia, and me about your whereabouts so none of us wouldn't know that you were meeting with my mother?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Emily lightly slapped Spencer's shoulder, "You are very sneaky when you want to be."

Spencer smirked in a way that made Emily's stomach flutter, "I'm a magician, so I'm a master of deception."

Emily shook her head.

Spencer gave his fiancée a serious look, "How soon do you want to get married?" asked Spencer.

"I would love to get married this Saturday, but I don't think that my mom would let me," said Emily.

Spencer smirked, "What if I use my eyes on your mom while we tell her that we'll start trying for a baby as soon as we're married?" asked Spencer.

Emily's eyes went wide, "You're ready for a baby?" asked Emily.

"We've known each other for nearly six months while we've been dating for nine weeks. So if we get married while we're on stand-down because of both Hotch and Gideon getting suspended, we could become parents within the next year," said Spencer just as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"We might as well eat dinner so we can celebrate our engagement," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Let's eat now so we can prepare our conversation with your mother when we have dinner with her tomorrow," said Spencer just as Emily's phone rang causing her to scowl at a certain number, "Is everything OK?" asked Spencer.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West," said Emily.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows as he realized who Emily was talking about since knowing that Hotch spent a long time in Chief Strauss's office earlier in the day, "Chief Strauss?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Just focus on your dinner and when I get back I'll tell you everything," said Emily before she quickly kissed her fiancé and left their brownstone.

* * *

Emily glared at Strauss as she entered her office.

"Sit down," said Chief Strauss.

Emily sat down while Chief Strauss looked at her.

"I put you in the B.A.U. I knew how badly you wanted it. Everyone did. You were never exactly shy about letting us know. But there were those who didn't think assigning you to the B.A.U. as a good idea. They thought you were too reckless," said Chief Strauss causing Emily to think about her Interpol days, "I believed in you, however. It's time to pay back the faith I had. Your team is in trouble. They've lost sight of the big picture. I believe they are reckless and at times out of control. It's time for agent Hotchner's career to come to an end. And if you want to stay in the B.A.U. Agent Prentiss you're going to help me make that happen."

Emily glared at Chief Strauss, "Can I please go now? Spencer proposed to me an hour ago and you practically ruined my engagement."

Chief Strauss's eyes softened up, "You can go and tell Dr. Reid congratulations for me."

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer was re-heating his and Emily's Indian food when Emily entered their brownstone with two gallons of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, sprinkles, bottles of chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, strawberry sauce, and two cans of whipped cream and noticed that he hadn't eaten dinner yet, "You haven't eaten yet?" asked Emily.

"I chose to wait for you," said Spencer before pointing at the ice cream, "I thought that you made it a goal to limit my dairy intake when I told you about my lactose intolerance?" asked Spencer.

"I did, but eating ice cream sundaes is much better than drinking alcoholic beverages right after dealing with the Wicked Witch the West," said Emily.

Spencer cocked his eyebrow, "Was the meeting that bad?" asked Spencer.

"Horrible, so why don't we just eat ice cream for dinner so I can drown my sorrows," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "OK,"

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were dishing up two bowls of ice cream before Emily who had a bottle of caramel sauce turned at Spencer and squirted the caramel sauce at her fiancé causing them to undress each other before they squirted chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, strawberry syrup, spray whipped cream, and throw sprinkles at each other before they started to lick each other clean.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending this chapter here and the next chapter will start a day later on Sunday, May 13th because of Mother's Day._


	10. Mother's Day & an Eavesdropper

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to jenny crum and criminalmindsrocks for reviewing chapter nine.

_This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter. I hope that everyone is OK with the twist that happens at the end because I decided that Spencer's bureau issued therapist decided that they should work through unresolved issues from childhood because of the flashbacks that Spencer had while he was drugged with Dilaudid to help him with his recovery._

* * *

Spencer and Emily approached Ambassador Prentiss who was sitting on her living room couch.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom," said Emily as she pulled her mother into a hug.

Ambassador Prentiss hugged her mother back, "Thank you, Emily."

Spencer then allowed his soon to be mother-in-law hug him, "Happy Mother's Day, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Spencer," said Elizabeth before looking into her soon to be son-in-law's eyes, "Even though you have a mother, why don't you start calling me mom since Emily called me to tell me that you proposed last night."

"Are you sure?" asked Spencer.

"There was a time that I always wanted a son, but now I'm going to have a son-in-law who I'll be proud to call my son," said Elizabeth before looking at her daughter's left ring finger, "That ring looks more beautiful on your finger, Emily."

Emily smiled, "I know."

Elizabeth motioned Spencer and Emily to sit down, "Speaking of the wedding, what do you two think of having your wedding on May 26th in my backyard. Emily's cousin who's a reverend can officiate the ceremony since he'll be visiting that weekend?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer nodded as he thought about it being plenty of time for his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon to drive his mom out for the wedding, "Can the wedding be a small one with only close friends, coworkers, and immediate family attending?" asked Spencer.

Elizabeth nodded, "Even though I would want to invite various senators, US representatives, prime ministers, and other ambassadors I made allies with over the years; that's my plan because I don't want your mother to be overwhelmed if she's well enough to make it."

Spencer sighed in relief, "Thank you," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "Should we tell your mom about Declan who'll be our ring bearer?" asked Spencer.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow, "Who's Declan?" asked Elizabeth.

Emily looked at her mom, "We're starting the process to adopt a six-year-old boy named Declan Jones. He will be moving in with us this Friday. We already found a live-in-nanny for Declan who doesn't mind Spencer's and my hectic work schedule."

Elizabeth nodded as she thought about her daughter's three-bedroom brownstone apartment, "That's wonderful, but I do expect more grandchildren from you two."

Emily laughed, "Spencer and I already agreed that we'll be trying for a baby after the wedding because of me turning 37 this October."

Elizabeth nodded, "Good," said Elizabeth just as her maid came into the room.

"Brunch is ready," said Ellie.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth before looking at her daughter, "After we're done eating, I need to show you something in my room."

"OK," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, and Elizabeth were enjoying brunch as they talked about how many people they would expect at the wedding while what types of flowers they wanted for decorations.

* * *

After brunch was over Spencer headed to the library to look at Elizabeth's books while Elizabeth led Emily into her room.

"Are you going to have me try on your wedding dress?" asked Emily.

Elizabeth nodded, "I kept my dress because of you telling me that you wanted to wear my wedding dress on your wedding day when you were six," said Elizabeth as she went into the closet only to pull out an ivory floor wedding dress that was being kept clean and safe in a garment bag, "Let's have you try on this dress so we can quickly have alterations finished by May 25th."

Emily smiled, "OK, and it's good that I already had Spencer get fitted for a tuxedo after he met you since it's in our closet."

A few minutes later Emily was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her mother's bedroom and took in the sight of herself in her mother's ivory wedding dress that contained a flowing ball gown skirt that was covered in pearls that sewn to make it look like white flowers were on the skirt. A white satin sash was tied around her waist to show off her figure. The top of the dress contained a bodice that had a bateau neckline made of lace while the long sleeves were made of same lace causing her entire body to be covered by the dress. On her head, she wore a tiara that once belonged to her maternal grandmother that contained a veil connected to it.

Emily looked at her mother who was releasing a few tears, "The dress, tiara, and veil are perfect, mom."

Elizabeth nodded, "You look like the bride I was on my wedding day. I'm sad that your father won't be able to walk you down the aisle."

"Maybe you can walk me down the aisle if uncle Eric can't," said Emily.

"My twin brother will be coming to the wedding," said Elizabeth before she assessed the dress to see how it fits her daughter, "Based on the fit, I don't think that any alterations are needed."

Emily nodded as she spun around so she could see her back and saw that it wasn't too loose or too tight in the back.

"I don't want anything done to this dress to make it more my style so this can be my something old," said Emily before looking at her mother, "Can you please help me out of this dress before we make sure that Spencer didn't read too many books?" asked Emily.

Elizabeth smiled, "I can and I'll let him borrow some books."

Emily smiled, "Spencer will love that."

* * *

Two hours later Spencer was dialing the number for Bennington Sanitarium. After briefly talking to Dr. Norman about his mother's condition and how he was doing Spencer smiled when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hello, Spencer," said Diana.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom," said Spencer.

"Thank you for the flowers that you and Emily had delivered to me," said Diana.

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

"How are Emily and Declan doing?" asked Diana.

"Emily and I are now engaged," said Spencer.

"That's wonderful, Spencer," said Diana.

"I know, and the wedding is going to be next week Saturday at Ambassador Prentiss's mansion," said Spencer.

"I'm going to ask Gordon and Ethel to check me out of the hospital and bring me to D.C. so I can watch you get married. I already missed your graduations from high school, college, and the F.B.I. Academy, so I refuse to miss your wedding," said Diana.

"I already got the OK from Dr. Norman to let you leave Bennington for a few days since Ambassador Prentiss promised Emily and me a small wedding so you don't get overwhelmed," said Spencer.

"Thank you," said Diana.

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

"Now how is Declan feeling about you and Emily being engaged?" asked Diana.

"Declan doesn't know that Emily and I are engaged and that Emily and I will be his legal guardians on Friday, but Emily and I are taking Declan to the park after lunch and we'll be telling him that we're starting the process to adopt him," said Spencer.

"Please let me know how Declan takes the news," said Diana before Spencer heard a muffled voice in the background, " Dr. Norman just told me that it's time to get off the phone, so I'll see you next week."

"I'll see you next week, and I'll send aunt Ethel a check to take you shopping for a dress," said Spencer.

"I love you, Spencer," said Diana.

"I love you too, mom," said Spencer before hanging up so he could call his aunt and uncle so he could wish his aunt a happy Mother's Day before he told his aunt and uncle about his engagement, upcoming wedding, and needing them to bring his mom to D.C.

* * *

When Spencer was done talking to his aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon, Spencer joined Emily who was now wearing a pair of shorts, a red t-shirt, while her long raven-colored hair was pulled into a ponytail on the patio and smiled at the book that Emily was reading, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens is a good book. I always liked the part where Pip found out that Estella was always groomed to break men's' hearts."

"I liked that part too," said Emily before gesturing to Spencer's cell phone that was still in his hand, "How are your mom, aunt Ethel, and uncle Gordon?" asked Emily.

"They're doing great and they're excited about coming to the wedding and us starting the process to adopt Declan," said Spencer.

"Your mom got permission to come?" asked Emily.

"Dr. Norman gave mom the approval since there's plenty of time to get mom here within the next 13 days," said Spencer.

"That's good because we need to find a song for you to dance to with your mom," said Emily.

"Do we really need to have a mother/son dance even though there won't be a father/daughter dance for you?" asked Spencer softly.

"Even though my dad isn't alive, I can ask my mom's twin brother to step in for the father/daughter dance for me," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "That works," said Spencer before thinking about a song that Dr. Merrill played for him as her way to remind him that there are other people who dealt with their fathers abandoning them and how they dealt with their abandonment, "I know just the song for my mom and me to dance to."

"What song?" asked Emily.

"Ever heard of the band "Good Charlotte"?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I have."

"Dr. Merrill introduced me to that band during my first therapy session with her. Their song "Thank You Mom" was written because of two of the band member's father abandoning them, so this song reminds me of my mom's and my relationship a lot."

Emily grinned, "That song is perfect," said Emily as she kissed her fiancé, "Speaking of fathers, let's go tell Declan the news about us starting the process of becoming his adoptive parents."

Spencer smiled, "I promise not to abandon you, Declan, and any other children we have together."

"I know that you'll be a much better father than your own dad was," said Emily.

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer, Emily, and Declan were enjoying a picnic snack at Rock Creek Park when Declan looked at Emily's left hand, "Since you two are getting married, can you two please start the adopting process now?" asked Declan.

Spencer and Emily laughed before Emily looked at Declan, "This Friday, Spencer and I will be your new guardians while Louise will be your nanny."

Declan grinned, "So you two are really adopting me?" asked Declan.

Spencer nodded, "Within the next couple of months, you'll legally be Emily's and my son."

Declan grinned before thinking about his middle name, "Can I please change my middle name to Spencer since you'll be my new daddy?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled, "We can give you any name you want."

"I want to be Declan Spencer Reid," said Declan.

Spencer and Emily laughed.

"Declan Spencer Reid it is," said Spencer.

* * *

Later on, that evening, Spencer, Emily, and Declan entered Olive Garden to find Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and a grieving Gideon waiting for them as they joined everyone.

"Who's this handsome little guy?" asked Garcia.

"I'm Declan Jones and I'm six-years-old. I'll be living with Spencer and Emily on Friday while they start the process to adopt me," said Declan before pointing at each adult and naming them.

"Adopting a child is the reason why you called for us to meet you guys for dinner?" asked Gideon.

Emily shook her head, "Another reason why we asked you guys to meet with us is because of this," said Emily as she pulled her engagement ring out of her pocket and placed it on her left ring finger causing Garcia to squeal with excitement while JJ softly smiled, "Spencer proposed to me and we're having a small wedding at my mother's mansion on May 26th and we're inviting you guys to attend," said Emily causing everyone to give congratulations.

"I call dibs on being maid of honor," said Garcia.

Emily shook her head, "I already asked my friend Fiona Duncan who was one of my best friends in Rome to be my matron of honor while her six-year-old daughter is the flower girl."

"I'm the ring bearer," said Declan.

"What about best man?" asked Morgan.

"I asked my cousin Jeffery to be my best man," said Spencer.

Emily looked at her teammates, "We're just having a matron of honor, best man, ring bearer, and flower girl as our wedding party, but please feel free to bring a date since we're just doing friends, immediate family, and colleagues since we're keeping the guest list small for Diana."

Haley looked at Spencer, "Is your mother is able to come, Spencer?" asked Haley.

Spencer nodded, "I got the OK from my mother's doctor for my mom to attend the wedding and my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon will be bringing my mom out here," said Spencer just as a waitress arrived to take their orders.

* * *

The morning day in Las Vegas, Nevada, Ethel looked at her husband as they ate breakfast at a diner, "I'm so happy that Emily said yes to marrying Spencer and that we'll be attending Spencer's and Emily's wedding at Ambassador Prentiss's mansion next week Saturday."

Gordon nodded as he thought back to meeting Emily a few weeks prior, "Me too. I was afraid if Spencer was going to avoid falling in love after William abandoned Spencer and my sister, but at least he found love with a U.S. Ambassador's daughter who can keep up with his mind while being there for him while he recovered from getting injured in the line of duty."

"I so want to track down William and give him a piece of his mind for abandoning your sister and Spencer," said Ethel furiously.

Gordon nodded, "Me too since Spencer's therapist wants him to track down William and confront him about his abandonment. I know that Spencer won't make the same mistake William made since he told me that he's going to be a better father to their soon to be adoptive son Declan and any children he and Emily have together," said Gordon before he and his wife left the diner without even knowing that her former brother-in-law was in the same diner and heard everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another booth, William Reid was sitting with a 30-year-old lawyer named Timothy Turner looked at him and noticed that William looked very pale while his hazel eyes looked like they were about to release a few tears, "Are you OK?" asked Timothy.

William sighed, "Did you hear about that couple that just left talk about going to Washington D.C. to attend a wedding?" asked William quietly.

Timothy nodded, "Why did that conversation get you emotional?" asked Timothy.

"They're talking about my 25-year-old son and me," said William before sighing, "I left Spencer and Diana because I couldn't handle having a son who's a genius and a schizophrenic wife and a few other things when Spencer was 10," said William as he quietly told his colleague about the murder of Riley Jenkins and the aftermath.

When William was finished, Timothy's eyes widened in shock, "Even though I started working with you a year ago, you should have really lost your license to practice law while ending up in jail for abandoning your wife and son like that and covering up your ex-wife's involvement in a crime," said Timothy.

"I know, but I've been keeping track of Spencer through newspaper articles and news articles online. He's doing well with his life since he's working a high profile job as a profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia, but I never knew that he got injured in the line of duty, getting married, and he's adopting a little boy," said William.

Timothy nodded, "Since we both heard your brother-in-law comment that Spencer's therapist wanted Spencer to track you down, maybe you should contact him and ask him to meet up with you so you can explain why you left and apologize to him," said Timothy before seeing the nervous look on William's face, "Since I know what it's like to have a parent abandon me, you'll be calling your son to tell him the truth about why you left today or I'll be telling your fellow co-owner of our law firm, the police, and your clients about you abandoning your son and your schizophrenic wife over 15 years ago and covering up a crime," said Timothy quietly before he got up and left the diner.

* * *

Two hours later in Quantico, Virginia Spencer was at his desk working on consults when his desk phone rang causing him to answer it, "Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," answered Spencer.

"Hello, Spencer," said William nervously.

Spencer's eyes went wide as he recognized his father's voice, "Dad?" asked Spencer.

* * *

_A/N: I know that I'm evil with this cliffhanger, __but William Reid will be Declan's and any other children that Spencer and Emily have together only grandfather.__Please fe__el free to guess which TV show I borrowed the name Timothy Turner from._


	11. Spencer Confronts His Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, jenny crum for reviewing chapter 10.

_There is some swearing in this chapter because of Spencer's emotions._

* * *

_Previously in chapter 10_

_Timothy nodded._

_"Since we both heard your brother-in-law comment that Spencer's therapist wanted Spencer to track you down, maybe you should contact him and ask him to meet up with you so you can explain why you left and apologize to him," said Timothy before seeing the nervous look on William's face, "Since I know what it's like to have a parent abandon me, you'll be calling your son to tell him the truth about why you left today or I'll be telling your fellow co-owner of our law firm, the police, and your clients about you abandoning your son and your schizophrenic wife over 15 years ago and covering up a crime," said Timothy quietly before he got up and left the diner._

_xxxx_

_Two hours later in Quantico, Virginia Spencer was at his desk working on consults when his desk phone rang causing him to answer it, __"Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," answered Spencer._

_"Hello, Spencer," said William nervously._

_Spencer's eyes went wide as he recognized his father's voice, __"Dad?" asked Spencer._

* * *

After a minute of silence, William spoke again, "Spencer?" asked William.

Spencer broke out of his shock looked up from his desk and saw the concerned looks that both his fiancée and Morgan were giving him causing him to quickly look at the number that his father was calling him from, "Let me call you back," said Spencer before hanging up

Less than a minute later Spencer was locking the conference room door as he used his cell phone to call his father back who answered on the second ring.

"William Reid," answered William.

"I had to hang up so I could get to a room where I could have some privacy during the yelling I'm about to do," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "You finally have the fucking nerve track me down and call me when I needed you for the past 15 years?" asked Spencer furiously.

In Las Vegas, William sighed as he realized that his colleague was right that his son would most likely be pissed off at him, "This morning I went out to breakfast with a colleague. I didn't know that my former brother-in-law and sister-in-law were there until I heard yours and Diana's name while finding out that you're engaged, recently got injured in the line of duty, while you're adopting a little boy named Declan."

Spencer snorted, "Finding out that I'm getting married and adopting a six-year-old boy doesn't just give you the right to come back into my life because your abandonment hurt me big time. I'm not sure if I want to tarnish Declan with your presence."

"I told my colleague the reason why I left and he told me that he'll report me to the police and my fellow co-owner of the law firm if I don't contact you and explain why I left," said William before sighing, "Can we please meet in person for I can explain everything instead of talking over the phone?" asked William.

Spencer sighed as he thought about knowing that he should meet with his father because of Dr. Merrill telling him that he's not going to get over his father's abandonment until he confronts his father and tells him how he felt, "Since my therapist suggested that I track you down, I can meet with you since my teammates and I are on stand-down for the next month since two teammates are on leave right now while my fiancée and I will be on leave for two weeks after the 26th."

William sighed as he checked his schedule and saw that he had no court appearances until Friday before he quickly pulled up flights on his computer and saw that there was a 1st class seat for a flight to Las Vegas, Nevada available the next day and a flight to DC available in three days from Vegas, "I just booked you two round plane tickets for your fiancée and yourself that leaves from Dulles to Las Vegas tomorrow morning at 7 AM Eastern time while you two return home on Thursday."

"Why can't you come here?" asked Spencer.

"I need your mother to help explain an event in your childhood that eventually led me to leave. I know that you wouldn't trust me to get your mom on a flight since I heard that your aunt and uncle will be driving your mom to D.C. next week," said William.

"Mom still hates flying, but I have to go so I can tell my boss that I need to leave immediately," said Spencer.

"Do you have a fax number or email address that I can send your flight ticket to?" asked William.

"Yes," said Spencer as he rattled off his email address and his personal cell phone number before hanging up and rested his head in his hands as tears fell down his face.

* * *

20 minutes later he heard someone entering the conference room causing him to look up and realize that Emily picked the lock based on the bobby pin she had in her hand, "Are you OK?" asked Emily.

"I don't know," said Spencer as he started to tell his fiancée about the phone call he just had.

When he was finished, Emily looked at Spencer, "Are you OK with us flying out to Las Vegas?" asked Emily.

"I don't know because I haven't seen him in over 15 years. If my mom has to be there my father's explanation doesn't sound good," said Spencer.

"I agree about the reason why not sounding good. You should resolve those issues with your father especially since we're going to be one step closer to adopting Declan on Friday while you please Dr. Merrill by telling her that you saw your father during your next appointment," said Emily just as another voice sounded in the doorway.

"Emily is right that you need to do this since I read the reports about Dr. Merrill going through your childhood with you," said Chief Strauss.

Spencer looked at his section chief as he bit his tongue at the thought about Emily being forced to spill some dirt on Hotch, "Even though Hotch and Gideon are both on leave, will it be an issue for Emily and I to fly out to Las Vegas tomorrow morning since my dad already paid for Emily's and my plane ticket?" asked Spencer.

Chief Strauss shook her head, "Not at all," said Chief Strauss as she held up a file, "I was looking for you since there's an inmate in High Desert State Prison who is dying from liver cancer and wants to meet with you as soon as possible. So now is a perfect time to go since your father just paid for your plane ticket while you can also make sure that your mother is ready for the wedding," said Chief Strauss as she handed Spencer the inmate's file.

Spencer paled when he saw the name Richard Hillman who was Harper Hillman's twin brother.

"Is everything OK?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked into his fiancée's eyes, "Richard Hillman had his twin sister Harper Hillman lure me to the field house because of me having a crush on his girlfriend Alexa Libson. Richard was the one to strip me naked and beat me during the goal post incident when I was 11 and was sentenced four years in prison and had to register as a sex offender when he got released," said Spencer as he read the file and saw that a month after Richard got out of prison he became an alcoholic and in July of 2003 he got sentenced to 25 years in prison for killing a husband, wife, and three children while driving under the influence of alcohol, "In these notes it stated that part of his rehab in prison, he's supposed to make amends with me since the guilt of what he did to me caused him to start drinking after getting out of prison."

Chief Strauss rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "You don't have to deal with Mr. Hillman if you don't have to."

Spencer sighed, "Since I have to deal with my father tomorrow, I might as well deal with Richard too. I haven't seen any of my past tormenters from high school since I graduated high school and Dr. Merrill did tell me that it wouldn't hurt to face some of my past tormentors and tell them how successful my life has been since graduating."

Emily smirked, "I'll be gladly going with you to your next high school reunion as long as you go to my 20-year reunion with me in 2009."

"My 15-year high school reunion is happening that same year too," said Spencer before looking at Chief Strauss, "Is it OK for Emily and me to leave now?" asked Spencer.

Chief Strauss inwardly shook her head at the puppy-dog eyes that Spencer was giving him, "Go ahead since your mind is going to be more focused on tomorrow than your consults. Also, one of these days I'm not going to fall for your puppy-dog eye trick."

Emily laughed, "Spencer can really manipulate me with those eyes, but hopefully I'll become immune to them someday."

Spencer looked at Emily, "Let's get going so we can start packing."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were packing up their desks when Morgan looked at them.

"What's going on?" asked Morgan.

"There are a few things that I have to take in Las Vegas before the wedding, so Emily and I have the next two days off," said Spencer.

"Does this have to deal with your dad calling?" asked Morgan.

"Part of it is, but I want to make sure that my mom has a dress for the wedding too," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "Ready?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

An hour later Emily pulled up in front of Hotch's and Haley's house and a minute later Spencer was ringing the doorbell only for Haley to answer the door, "Aaron's at the park with Jack right now," said Haley.

Spencer shifted on his feet, "I should have called Hotch first."

"Is everything OK, Spencer?" asked Haley.

"I just need to tell Hotch about my father calling me for the first time in 15 years and the request I received from Desert High State Prison that Chief Strauss gave," said Spencer.

Haley's eyes went wide as she thought about learning about the status of Spencer's parents when she first met 22-year-old Spencer when she insisted on hosting a graduation dinner for Spencer, his aunt, uncle, and cousins who came to D.C. for Spencer's graduating from the academy so she could get to know the agent that her husband was going to train, "Why don't you two come inside and I'll call Aaron and tell him that he needs to come home now."

A minute later Spencer and Emily were sitting on the couch quietly talking while Haley insisted on fixing them each a cup of coffee while giving them some cookies that she baked earlier.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Hotch were sitting in Hotch's study when Hotch looked at Spencer as he thought about his wife telling him to hurry home because of Spencer showing up after his father calling him, "Your father finally had the nerve to contact you?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Apparently he was in the same diner as my aunt Ethel and uncle Gordon who were talking about my upcoming wedding next week Saturday. He ended up calling me today, and asked if I could come to Vegas so he can explain why he left to me with my mom present."

"It doesn't sound good if your mom has to be there," said Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "I know. Emily and I are leaving for Vegas tomorrow since my dad paid for the plane tickets while Chief Strauss got a call from the High Desert State Prison about my former classmate Richard Hillman needing to see me so he could apologize to me before he dies."

Hotch nodded as he thought about reading about Richard Hillman being one of the bullies that tormented Spencer the worst in one of the reports written by Dr. Merrill as Dr. Merrill and Spencer worked through Spencer's childhood trauma, "This is really going to be an emotional trip for you,"

Spencer nodded, "I know, but hopefully this trip helps me get rid of the nightmares about the goalpost incident while I also get the questions I've been asking about my father all these years answered."

* * *

Later on that evening, Emily looked at her fiancé as they packed their bags for their two day trip to Vegas, "Do you want to meet with your father first?" asked Emily.

"Would you believe it that I rather meet with Richard first so I have one more day to prepare myself before I see my father again?" asked Spencer.

"That's OK," said Emily before thinking about seeing the dried tear stains on Spencer's face earlier, "How are you feeling about getting a call from your father?" asked Emily.

"Would you believe it that I'm glad that he chose to call me instead of me deciding to track him down?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Not at all," said Emily just as Spencer's cell phone rang.

Spencer looked at his phone and saw that it was his father, "Hello."

"Should I pick you up from the airport tomorrow?" asked William.

"Please don't because I have something else to take care of tomorrow first," said Spencer.

"What is it?" asked William.

"There's an inmate at High Desert State Prison who wants to have a custodial interview with me since he's dying from cancer," said Spencer.

"So work comes first?" asked William.

"Yes, but I hope that you can take Wednesday off," said Spencer.

"I already took tomorrow and Wednesday off, but I'll use tomorrow to see your mom and let her know whats going on," said William.

"I'll let Bennington Sanitarium know that you're visiting so they don't turn you away," said Spencer before looking at the clock, "I need to get going so Emily and I can get a good night's sleep before we head to the airport at 5 AM tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you on Wednesday," said William before hanging up.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were fast asleep in their bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, Spencer was looking through a window to find his former 31-year-old classmate sitting at a table as he took in the sight of the older man who looked no longer looked like the muscular 18-year-old boy who bullied him because of his life choices taking a toll over his body.

After looking at Richard for a minute, Emily to look at her fiancé, "Are you ready?" asked Emily.

Spencer sighed, "Yes."

Emily squeezed her fiancé's hand, "I'll be right out here."

Spencer took a breath before he slowly opened up the door while Richard who was looking at the table looked up at him as tears fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry for deciding to have my sister ask you to join her behind the field house so you could see Alexa before I started to beat you up and strip you naked and have my teammates tie you to a goalpost because of you having a crush on my ex-girlfriend," sobbed Richard.

"Well sorry isn't going to fix everything because having an eidetic memory can't make me forget about what you, the football team, your sister, and Alexa did to me," spoke Spencer with quiet anger lacing through his voice.

"I know that you would most likely not forgive me," said Richard before more tears fell down his face as he started to tell Spencer about what happened to his sister, Alexa, and the rest of his teammates from the football team from high school.

When Richard was finished, Spencer looked at Richard, "I'm already aware of Harper's and Alexa's suicide since my aunt and uncle were always alerted about actions you, your sister, Alexa, and the football team made because of the restraining order they insisted on filing to keep you guys from bothering me," said Spencer before sighing, "I know how hard it is to make a difficult decision that affects my life because I had to commit my schizophrenic mother to a sanitarium while I killed two men in the line of duty to save my life or the lives of others."

"Line of duty?" asked Richard.

"After I earned my 3rd Ph.D., I got recruited by the FBI when I was 21 and at 25-years-old I'm the youngest profiler in the B.A.U.," said Spencer.

"I wish that I didn't bully you because I ended up ruining the future I wanted when it came to wanting to marry Alexa, starting a family with her, and play for the NFL," said Richard before looking at Spencer's empty left ring finger, "Would you mind telling me if you have any special woman in your life?" asked Richard.

"I'm getting married next week Saturday and my fiancée and I are in the process of adopting a six-year-old boy," said Spencer.

"Just make sure to raise your adoptive son and any other kids you and your fiancée have together to be kind to other children and not become a bully," said Richard.

"I'm already planning on that," said Spencer before looking at the clock just as a guard entered the room.

"It's time for you to go back to your cell Inmate Hillman," said the guard.

Richard looked at Spencer, "Thank you so much for meeting with me and it's OK if you can never forgive me," said Richard before he was led away.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was riding one of his uncle Gordon's horses while Emily and aunt Ethel took his mother shopping for her mother of the groom dress.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Emily were sitting with Diana in her room talking about Sergio when a knock sounded on the open door of Diana's room causing Spencer to see his father for the first time in over 15 years, "Hello, dad," said Spencer.

"Hello, Spencer," said William as he took in the sight of his son who had his mother's face while he still had the same brown hair and eyes like him, "Even though you have my hair color and eye color, you don't look like me anymore. You used to. Everybody said so."

Spencer bit his tongue as he saw that he still had the same hair and eyes like his father despite having his mother's curls, "They say some people look like their dogs, too. It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples, also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole life. So, it kind of- kind of makes sense that I wouldn't really look like you. I haven't seen you in over 15 years." said Spencer with quiet anger lacing through his voice.

Emily squeezed Spencer's hand before looking at William. "I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss and my mother who's a US Ambassador and I both wanted to banish you to either the wilds of Siberia or Uganda because of what you did to Spencer."

William shook his head before he sat down to Diana as he looked at his son, "Why don't you get everything you want to say to me out before it's my turn to talk."

Spencer nodded as he started to tell his father about everything that happened since he left and how he felt.

* * *

When he was finished William looked at his son, "I'm sorry that you went through so much without me, and I wish that I didn't leave you the way I did," said William before looking into his son's eyes as he decided to bring up the six-year-old boy that was murdered when Spencer was four, "Do you know a boy named Riley Jenkins?" asked William.

"I thought that he was an imaginary friend?" asked Spencer.

William shook his head, "He was murdered in 1985 by a pedophile named Gary Michaels who planned on having you be his next victim."

Spencer's eyes went wide.

"I'd seen him around at your ball games, at the park. You used to play chess there, do you remember?" asked Diana.

Spencer nodded as he flashed back to his four-year-old self playing a game of chess with an older man wearing glasses like him.

"You played with him once," said Diana.

"With Gary Michaels?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't know that was his name back then, but it wasn't unusual for you to play with adults. And you'd win, too," said Diana.

"Spencer has beaten me at chess countless of times even though I've beaten him at chess too," said Emily.

Spencer looked at his parents, "Did he do something to me?" asked Spencer.

Diana shook her head, "Oh, no. God, no. It never got to that point. But when I saw the way he looked at you, I knew what he was. I could just tell."

Spencer thought about the phrase his mother told him a lot, "A mother knows."

"Yes," said Diana.

"So, you told Riley's dad," said Spencer.

"Two nights later, Lou called the house. He was agitated. He said he needed me to meet him." said Diana as she started to explain what she could remember, "I sat there. I couldn't move. It was like a dream. That paralysis in the face of something terrible."

"What happened after that?" asked Spencer.

William looked at his ex-wife, "It's OK, Diana. Go on."

"At some point, I found myself walking towards the house. And the rest..." said Diana as she rubbed her head, "It's all dark after that."

William looked at Diana, "You came home. She couldn't talk at first. But eventually, I came to understand what had happened. And I knew that nobody could ever know."

"So, you never told anyone?" asked Spencer.

"Lou Jenkins turned himself in the morning after the murder, but he never stated that Diana was with him that night since she could have been implicated. And I had to protect her," said William before looking at his son, "But the knowing, you can't burn that away. It changes everything."

"Is protecting my mom the reason why you left?" asked Spencer.

"I tried to keep us together, Spencer. I swear to you, but the weight of that knowledge, it was too much," said William.

"You could have come back. Could have started over," said Spencer.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. When I lost that confidence, there was no going back," said William.

"What's done is done. At least now you know the truth and knowing the truth about everything will help you make sure that you become a better father than William was," said Diana.

William looked at his son, "I'm proud of you, you know that? You've done a lot of good. I mean, other people with your talents, they might have sought different opportunities. The private sector. My god, you could have made a fortune. But you chose to help people," said William before looking at his son, "I'm so sorry for deciding to not contact you for over 15 years, but when it comes to finding out that you're getting married and adopting a six-year-old boy, would you please have the heart to let me attend your wedding while we start slowly reconnecting with each other?" asked William.

Spencer thought about how he convinced Emily to give her mother a second chance while having a feeling that Gideon won't be able to handle working in the B.A.U. any longer and how his father will be Declan's and any other children he and Emily have together only grandfather unless his soon to be mother-in-law remarries, "Will you abandon Declan and any other children Emily and I will have together?" asked Spencer.

William shook his head, "The only time I'll abandon you and my grandchildren is when it's my time to die."

Spencer nodded, "Good answer, and yes you can come to the wedding."

* * *

_A/N: I'm deciding that Spencer gives his father a second chance because of Spencer convincing Emily to give her mother a second chance while knowing that his father will be the only grandfather his children will have._

_**The wedding will be in the next chapter!**_


	12. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to Rookblonkorules for being the 50th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, and Guest for reviewing chapter 11.

_My heart goes out to the families of the deceased or surviving victims of the mass shootings in El Paso, Texas and Dayton, Ohio._

_This chapter starts on May 25th of 2007 meaning that it's been nine days since Spencer saw his father in person for the first time in 15 years. Imagine that Spencer has talked to his dad on the phone for a half hour every day since he and Emily returned from Vegas since they wanted to get to know each other better before the wedding. Declan is now living with them and is choosing to call Spencer and Emily mom and dad._

* * *

Spencer led his father into his and Emily's brownstone and he shook his head when he saw Emily sitting at the dining room table cleaning both hers and his guns, "Why do you have to clean our guns now, Emily?" asked Spencer.

Emily gave her soon to be husband an innocent look, "I want to make sure that they're clean and don't gather too much dust before we leave for Paris tomorrow night."

Spencer looked at his father who was pale at the sight of the three guns, "Sorry about Emily."

"It's OK. I know that it's going to take time for everyone to warm up to me, and I heard the phrase about not angering a woman with a gun," said William.

Emily looked at her soon to be father-in-law, "Even though Spencer is following his own advice he gave me and is giving you a second chance, I still don't like you since you abandoned Spencer for 15 years," said Emily as she got up to put hers and Spencer's guns into its safe and locked the safe.

William took in the sight of Emily's apartment, "Very nice place."

"Thank you and we're planning on buying a bigger house when the lease is up in October since we want a backyard for Declan to run around in," said Emily.

William looked around his son's and soon to be daughter-in-law's home, "Where's Declan?" asked William.

"Declan and his nanny are picking up Declan's tuxedo, but they should be back in 20 minutes since we have to go to the rehearsal dinner," said Spencer.

Emily looked at her fiancé, "Don't forget that I'm sleeping over at my mom's house tonight. Its bad luck for the bride and the groom to stay with each other the night before the wedding."

"I know," said Spencer just as Sergio ran out of his hiding spot and rubbed himself against Spencer's legs.

"Who's this little guy?" asked William.

"Our four-month-old kitten Sergio," said Spencer.

William leaned down and picked up Sergio, "I have a Main coon cat named Yoda back home."

Spencer smiled a bit at his father's "Star Wars" reference, "I see that you're still into science fiction movies and TV shows."

"I am," said William as he reached into his luggage that he brought to take to his hotel later and pulled out a photo album, "I have some pictures of you that I don't believe that your mom has."

Emily perked up, "Can we look at them until Declan gets here?" asked Emily.

"Sure," said William.

A minute later Spencer, Emily, and William were sitting on the couch looking at pictures from Spencer's first 10 years of life and a bunch of pictures from William's childhood.

* * *

15 minutes later Declan and Louise entered the apartment.

"Wait until you see my socks, daddy," said Declan.

Louise shook her head, "Declan insisted on wearing mismatched socks like you, Spencer."

Declan looked over at William.

"I'm Declan Jones soon to be Reid," said Declan as he held out his hand.

William shook Declan's hand as he took in the sight of the blonde-haired and blue-eyed little boy who could look Spencer did if he inherited his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'm William."

Declan tilted his head, "Since you have daddy's brown hair and hazel eyes, you must be my grandpa William?" asked Declan.

"Yes. You look like you could have looked a lot like Spencer if he inherited his mother's blonde hair and blue eyes," said William.

Declan nodded, "Grandma Diana said the same thing that I look like I can be her grandson even though I was born in Ireland and moved to the United States two years ago with my nanny Louise."

William nodded as he thought about his son and soon to be daughter-in-law telling him that Declan's mother died in childbirth while Declan's father was killed in a car accident when Declan was four and his nanny who was given custody to Declan moved Declan to the United States to give the little boy a fresh start, "You seem very smart for a six-year-old boy."

Declan grinned, "I liked learning in kindergarten. I'm excited to start the first grade at Washington International School."

Emily looked at her soon to be father-in-law, "Declan also loves learning about everything from Spencer during the outings we went on to various zoos, museums, any monuments or memorials that we visit here in D.C., and even hiking in Rock Creek Park."

"Ever since I started reading to Declan, his reading skills is improving causing him to read at a fourth-grade level," said Spencer.

Declan tugged on William's hand, "Do you like basketball like Spencer and I do?" asked Declan.

William looked at his son, "You like basketball instead of baseball?" asked William.

Spencer nodded, "In my senior year of high school, I helped the basketball team win by coaching in my senior year of high school by using physics."

Declan looked at William, "Mommy and daddy created a basketball-themed room for me, so you want to go see my room before we go to grandma Elizabeth's house for the rehearsal?" asked Declan.

"Sure," said William as he let Declan lead him to his room.

Spencer looked at Emily who was making sure that they had everything packed for their trip to Paris, France for their honeymoon, "Do you think that everything is going well?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "So far. It's a good thing that we decided that there wouldn't be any alcoholic beverages served at the reception since we both gave up drinking after Hankel. We're also not sure about how your aunt, uncle, and our teammates will handle your father being at our wedding since they all despise your father."

Spencer nodded as he thought about how his aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and his teammates reacted about the news about his father coming back in his life, "I know that it's going to take time for my aunt, uncle, and our teammates to get along with my father," said Spencer quietly as he looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 PM as he thought about his soon to be mother-in-law deciding that they would get married at 3 PM so they would have a couple of hours to celebrate their wedding with their family and friends for six hours before they catch their midnight flight to Paris, France, "Can you believe it that we'll be Dr. and Mrs. Reid in about 21 hours?" asked Spencer.

Emily kissed her fiancé, "I can," said Emily just as Declan and William came out of Declan's room.

"Can we go to grandma Elizabeth's now?" asked Declan.

"We can," said Emily.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William entered Ambassador Prentiss's mansion to find Elizabeth and Diana both sitting on the couch going through photo albums together causing Spencer and Emily to smile at each other as they realized that their mothers had clicked when meeting the day before.

"Did you bring your photo albums along, mom?" asked Spencer.

Diana nodded, "I needed to show your soon to be mother-in-law pictures of you as a little boy while Elizabeth showed me pictures of Emily as a little girl," said Diana before smiling at Declan who was holding her son's hand, "Hello, Declan."

Declan grinned as he ran over to his two new grandmothers, "Grandma Diana. Grandma Elizabeth," said Declan as he hugged both women.

As soon as Declan was done hugging his soon to be adoptive grandmothers, Diana started to listen to Declan tell her about the book he was reading with Spencer.

Elizabeth walked over to William and held out her hand, "You must be William Reid."

"I am, Ambassador Prentiss," said William.

"The only two reasons why I'm tolerating your presence here this evening and tomorrow evening is because of Spencer following his own advice on giving you a second chance while Declan needs a grandfather. If you hurt Spencer or Declan in any way, I'll use my contacts to make sure you lose your license to practice law while you'll be living in the wilds of Siberia," said Elizabeth firmly.

William gulped as he made eye contact with his son's soon to be mother-in-law, "I understand."

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Emily were rehearsing their wedding without saying their vows before they gathered in Elizabeth's dining room for a dinner made by Elizabeth's cooks.

* * *

An hour later Elizabeth looked at her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, "You two must say goodnight to each other," said Elizabeth.

Spencer softly pecked Emily on the lips, "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I love you and you better be at the alter or I'll be hunting you down with my gun," said Emily.

Spencer gulped, "Yes ma'am."

Emily looked at Declan, "Do you want to stay here tonight or go home with Spencer?" asked Emily.

"Go home with daddy," said Declan.

A few minutes later Spencer and Declan were taking Spencer's parents to either the hospital where Diana was staying in as a guest or the hotel that William was staying in until Sunday.

* * *

The next afternoon at 2:45 PM, Spencer was standing in the bedroom that Elizabeth sent him to get dressed in when he looked at Declan who was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black bow-tie, "You look great, Declan," said Spencer.

Declan grinned at his guardian, "You do too, daddy," said Declan just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," said Spencer.

The door opened revealing Spencer's parents who were respectively wearing a maxi purple dress or a grey suit with a white dress shirt and grey tie.

"Most of the guests including your teammates and their dates are here, but we wanted a moment with you before we take our seats," said William.

"It's OK," said Spencer.

Diana teared up at the sight of her son wearing a classic black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, a white cummerbund, and a classic black bow-tie while his growing wavy brown hair was slicked back with hair gel, "You look very handsome, Spencer," said Diana as she walked over to her son and hugged him.

"Thanks, mom," said Spencer as he reached over and wiped the tears that were falling from his mother's face.

William looked at his son as he started to straighten up the lapels of his son's tuxedo jacket and fixed his bow-tie, "You look great, and I have something for you," said William as he handed his son a small jewelry box.

Spencer opened up the box to see a set of vintage gold cuff links, "Didn't I see these before in pictures?" asked Spencer.

William nodded, "These belonged to your grandfather who wore these on his wedding day before passing them down to me to wear on my wedding day. I want you to carry on the tradition by wearing these today and then Declan and any sons you and Emily have together can wear these on their wedding day."

Spencer looked up at his father, "I'll proudly wear these today," said Spencer as he allowed his father to place the cufflinks onto the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket.

Declan looked at Diana, "How do I look, grandma?" asked Declan.

Diana smiled at the little boy who was going to be her adopted grandson who was dressed up like Spencer, "You very handsome, Declan," said Diana as she released a few tears, "I'm so happy about gaining a daughter and a grandson in our family today."

Declan hugged Diana, "I love you, grandma."

Diana hugged Declan back, "I love you too, Declan."

A small knock sounded on the door causing Spencer to realize that the knock must be from Emily's matron of honor Fiona Duncan's daughter Sadie who was given the role of flower girl for the wedding, "Come in, Sadie."

A few seconds later Sadie entered the room causing Spencer to take in the sight of a six-year-old girl who was wearing a knee-length white dress with a purple sash around her waist while her dark brown hair was pulled into a ballerina bun with a headband that contained purple roses on her head looked at Declan, "We need to join my mommy, Emily, and Emily's uncle Eric."

"OK," said Declan.

Spencer smiled at Sadie, "You look like a princess, Sadie."

Sadie smiled at Spencer as she thought about how she fell in love with Spencer after he did a few magic tricks for her, "Thank you, and you look like Prince Charming, Spencer," said Sadie just as Spencer's 27-year-old cousin Jeffery who was standing up as Spencer's best man entered the room.

"It's time," said Jeffery.

Declan looked at Spencer, "I'll be careful with the rings, daddy," said Declan as he hugged his soon to be adoptive father before leaving the room with Sadie.

William looked at Diana, "Let me escort you to your seat, Diana."

Diana smiled as she thought about how William insisted on taking her out of dinner on Saturday, "Thank you," said Diana as she looped arms with her ex-husband who escorted her out of the room.

Two minutes later Spencer and his cousin Jeffery were standing on the gazebo in Elizabeth's backyard with Reverend John Prentiss who was Emily's cousin and officiating the wedding before the orchestra that Elizabeth hired started to play "Canon in D" by Pachelbel causing Spencer to focus on the cobblestone path that made its way towards the gazebo.

A minute later Emily's matron of honor Fiona Duncan who was wearing a strapless red floor-length dress with an A-line skirt started to make her way down the aisle while carrying a bouquet of roses. When Fiona reached the end of the aisle, Declan started to carefully make his way down the aisle as he carried a small pillow with two wedding bands on top of it.

When Declan reached Spencer, Declan looked up at Spencer, "How did I do?" asked Declan.

"Wonderful," said Spencer as he gave Declan a high five before Jeffery directed Declan to his spot just as awws sounded through the guests causing Spencer to see Fiona's daughter Sadie slowly coming down the aisle as she scattered red rose petals on the ground.

When Sadie took her spot by her mother, the song "Here Comes the Bride" was started to be played by the orchestra causing all of the guests to stand up as they watched Emily start to walk down the aisle with her uncle Eric who looked a lot like Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer's eyes went wide at the sight of Emily who was walking down the aisle with her uncle Eric was wearing an ivory wedding dress that contained a flowing ballgown skirt that was covered in pearls that sewn to make it look like white flowers were on the skirt. A white satin sash was tied around her waist to show off her figure. The top of the dress contained a bodice that had a bateau neckline made of lace while the long sleeves were made of same lace causing her entire body to be covered by the dress. On her head, her long nearly black hair was pulled into a simple twisted chignon while the hairs that didn't fit into her up-do was curled up while she wore a vintage tiara to complete her look.

Spencer broke out of his shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Spencer," whispered Jeffery.

A minute later Emily approached him and took hold of his hands as they stood facing each other while Emily's cousin cleared his throat as he gestured to everyone to sit down.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Spencer and Emily in holy matrimony," said Reverend John Prentiss before looking at Elizabeth, "Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Reverend John Prentiss.

"I do," said Elizabeth.

Reverend Prentiss looked at Spencer and Emily who were holding hands while they looked into each other's eyes, "Spencer and Emily, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage."

Spencer broke eye contact with Emily as he glanced over at his parents who both had tears falling down their faces before he focused on Emily.

"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them," recited Reverend Prentiss before nodding at his soon to be cousin-in-law.

Spencer took a deep breath as he looked at Emily as he thought about the vows he memorized the night before, "I, Spencer take you Emily to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Emily looked at Spencer as she started the recite the vows that her mother helped her remember the night before, "I, Emily take you Spencer to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Reverend Prentiss looked at everyone, "Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us," recited Reverend Prentiss before looking at Spencer, "Spencer, do you take Emily to be your wife?" asked Reverend Prentiss.

"I do," said Spencer.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" asked Reverend Prentiss.

Spencer smiled at Emily as tears fell down his face, "I do."

Reverend Prentiss looked at his cousin, "Emily, do you take Spencer to be your husband?" asked Reverend Prentiss.

"I do," said Emily as she reached over and wiped the tears that were falling from Spencer's face.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" asked Reverend Prentiss.

"I do," said Emily.

Reverend Prentiss looked at Declan who was grinning at Spencer and Emily, "May I please have the rings, Declan?" asked Reverend Prentiss.

"Yes you may," said Declan as he held up the pillow that contained two simple gold wedding bands.

Reverend Prentiss ruffled Declan's hair before he took the wedding bands off the pillow and held them up for everyone to see,"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken," said Reverend Prentiss as he handed Emily's wedding band to Spencer.

Spencer smiled before looking into Emily's eyes, "I Spencer, take thee, Emily, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live," said Spencer as he slipped Emily's wedding band onto Emily's left ring finger.

Reverend Prentiss handed Spencer's wedding band to Emily who looked into Spencer's eyes as she started to recite the words she memorized.

"I Emily, take thee, Spencer, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live," said Emily before she slipped Spencer's wedding band onto Spencer's left ring finger.

Reverend Prentiss looked at everyone, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Reverend Prentiss. before looking at Spencer, "You may kiss your bride."

Spencer lifted Emily's veil and pulled Emily into a sweet and gentle kiss while not realizing that 10 seconds into the kiss Declan pulled Sadie into a kiss causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Spencer and Emily broke out of their kiss to see what the laughter was about only to find their soon to be adoptive son holding a squirming Sadie tight as he kissed her on the lips.

"Oh my," said Emily as she and Spencer both broke Declan and Sadie apart.

Sadie glared at Declan as she stomped on Declan's foot, "My daddy said that I'm not allowed to kiss boys until I'm 30," said Sadie before she walked over to her laughing mother who rested her hands on her shoulders.

Emily shook her head before looking at Declan, "Declan, you are not allowed to kiss girls until your 30."

Declan gave Emily his puppy dog eye look, "But daddy is 25 and he just kissed you, mommy," said Declan innocently causing everyone including Spencer and Emily to burst out laughing.

* * *

_A/N: I just had to end the chapter with an "out of the mouth of babes" moment, but the reception is happening in the next chapter._


	13. The Reception

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, supergirl superman, jenny crum, fishtrek, lolyncut, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 12.

_I'm glad that everyone loved the ending of the chapter and I have it that Spencer's teammates are at the wedding._

_Updates will be sporadic for a while because aside from helping out at my family's rummage sale tomorrow; I started to make a new full-sized quilt for myself since the quilt I made myself six years ago is beginning to wear out from use (I use it as a summer blanket while I place it over my comforter during the cold Wisconsin winters). Before any of you ask what pattern I'm going to use, I'm going to be making a puzzle piece quilt because of me being autistic._

_This chapter starts right after the last chapter._

* * *

**Previously in chapter 12**

**Reverend Prentiss looked at everyone, ****"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Reverend Prentiss. before looking at Spencer, "You may kiss your bride."**

**Spencer lifted Emily's veil and pulled Emily into a sweet and gentle kiss while not realizing that 10 seconds into the kiss Declan pulled Sadie into a kiss causing everyone to burst into laughter. **

**Spencer and Emily broke out of their kiss to see what the laughter was about only to find their soon to be adoptive son holding a squirming Sadie tight as he kissed her on the lips.**

**"Oh my," said Emily as she and Spencer both broke Declan and Sadie apart.**

**Sadie glared at Declan as she stomped on Declan's foot, ****"My daddy said that I'm not allowed to kiss boys until I'm 30," said Sadie before she walked over to her laughing mother who rested her hands on her shoulders.**

**Emily shook her head before looking at Declan, ****"Declan, you are not allowed to kiss girls until your 30."**

**Declan gave Emily his puppy dog eye look, ****"But daddy is 25 and he just kissed you, mommy," said Declan innocently causing everyone including Spencer and Emily to burst out laughing.**

* * *

After the laughing stop, Reverend Prentiss cleared his throat, "I now present Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid," said Reverend Prentiss.

Spencer and Emily each took one of Declan's hands and led the six-year-old boy back down the aisle and walked towards the area of the garden where Elizabeth insisted on having pictures taken after the wedding.

When they reached their destination, Spencer knelt down to Declan's eye level and spoke in a firm voice, "Even though what you did was funny and cute to everyone, Sadie didn't like it that you pulled her into a kiss."

Declan ducked his head, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Emily rested a hand on Declan's shoulder, "Sadie is the one you need to apologize to."

"I will apologize to her," said Declan.

Spencer looked at Declan, "The next time you do something that you shouldn't be doing, you'll be getting a six-minute-long timeout."

Emily looked at Declan, "And if you do something else after getting a timeout, Louise will be taking you home."

"I understand," said Declan just as Spencer's parents and Emily's mother came over to them.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," said Diana as tears fell down her face.

"Thanks, mom," said Spencer.

William looked at his son, "I agree with your mother about the ceremony, and hopefully you'll be able to commit to the vows you made unlike me."

Elizabeth looked at her son-in-law, "Weren't you nervous about saying your vows?" asked Elizabeth.

Spencer nodded, "I was, but Hotch told me to just imagine giving a profile to only Emily."

Diana nodded, "I approve Agent Hotchner's advice."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Good advice," said Elizabeth before looking at Declan, "Even though what you did at the ending of the ceremony was cute, I hope that Emily and Spencer talked to you about what you did wasn't appropriate."

Declan nodded, "Mommy and daddy told me that the next time I do something that I'm not supposed to do will earn me a six-minute-long timeout. After that, I would be taken home if I do something I'm not supposed to be doing after the timeout."

"Good," said Elizabeth before looking at her daughter, son-in-law, and the parents of her son-in-law, "I had my butler and maids serve the guests sparkling cider and finger sandwiches while we get our pictures taken."

A few minutes later the photographer Jessie entered the room where Spencer and Emily would be greeting their guests and looked at Spencer and Emily, "I hope you two didn't mind me getting a picture of Declan kissing Sadie while you two were kissing."

"Not at all," said Emily.

A minute Jesse was getting a few pictures of Spencer and Emily taken before he took pictures of Spencer, Emily, and Declan together. A picture of Emily with her mom. A picture of Emily, Elizabeth, and Declan together. A picture of Spencer with his parents. A picture of Spencer, his parents, and Declan. After a picture of all five adults and one child together before Spencer's cousin Thomas, Fiona Duncan, and Sadie Duncan entered the room so pictures of the bride, groom, best man, matron of honor, flower girl, and ring bearer could be taken before Declan apologized to Sadie about his behavior.

* * *

20 minutes later, Spencer and Emily were standing next to each other as they rested their hands on Declan's shoulders when Hotch and Haley were the first ones to approach them.

"That was a very beautiful ceremony," said Haley.

"Thank you," said Spencer and Emily in unison.

Spencer noticed the lack of Jack, "Where's Jack?" asked Spencer.

"Jack is with my sister because I didn't feel comfortable about bringing a 19-month-old to a wedding," said Haley just as her cell phone rang causing her to look at her phone before looking at Hotch as she avoided eye contact, "It's my friend Claire, so I'll be back soon," said Haley before walking away.

Spencer and Emily exchanged glances as they realized that Haley just lied about who was calling.

Hotch looked at them, "As Haley said, it was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks," said Spencer.

Hotch looked at Emily, "When you and Spencer come back from your honeymoon, aside from planning that you and Spencer share a hotel room during cases what do you want to be called?" asked Hotch.

"I'll be hyphenating my last name, but I'll go by Emily or Prentiss at work to avoid confusion," said Emily.

Hotch nodded his approval.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Did Gideon not come to the wedding because of losing Sarah two weeks ago?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, but he gave me his gift to give to you on the table along with other gifts you two received," said Hotch before he walked away so Garcia approached them.

"The wedding was so beautiful," gushed Garcia before looking down at Declan and gushed, "And you were so cute at the end of the ceremony when it came to pulling the flower girl into a kiss."

Declan nodded, "I know what I did was funny and cute, but I was told that Sadie didn't like it that I pull her into a kiss."

Emily looked at Garcia, "Spencer and I told Declan that the next time he does something he shouldn't be doing, he'll be earning a six-minute-long timeout."

"And if he does something after that, Louise will take him home," said Spencer.

"You two are already full-on mommy and daddy on Declan," said Garcia.

"When we filed to become Declan's guardians, we had to take a few parenting classes together," said Spencer.

"Why don't you move along so we can greet the rest of our guests before we eat an early dinner," said Emily.

"We talk later?" asked Garcia.

"We will," said Emily.

Garcia walked away so Morgan and his date can greet them.

"Congratulations, Man," said Morgan as he clapped Spencer on the shoulder before gesturing to the 31-year-old woman who was patiently standing next to him, "This is my neighbor and date, Dr. Savannah Hayes."

Spencer smiled at Savannah, "Medical doctor or Ph. D. doctor like me?" asked Spencer.

"I just became an emergency room doctor at Bethesda General Hospital," said Savannah.

Spencer nodded, "Impressive."

"The wedding was very beautiful," said Savannah before looking down at Declan, "And you were very cute during the wedding, Declan."

Declan smiled, "Thank you."

Morgan led Savannah away causing Spencer's childhood friend Ethan to come over.

"Congratulations and I'm glad that you're doing good since the last time I saw you in New Orleans, Reid," said Ethan.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you, Ethan," said Spencer before gesturing to Declan, "This is our soon to be adoptive son Declan"

Ethan smiled at Declan, "Pleased to meet you, Declan."

Spencer looked at Ethan, "We're hoping that you'll become Declan's godfather when we adopt him."

Ethan grinned.

"I'll be honored," said Ethan before he walked away.

Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. approached them with JJ who was throwing glares at him, "Congratulations on your marriage and thank you for telling Jennifer that she could bring a date to your wedding, Dr. Reid and Mrs. Reid," said Will as he shook hands with Spencer and Emily.

JJ glared at Will, "I didn't want you to come since I wasn't ready to reveal that I've been in a relationship for two months," said JJ before storming away.

Will shook his head before giving Spencer and Emily an apologetic look, "I thought that it was time to meet Jennifer's friends and family since my colleagues know that I've been dating Jennifer for two months now."

Spencer nodded, "I don't blame you for insisting on meeting Emily, the rest of the team, and me under better circumstances today. I met my mother-in-law after dating Emily for four weeks while Emily met my mom after we dated for almost seven weeks."

Will nodded as he looked towards the area where JJ was talking to Garcia, "I just hope that she doesn't break up with me over today," said Will before walking away.

Emily's friends John Cooley and Matthew Benton came over and hugged Emily.

"I'm so glad that you finally found someone," said John.

"Thank you," said Emily before looking at Spencer, "These are my friends Matthew Benton and John Cooley from when I lived in Rome."

Spencer smiled, "Emily has told me so much about you two."

Matthew and John exchanged glances as they wondered if Spencer knew about Emily's abortion in Italy.

"Just treat her well so we don't have to come after you," said John before he and Matthew walked away.

Emily's former coworker from Interpol approached them and looked at Emily, "Congratulations on your nuptials," said Clyde with his British accent before looking at Spencer, "I heard about your IQ of 187, your eidetic memory, your impressive reading speed, and you being fluent in a few languages so if you and Emily ever get tired of the FBI, Interpol would be happy to have you."

Emily glared at Clyde as she thought about the letter of recommendation Clyde Easter wrote for her, "Spencer and I are both happy in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and there's no way I would make Spencer live farther away from his mother than we already live."

Spencer looked at Emily, "It's OK," said Spencer before looking at Clyde, "It's an honor to meet you."

"You too," said Clyde before walking away so Spencer could meet Emily's former teammates Sean McAllister, Tsia Mosley, and Jeremy Wolff from her days in the JTF-12 team.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Emily were sitting next to each other at a table with Spencer's parents, Elizabeth, and Declan when they laughed when they saw the peas on their plates.

"What's so funny?" asked Diana.

Declan looked at his soon to be adopted parents, "Why are you two laughing about something on your plates?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled as he flashed back to the conversation he and Emily had about chocolate and peas as he talked about why he and Emily are laughing about the peas.

_Flashback to January of 2007_

_Hotch looked at Spencer, __"Well, define love," said Hotch._

_"Chemically, it involves surging brain elements called monoamines, dopamines, norepinephrine, and serotonin. Love chemicals controlled by phenethylamine, also found in..." said Spencer before Emily interrupted _

_"Chocolate. I love chocolate!" exclaimed Emily._

_Spencer grinned, __"Peas, too! It's also found in peas!" _

_Emily gave Spencer a confused look, __"Peas?" asked Emily._

_Hotch shook his head as he wondered if Spencer and Emily were ever going to admit their feelings to each other as he thought knowing that Spencer and Emily started to spend more time together outside of work after the physics magic incident in the bullpen before Morgan's arrest in Chicago, __"Reid."_

_Flashback over_

Spencer finished relaying the conversation while Elizabeth shook her head, "You two are something else," said Elizabeth.

Emily nodded, "After that case, Spencer and I went to see "Solaris" at a movie theater together and he gave me a few Hershey chocolate bars."

"That's sweet," said Diana before looking at her son, "After I have a dance with you, I hope that it's OK that your uncle Gordon, aunt Ethel, and I head to the hotel so we can get a few hours of sleep before we start our long drive back to Vegas."

Spencer smiled, "It's OK."

"I expect to read about your trip to Paris, France in your upcoming letters," said Diana.

"I'll write about all the sights Emily and I see together," said Spencer before his cousin Thomas decided to give a speech about him before Fiona took a turn.

* * *

45 minutes later everyone had just finished up eating the dinner or gave speeches about Spencer and Emily when Spencer and Emily who had just cut up two pieces of chocolate cake looked at each other in the eyes.

"Ready?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Spencer.

A second later Spencer and Emily were feeding each other a piece of cake while not caring that they got vanilla frosting that covered their chocolate cake all over their faces before they kissed each other on the lips as they cleaned the frosting off of each other's faces while a few people let out wolf whistles while Elizabeth covered Declan's eyes.

* * *

15 minutes later everyone was enjoying their cake just as Spencer and Emily saw Declan smashing cake in Sadie's face causing them to walk towards Declan and a crying Sadie.

"Declan, you just earned yourself a timeout," said Spencer as he led Declan towards a bench and pointed to the bench, "You're sitting here for six minutes to think about what you did."

Declan sighed as he sat down, "I was just copying what you and mommy did."

"I figured that, but Sadie didn't like it that you smashed cake in her face," said Spencer before thinking about what he learned about Emily's goddaughter Sadie while knowing that Declan already knows about his mother, "Have you ever heard about Asperger's syndrome?" asked Spencer.

Declan shook his head, "No."

Spencer nodded as he thought about how important it was to speak to Declan in an adult manner because of how smart Declan is, "Asperger's syndrome is a developmental disorder on the Autism spectrum that causes children and adults to have problems making or maintaining friendships. They sometimes like to isolate themselves or have minimal interaction in social situations. They make poor eye contact or the tendency to stare at others. They have trouble understanding gestures. They really can't recognize humor, irony, and sarcasm. And they have inappropriate behaviors or odd mannerisms," said Spencer before looking into Declan's blue eyes, "So Sadie isn't appreciating you kissing her or smashing cake into her face because she isn't a huge fan of physical contact and you'll also be in the same class with other kids like Sadie when you start the first grade this fall."

Declan nodded, "OK, and would it be OK if I ask Sadie to dance with me when it's time to dance?" asked Declan.

"Only if you ask Sadie to dance with you first and you'll need to stay off the dance floor until Emily and I give you the OK," said Spencer.

"OK," said Declan.

Spencer looked at his watch and saw that it's been seven minutes, "You've been in a timeout a minute longer than you were supposed to be, so let's go have you apologize to Sadie."

"OK, daddy," said Declan.

A minute later Spencer and Declan were approaching Sadie who was standing with Emily.

Declan looked at Sadie, "I'm sorry for smashing cake in your face."

"It's OK," said Sadie before running off into a quiet corner to eat her cake.

* * *

15 minutes later Spencer and Emily just had their first dance as husband and wife to the song "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds allowing Spencer to gesture to Declan to join them just as the song "I Love You" from one of the popular children's show "Barney" started to play causing Spencer and Emily to lift Declan and started to dance with Declan.

After the song "I Love You" was finished, a sound of a throat being cleared through the microphone sounded causing everyone to see William.

"I'm Spencer's father William. I'm wondering if my daughter-in-law would have the honor to do the father/daughter dance with me even though she was planning to share that dance with her uncle," said William.

Emily looked over at her uncle Eric, "Are you OK with this?" asked Emily.

Eric nodded, "William already asked me for his blessing and I gave him the OK to step in for this dance as long as its OK with you."

Spencer looked at Emily, "I won't mind you sharing the father/daughter dance tradition with my father."

Emily nodded as she looked at William, "OK."

A minute later the song "It's For My Dad" by Nancy Sinatra started to play causing Emily to look at William.

"Nancy Sinatra wrote this song after her father Frank Sinatra died, so I thought that we could dance to this song to honor your father," said William.

Emily smiled, "It's perfect," said Emily as she allowed her father-in-law to lead her in a slow dance.

"Even though your father is dead, as my daughter-in-law I hope that you can call me dad," said William.

After Emily and William were done dancing, Spencer led his mother onto the dance floor just as Bob Dylan's song "Forever Young" started to play.

Diana to look at Spencer, "You still remember that I like Bob Dylan."

Spencer nodded, "I do and the DJ suggested this song when he asked me about singers that you like," said Spencer as he started to slowly dance with his mom on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Emily who was standing next to her mother wiped a tear, "I just love seeing moments like this between Spencer and his mother."

Elizabeth nodded as she thought about seeing the interactions between Spencer and his mother since Thursday and how Spencer was to her when she met him nearly two months ago, "Then it's a given that you and Spencer will be married until one of you two die since my son-in-law is a Mama's boy who loves his mother deeply and Diana did a great job raising him to treat women with respect from an early age."

When the song was over, Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "I'm going to go ask my son-in-law for a dance before you dance with him until you two leave for Paris," said Elizabeth as she briskly walked towards Spencer and his mother and asked him to dance while John Cooley and Matthew Benton approached Emily.

"Does Spencer know about what happened in Italy?" asked John quietly.

Emily nodded, "He does and he doesn't judge me and we're going to try for a baby while we're on our honeymoon."

John smiled, "Based on your interactions with the boy you and Spencer are going to adopt, you'll be a great mother, Emily."

Emily smiled at John and Matthew and noticed the lack of wedding bands on their fingers, "Hopefully you two meet the future Mrs. Cooley or Mrs. Benton someday and have kids," said Emily as she didn't realize that one of them would never get married or have kids within the next two years.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Emily had just finished dancing to another song together when JJ approached them, "Would you mind sharing a dance with me, Spence?" asked JJ.

Emily nodded at her husband as she glanced over where Declan and Sadie were dancing together causing her to wonder if Sadie will become Declan's future Mrs. Reid in about 20 years, "Go ahead and dance with JJ while I see if Detective LaMontagne wants to dance with me," said Emily before she walked off to find Will.

At that moment Spencer started to lead JJ in a slow dance when he looked at JJ, "I know that you're angry at Will for insisting on coming as your date to my wedding, but you should embrace the fact that you have a date for my wedding and enjoy this reception with him. Besides, everyone knows that you're in a relationship with Will."

"Everyone knows about Will and me?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "Aside from me telling you to give Will a chance, you work with five profilers who all noticed that you've been happier since the day after we got back from New Orleans. We're all happy that you found someone to explore a relationship with since our job makes it hard for us to date. You really need to let me go so you can get more serious about your relationship with Will," said Spencer as he looked towards the area where Will was watching them while he danced with Emily, "Let's switch dance partners so you can talk to Will," said Spencer as he and JJ danced towards the direction where Emily and Will were dancing and switched dance partners.

A minute later JJ looked into Will's eyes as they danced to "Bless This Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts, "Hey, Will... It's not that I didn't want them to know. I don't care about that. It's not about the possible relocating we would have to do if we're still together next year. It's not about traveling on the weekends or some other guy I'm still getting over," said JJ as she looked towards the area where Spencer was laughing as he dipped a laughing Emily while they dance, "I didn't want to tell anyone it becomes real, and when it becomes real, people get hurt, and I've always run from getting hurt, always, and I don't want to run anymore, Not from you, and."

Will looked at his girlfriend of two months, "Just shut up," said Will as he pulled JJ into a kiss.

* * *

Spencer and Emily stopped dancing for a moment as they looked towards the area where JJ and Will were dancing.

"It looks like they made up," said Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I agree, and hopefully JJ has met the one."

Emily nodded, "They do make a good couple," said Emily before she looked towards the area where Morgan and his date Savannah were dancing as she noticed how happy Morgan was with Savannah while Garcia watched them from a distance causing her to shake her head, "I just wonder if Morgan found the one too since Garcia looks like she's lusting for Morgan like she was during the Super Bowl party."

Spencer looked towards the area where Grant Anderson and Gina Sharp who decided to come as each other's dates were dancing, "Was that when I was playing a "Star Trek" drinking game with Anderson and Sharp?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she thought about how she was itching to join Spencer, Grant Anderson, and Gina Sharp in their drinking game even though she chose to sit with Hotch and Haley as a way to get over her crush on Spencer before the dreadful phone call that started the case that changed Spencer's life forever, "Yes. I was actually thinking about joining you since you, Anderson, and Gina were having so much fun geeking out together," said Emily causing Spencer to laugh while she looked at her husband's watch and saw that it was 8 PM, "What do you think of taking Declan home and read him a bedtime story before we catch our flight to France?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Good idea."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were thanking their guests for coming before they took a sleepy Declan home before they boarded their flight to France.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending this chapter here __since I'm going to go spend the next hour or two working on ironing and cutting fabric for my quilt (As someone with a bleeding disorder, I'm careful using a rotary cutter because I don't want a trip to the emergency room for stitches) __and please visit my profile about the poll I created for this story since I brought in Savannah Hayes into this chapter._


	14. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, jenny crum, fishtrek, and lolyncut for reviewing chapter 13.

_Sorry for the delay, but I promised myself that I wouldn't update this story until I updated The Profiler and the Nurse Book Three while I had to decide where in the French Alps Spencer and Emily should go to. I ended up deciding that Emily's grandfather's cabin should be near Grenoble, France based on learning that Grenoble, France is town that's big on science when it comes to Grenoble Institute of Technology and the French National Center for Scientific Research before they go to Paris where Declan will join them because of Disneyland Paris. I'm not going to write about Spencer's and Emily's entire honeymoon since I've never been to France._

_The poll I created about Morgan and Garcia in this story is still on my profile. So if you haven't voted yet, please visit my profile and vote since there are only four votes and I'll be making my final decision about Morgan's and Garcia's love lives at the time of Penelope which is a long ways yet since I won't have Doubt happen until the week of September 17th of 2007 and it's the evening of May 27th in the beginning of the chapter._

* * *

Spencer's eyes went as he and Emily entered the cabin that Emily's grandfather left to Emily in his will as he took in the sight of the rustic furniture and a fireplace. He and his wife both set down their suitcases and supplies that they bought in Grenoble before Emily looked at him as she turned on the lights that turned on thanks to making sure that someone came and turned on the electricity before she and her husband arrived.

"This place is great," said Spencer before looking up to see that actual light bulbs lighting up the cabin while being grateful that the light bulbs weren't hanging like the one in Hankel's cabin, "I thought that this cabin didn't have electricity?" asked Spencer.

"After my grandfather left me his cabin, my mom insisted on getting electricity installed and a bathroom added even though we'll still have to light a fire to warm up the cabin," said Emily before looking at the 24-pack of bottled water, cleaning supplies, bags of ice, a big cooler, and non-perishable food that they bought in Grenoble before she looked at her husband, "We should get everything put away and clean up this cabin since I haven't been here since Ian Doyle's execution and I was forced to take a break from work before I was sent to the Midwest for a while."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were working together on cleaning the cabin and making the king-sized bed with sheets, pillows, and a comforter they bought at a store in Grenoble.

* * *

When they were finished cleaning the cabin and putting their groceries away, Spencer and Emily hurried to the bedroom where they quickly undressed each other and started a heated make-out session that led them to the king-sized bed to consummate their marriage.

* * *

Spencer and Emily woke up and Emily looked at her husband who was slipping on his glasses, "Last night was wonderful," said Emily groggily.

Spencer nodded as his stomach let out a loud growl causing Emily to look at her cell phone and see that it was 5 AM, "What do you think about making breakfast and eat outside while we watch the sunrise?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Good idea."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were taking turns in the bathroom before they cooked breakfast over the stove together. When they were done cooking, they headed outside to eat their breakfast as they watched the sunrise while snapping a few pictures.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Spencer was sitting at a table at a café while Emily was inside using the bathroom when he heard a female voice.

"Is that you, Spencer?" asked a woman.

Spencer turned around to see Lila Archer wearing jeans, a sweatshirt with the hood over her head, and sunglasses covering her eyes, "What are you doing in Grenoble, Lila?" asked Spencer.

"I'm staring in a movie that isn't being filmed far from here. Are you on your honeymoon?" asked Lila.

Spencer smiled as he realized that his classmate Parker must have called Lila after he called Parker about coming to DC for his wedding, "Did Parker tell you that I was getting married?" asked Spencer.

Lila nodded, "He did and he sent me pictures he took at the wedding," said Lila before recalling the name that Parker told her and gushed, "Your wife Emily is really beautiful. The little boy you two are adopting was so cute with the flower girl in the picture of you and Emily sealing your marriage with a kiss."

"Thank you, and I hope that you'll find the one for you someday," said Spencer.

Lila smiled, "About that, I started dating Parker eight months ago and we're engaged."

Spencer smiled as he thought about the man who treated him like a little brother in high school finally found the one, "Congratulations, and when will you two be getting married?" asked Spencer.

"We'll be getting married when I'm done filming here in August," said Lila.

Spencer smiled when he saw Emily coming towards them with two espressos causing Lila to turn her head at the sound of footsteps causing Lila to realize that the new Mrs. Reid was joining them.

"I got you another espresso, Spencer," said Emily.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Thanks, Emily," said Spencer before noticing that Emily was looking at the mystery woman, "Emily, I want you to meet Lila Archer."

Emily gave a small smile as she shook hands with Lila, "It's an honor to meet you, Lila."

Lila smiled, "You too. I'm glad that Spencer found someone to make him happy," said Lila before thinking about her upcoming wedding in August, "If you two can make it, would you two like to come to Parker's and my wedding on August 25th?" asked Lila.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Parker is one of my two classmates that came to our wedding."

Emily nodded as she thought about Parker telling her that he never bullied her husband because of having a sibling around her husband's age while he was on the basketball team that Spencer helped coached, "We'll have to talk to our boss when we return to Washington D.C., but we can't make any promises right now because of our job."

"That's OK, and please feel free to bring the little boy you two are adopting," said Lila.

"Are you sure about us bringing Declan?" asked Emily.

"Parker's and my nieces and nephews will be attending the wedding and reception. So we wouldn't mind you two bringing the little boy you two are adopting along," said Lila just as her cell phone rang causing her to smile when she saw that it was Parker, "It's Parker, and I'll tell him that I ran into you two while I scold him for not telling me that you two will be in Grenoble at the same time as me," said Lila before walking away as she answered her phone.

Spencer looked at Emily, "I hope that meeting Lila wasn't an issue at the start of our marriage."

"Not at all because you met one of my ex's at our wedding," said Emily before looking at the time on her phone, "We should probably start heading back up the mountain before it gets dark out."

"Can we please stargaze tonight?" asked Spencer.

Emily laughed as she thought about the telescope her husband bought at one of the shops they went to earlier because of not finding a telescope at the cabin, "Yes."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were heading to their rental jeep that would help get them up the mountain.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Emily were laying on a blanket watching the stars.

"Even though this area is great for stargazing, I still think that the atmosphere for stargazing is much better in the Mojave Desert," said Spencer.

Emily thought about the evening that she, Declan, and her husband went stargazing in the desert the weekend they went to visit Diana, "I have to agree with you, Spencer," said Emily before she started to remove the sweater that her husband put on to combat the late Spring evening chill.

"Shouldn't we go inside so no one can see us and arrest us for having sex in public?" asked Spencer.

Emily shook her head, "There's no one who's going to see us having sex here, and you already know that one of my goals was to have sex with you under the stars," said Emily as she continued to strip her husband.

Spencer shook his head as he started to strip his wife before his wife used her legs to flip them so he would be on top of her and covered themselves with a blanket while not realizing that their night under the stars would cause their soon to be adoptive son Declan become a big brother.

* * *

On their third day in France, Emily looked at her husband who was making blueberry pancakes on the stove, "I arranged for us to have tours at the Grenoble Institute of Technology and the French National Center for Scientific Research today," said Emily.

Spencer looked at his wife in shock, "You got us tours at the Grenoble Institute of Technology and the French National Center for Scientific Research?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Since you already occasionally consult with the French Center for Scientific Research's administrative office in Washington D.C. on days off and evenings when we're home, I thought that you would enjoy getting to see the headquarters in Grenoble and Paris while we're in France. When it comes to the Grenoble Institute of Technology, I recalled telling me that your engineering professor from Cal-tech is currently teaching there. So I called him about giving us a tour while we're on our honeymoon and he agreed to give us a tour as long as you talk to his students about your dissertation."

"Which I won't mind about, but are you sure that you want to visit both places with me?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Visiting those two places will only take us today, and I'll still have my way with you during our last two days in Grenoble before we join Louise and Declan in Paris."

Spencer thought about the reason why they asked Louise to bring Declan to Paris on the sixth day of their honeymoon when they were planning their honeymoon, "Do you think that Declan will be surprised about us taking him to Disneyland Paris?" asked Spencer.

"He will be, but we will still have to take him and any children we have together to Walt Disneyworld and Disneyland in the future," said Emily.

Spencer smiled, "Don't forget about the various amusement parks that are near or a few hours away from Washington D.C."

"Am I going to hear you ramble about engineering and physics when we take Declan to Disneyland Paris?" asked Emily.

"Maybe," said Spencer.

"If you do, don't ever change since I'm glad that you're back to your old self," said Emily.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Emily were cooking chicken stir fry over the fire when Spencer looked at his wife, "I had a great time touring Grenoble Institute of Technology and the French Center for Scientific Research today," said Spencer.

"I'm glad you did, and when we settle into a routine with Declan we'll find more time for you to consult with the D.C. office since you are entitled to use your PhDs for when we're not on a case."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks, and how about we move out here after we both retire from the FBI?" asked Spencer.

"Are you sure about us moving out here?" asked Emily.

"You've been happy about returning to Grenoble. You also heard my former professor tells me that the Grenoble Institute of Technology and the French Center for Scientific Research would love to have me work for them if we ever want to leave the FBI and move out here," said Spencer.

* * *

Three days later Spencer and Emily were drinking some coffee at the airport in Paris when Emily's phone vibrated causing the 36-year-old agent to look at her phone to see a text from Louise as she typed a reply, "It's Louise telling me that hers and Declan's plane landed and they'll see us soon," said Emily.

Spencer smiled, "I can't wait to see Declan's face when we tell him that we're going to Disneyland Paris during our last two days in Paris."

Emily nodded, "Me too," said Emily before looking at their empty coffee cups and their plates that contained crumbs from croissants, "Let's go meet them by the baggage claim area."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were smiling as they watched Declan drag Lucy with him towards them.

"Mommy. Daddy," said Declan.

Spencer scooped up Declan and twirled him around, "Were you a good boy for Louise since Saturday?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "I ate everything that Louise gave me, I kept my room clean, I did what I was told to do, and I did the daily chores that you two gave me to do."

Louise nodded, "Declan was a well-behaved boy, and I did end up taking him out for ice cream a few times."

Emily smiled, "Good," said Emily before looking at her husband, "Since we have our bags, let's get Declan's and Louise's bags and head over to our hotel."

Declan looked at Emily, "Can we please go get something to eat?" asked Declan.

"We were waiting for you and Louise to arrive to get breakfast since our plane landed an hour ago," said Emily.

* * *

An hour later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and Louise were sitting at an outdoor café that was not far from the Eiffel tower when Declan looked at Spencer and Emily, "Can we see if we can go up the Eiffel tower today?" asked Declan.

"We're going tomorrow evening since we snagged tickets for tomorrow evening," said Emily.

"What are we going to do today then?" asked Declan.

"We're going to the Notre Dame Cathedral this morning while we go to the museum of Natural History this afternoon," said Emily.

Declan grinned as he recognized the name of the cathedral, "I get to see where Quasimodo lived in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" asked Declan excitably.

"Yes," said Spencer.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" asked Declan.

"We're visiting the Palace of Versailles," said Spencer.

Declan smiled, "Where Marie Antoinette lived before she died during the French Revolution?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled as he thought about how Declan loved watching the History Channel or documentaries on the BBC channel with him causing him and Declan to go on trips to the library so Declan can learn more about certain people and major events in the world, "Yes," said Spencer just as their breakfast arrived.

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer and Emily were each holding one of Declan's hands as they took a tour through the Notre Dame Cathedral.

* * *

A few days later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and Louise were walking through Disneyland Paris when Declan grinned when he saw the entrance for Thunder Mountain Railroad roller coaster, "Can I please go on this ride?" asked Declan as he stood underneath the ruler that showed that Declan was tall enough for the ride.

Emily smiled as she thought about how much fun they had the past three days in Paris with Declan, "We can go on any ride you want to go on as long as your tall enough."

"Let's get in line please," said Declan before looking at Louise, "Are you going on the ride with us?" asked Declan.

Louise nodded, "I'll go on too."

* * *

15 minutes later Declan grinned when he was given the OK to ride the Thunder Mountain Railroad roller coaster before looking at Spencer, "Can you please ride next to me, daddy?" asked Declan.

"Sure," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Declan, "If you enjoy this ride, we'll go on again so I can get a turn riding next to you."

"OK," said Declan.

A few seconds later Spencer and Declan were sitting next to each other in the second car of the train while Emily and Louise climbed into the car behind them.

* * *

When the ride was over, Spencer looked at Declan who was grinning, "I take it that you enjoyed the ride?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "I did and I want to go back in line and ride next to mommy."

"Then let's get back in line," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Louise, "Want to ride again?" asked Spencer.

"Sure, but then I want to take a break," said Louise.

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Louise were sitting next to each other while Emily and Declan rode Thunder Mountain Railroad next to them.

* * *

Later on that evening, Declan looked at Spencer as they were waiting for the fireworks to start, "May I please sit on your shoulders, daddy?" asked Declan.

"Sure," said Spencer as he swooped up Declan and settled the six-year-old boy onto his shoulders, "Did you have a good day today?" asked Spencer.

"Yes and I want to ride Thunder Mountain Railroad again tomorrow," said Declan.

Spencer smiled, "We'll go on any ride you want to go on, Declan," said Spencer.

"Can we please go to Disneyland in California and Walt Disneyworld in Florida someday?" asked Declan.

"We'll see because you know that your mother and I are on-call 24/7."

Emily looked at Declan, "Aside from traveling to Florida or California, there are other amusement parks we can go to in surrounding states like Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia, and Pennsylvania so we don't have to do a lot of traveling to enjoy rides like we did today."

"OK," said Declan before tilting his head, "Louise took me to my friend's Lenny's house three days ago in Reston and I got to hold Lenny's new baby brother and baby sister Daniel and Daisy. I liked holding them and giving them their bottles, so can you two give me a little brother and a little sister to play with?" asked Declan.

* * *

_A/N: I'm ending the honeymoon chapter here and the next chapter will deal with Spencer's and Emily's first day back to work after their honeymoon and I can have Spencer and Emily tell their teammates about their honeymoon by showing them pictures that they took._


	15. Honeymoon is Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Guest, jenny crum, fishtrek, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 14.

_This chapter starts on June 8th of 2007 and it's 9:30 AM in the beginning of the chapter since Spencer and Emily decided that they, Louise, and Declan would catch a flight from Paris that would let them be back in Washington D.C. at 8 AM Eastern time causing them to go out for breakfast before they go home._

* * *

Spencer, Emily, Louise, and Declan entered their brownstone to find it empty.

"We've been robbed," said Declan.

Spencer pulled out his phone so he could call the police only to stop dialing the number for the nearest police department when Elizabeth came down the stairs and looked at them.

"No you guys weren't," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily looked at her mother, "What did you do this time, mom?" asked Emily.

"Even though there is plenty of bedrooms here for you guys until I become a grandmother again, I decided that you four need a much safer house with a yard for Declan to run around in after what happened to Agent Gideon's girlfriend last month," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily sighed as she thought back to her mother getting her this brownstone when she moved back to Washington D.C., "We were planning on looking for a house tomorrow, mom."

"I know, but I know just the house that has plenty of room for you four and my future grandchildren to live in. So come along and bring your suitcases since I already had my staff move your cars and belongings to your new home," said Elizabeth as she gestured them to follow her.

* * *

20 minutes later Emily glared at her mother as she realized that she, her husband, Declan, and Louise were going to live in her mother's mansion, "We're really living with you, mom?" asked Emily.

Spencer took hold of his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"I want you guys to live with me since it's just me living in my eight-bedroom mansion while my cook, maids, and butler live with their own families when they're not working for me," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily glared at her mother, "You have no right moving us into your home after Declan and Louise joined Spencer and me in Paris, mom."

"I know that I should have asked you and Spencer first, but it's so quiet here and I want Declan and any other grandchildren I have to grow up in the home you lived in when I wasn't stationed overseas. Consider me giving you this mansion as an additional wedding present for you two while I'm also living here when I'm not traveling," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Please don't be mad at me, but I agree with your mom that it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to live with her since there are a lot of homes throughout the world that have three and even four generations living under the same roof," said Spencer as he thought about his father insisting on paying what he pays for his mother's medical care as a way to make up for abandoning him, "Even though we're not hurting on money, we would be saving a lot of money by living here since we're going to be sending Declan to one of the best private schools in Washington D.C. while your mother's security team will make sure that Declan and any other children we have together are safe when we're traveling for work."

Emily sighed as she realized that her husband was right, "Your right and I know that living here will let me spend more time with my mom," said Emily before looking at her mother, "Spencer and I will take my childhood bedroom."

Ambassador Prentiss shook her head, "I already had my belongings moved into one of the other seven bedrooms so you two can have the master bedroom where you and your husband will get more privacy," said Ambassador Prentiss before looking at Louise and Declan, "I hope that it's OK that I picked out your bedrooms and got them decorated in a theme based on your bedrooms at Emily's old brownstone."

"Is my room blue?" asked Declan.

Ambassador Prentiss smiled at Declan, "Your room is blue while it has all your furniture and clothes."

Louise looked at Ambassador Prentiss, "I can live here?" asked Louise.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "You're still welcome to live here as Declan's nanny since there will be times that I'll be traveling to another country while Emily and Spencer are on the road," said Ambassador Prentiss before looking at her daughter, "Why don't you lead your husband to my old bedroom so you two can see what I did to your room."

"OK," said Emily as she took her husband's hand and looked at Declan, "After your father and I see our room, we'll come check out your new room."

"OK, mommy," said Declan.

* * *

Spencer and Emily entered the master bedroom causing their eyes to go wide when they saw that the room was painted in a shade of orange that reminded Spencer of the sunsets he used to watch in the Mojave Desert as a child. Spencer's leather couch and armchairs created a small sitting area in the bedroom while the vintage rugs from Spencer's apartment were spread around the bedroom. The king-sized bed they bought together contained a rustic southwestern themed comforter that was the same shade of orange as the wall while the comforter had geometric patterns in red and white. Then they saw photos that they took of the Red Rock Canyon, the sunset, cacti, and horses from Spencer's uncle Gordon's ranch during their trip to Las Vegas so Diana could meet Emily and Declan.

After Spencer broke out of his shock over the theme his mother-in-law chose, he blinked a few times at his wife, "Did your mom bring in my furniture I brought from Las Vegas while giving this bedroom a southwestern theme for me?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she thought about the couches, armchairs, and rugs fitting perfectly with the theme her mother picked as she noticed that she and her husband will still have to put away their clothes and shoes, "Mom knows that you miss the desert, so I'm glad that she figured out a gender-neutral bedroom theme for us," said Emily before looking at her husband, "I need to show you the master bathroom, and after we check out Declan's room we'll work on unpacking."

A minute later Spencer and Emily entered the master bathroom and Spencer's eyes went wide at the clawfoot tub that was like the one from his old apartment while there was a walk-in shower.

"Do you like it?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I do," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Even though this move is unexpected, I think that I'll be comfortable living here."

"Me too, and knowing mom she'll have us shelve our books to our liking in the library," said Emily.

"Which I'll be glad to do," said Spencer before thinking about Declan, "We should probably go check on Declan."

Emily nodded, "We should."

A minute later, Spencer and Emily found Declan in his new bedroom with Ambassador Prentiss and Louise causing Emily to smile when she saw that the walls were painted the same shade of blue that she and Spencer painted Declan's room at the brownstone her mother decided to move them out of while it contained the same bed and comforter before noticing the new posters and basketballs displayed in the bedroom, "Your room is so much cooler here, Declan."

Declan nodded, "Grandma Elizabeth got me autographed posters and basketballs."

Emily looked at her mother, "You didn't have to do that, mom."

Ambassador Prentiss smiled a bit, "I know, but I'm a grandmother who's going to spoil Declan and any other children you have," said Elizabeth before looking at Declan's alarm clock and saw that it was only 10:30 AM and looked at Declan who was letting out a few yawns, "Since you had a long flight and your yawning, you should probably take a nap, young man."

"Can you please tuck me in, grandma?" asked Declan tiredly.

Elizabeth gave Declan a soft smile, "I can," said Ambassador Prentiss before she shooed her daughter, son-in-law, and Louise out of the bedroom by telling Spencer and Emily which room she made into a home office for them causing Spencer and Emily to go check out their office.

* * *

15 minutes later Ambassador Prentiss found her daughter and son-in-law drinking some water in the kitchen, "You two should think about getting a nap before lunch too," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"We're planning on it," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss looked at her daughter and son-in-law, "Did you two like your bedroom and office?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"Both rooms are perfect, mom," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss looked between her daughter and son-in-law, "Since you two are adults, I don't care about what you two do in your bedroom as long as you two lock the door when you two are going to be doing something that you two don't want either Declan, Louise, and me to witness."

Spencer's face started to turn fire engine red as he realized what his mother-in-law was referencing while Emily laughed, "I promise, mom," said Emily before looking at her husband, "Even though we got some sleep on the plane, we should listen to my mom about us getting a nap in before lunch."

Spencer nodded as he thought about it being June 8th, "We need to make sure that we spend the next few days going back to the sleep schedule we had before our honeymoon so we're not tired when we go back to work on Monday."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily fell into their bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had just finished eating lunch when Declan looked at his soon to be adopted grandmother as he thought about the in-ground swimming pool that had a locked gate around it in the backyard, "Can I please go swimming in your swimming pool?" asked Declan.

"As long as an adult supervises you and it's your swimming pool now too," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"Thank you," said Declan before looking at Spencer, "Can you please go swimming with me, daddy?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled, "Sure."

Emily looked at her husband and foster son, "Mind if I join you two?" asked Emily.

"You can join us, mommy," said Declan.

10 minutes later Emily was slathering sunblock on Declan before Spencer and Emily slathered sunblock on each other before the three of them got into the swimming pool so they could work on Declan's swimming lessons.

* * *

Three days Spencer and Emily woke up to their 6:15 AM alarm clock and as soon as Spencer had his glasses on he smiled at his wife, "Good morning, Emily," said Spencer.

Emily pecked her husband on the lips, "Good morning, Spencer," said Emily before she got out of the bed and looked at the window and saw that it was sunny outside, "Since it's nice outside let's get our morning run over with."

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were wearing their workout clothes while Emily had her long raven-colored hair pulled into a ponytail and after checking on Declan who was peacefully sleeping in his new bedroom Spencer and Emily were out on a run through their new neighborhood as they talked about Declan being excited about starting a day camp that deals with science so he could meet other six-year-old kids in Washington D.C. before he started the first grade.

* * *

An hour later Spencer and Emily who were both freshly showered and their work clothes entered the kitchen to find Declan happily chatting with Ambassador Prentiss and Louise while a cook made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs while Louise cut up fruit.

"Good morning, everyone," said Spencer.

Ambassador Prentiss smiled at her daughter and son-in-law, "Did you two have a good run?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"We did," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss's cook Tammy who was around the age of Spencer's aunt Ethel looked at Spencer. "I hope you know that my goal is to get you to gain some much-needed weight because my mother would be appalled at how thin you are if she was alive."

Emily laughed, "I appreciate your help since my mother-in-law wants me to get Spencer to gain some weight, Tammy."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he grabbed a piece of cut-up mango from the bowl before looking at Declan, "Are you excited about going to science camp for a few hours today?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "Can you teach me how to do physics magic so I can show other kids at science camp today?" asked Declan.

"A magician never reveals his secret about physics magic, Declan," said Spencer.

"Even though a magician never reveals his secrets, can you please teach me some magic tricks?" asked Declan.

Spencer tilted his head while Tammy placed a plate filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bowl of fresh fruit in front of him, "Thank you."

Tammy gave Spencer a stern look, "You can't leave this mansion until you clean off your plate, Master Spencer."

Spencer ignored Emily's and Ambassador Prentiss's laughter as he looked at Declan who was waiting for him to answer his question, "I can use you as my apprentice when it comes to magic tricks, so how about we buy you a magic kit if your mother and I come home this evening."

Declan grinned, "Yay!" cheered Declan before he received a smaller sized portion breakfast from Tammy, "Thank you, Tammy."

Tammy ruffled Declan's hair, "Your welcome, Master Declan."

Emily looked at her husband, "You better start eating your breakfast so we don't get in trouble for being late to work on our first day back from your honeymoon."

"OK," said Spencer as he started to cut up his four pancakes and started to eat them.

* * *

As soon as Spencer and Emily reached their desks, Hotch stepped out of his office and looked at them, "Reid and Prentiss, may I please speak to you two?" asked Hotch.

Spencer and Emily entered their unit chief's office a minute later when Hotch looked at them, "Did you two enjoy your honeymoon?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "We did. I'll have to take my mom to Paris someday since she told me that she always wanted to go there someday when I called her on Saturday."

Hotch smiled a bit as he thought about how Emily has been doing good at getting Spencer outside of Washington D.C. more since she joined the team, "Just let me know when you're ready to take your mother."

"Thank you," said Spencer.

Hotch looked between Spencer and Emily, "Speaking of traveling, I got approval for you two to share a hotel room when we're on a case," said Hotch before noticing the newlyweds confused looks, "I told the higher ups that ever since you two started dating, you two always remained professional in the office and during cases while the budget committee is happy about the idea of us having to book one less hotel room during a case."

"I figured the budget committee would be happy because of the number of tax dollars that are used for the government to fund this team," said Spencer.

Emily looked at her boss, "Even though Spencer and I want to start working on our consults, we'll need to file paperwork with Human Resources about changing our address since Spencer, Declan, Louise, and I moved into my mother's mansion when we got back from Paris."

"Why don't you two take care of that paperwork now just in case we get a case since we're done being on stand down," said Hotch.

"OK," said Emily.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Is Gideon back yet?" asked Spencer.

Hotch sighed as he thought about it being nearly a month since Sarah's murder, "He's taking a sabbatical until September 17th, but he'll be back to teach the academy on September 1st."

"OK," said Spencer.

* * *

After taking care of the change of address paperwork, Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a few framed photos and passed them to Emily, "Here are the photos you want to put on your desk," said Spencer.

Emily smiled at her husband as she looked at the picture of her and Spencer sealing their marriage with a kiss while Declan was also kissing her goddaughter, a picture of her, her husband, her mother, and her in-laws that was taken when the photographer took pictures of them, a picture of them alone after the wedding, and a picture of her, her husband, and Declan wearing the Mickey Mouse ears they bought at Disneyland Paris, "Thanks, Spencer," said Emily before gesturing to her husband's messenger bag, "You got the pictures you want to keep on your desk?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "I decided to have the same ones on my desk."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were rearranging their desks so their picture frames could fit before they got started on their paperwork just as Morgan arrived.

"Welcome back Dr. Reid and Agent Reid," said Morgan.

"I'm now known as Emily Prentiss-Reid and I'll be called Prentiss or Emily to avoid confusion," said Emily.

"After work, would you two like me to show you some of the properties I've been working on so you two can be in a house with a big backyard before there is a Baby Reid running around?" asked Morgan.

Emily shook her head, "We're fine because we moved in with my mom's eight-bedroom mansion when we got back from Paris."

Morgan looked at Spencer, "Are you OK with living with your mother-in-law?" asked Morgan.

"I am because there are many homes that have three generations living underneath the same roof when it comes to childcare, sick relatives, saving money, and a few other reasons," said Spencer before he decided to focus on his stack of consults.

* * *

Later on that day during lunch; Spencer, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia were eating lunch together while Spencer and Emily talked about their time in Grenoble and Paris without talking about what they did in the bedroom when JJ's cell phone rang causing her to answer her phone and after speaking to someone she looked at her teammates, "We have a case in Las Vegas, Nevada," said JJ.

Spencer and Emily exchanged glances as they wonder about what could be happening in Spencer's hometown while wondering if Spencer's parents, aunt, uncle, and cousins are safe.

* * *

_A/N: Tomorrow will be a busy day when it comes to 8 AM Zumba, working on laundry and taking care of the dogs, and going to the County Fair with my friends from an adult Autism friendship group I'm a member of in my hometown._

_What type of case should be happening in Spencer's hometown? __I refuse to kill off Spencer's parents, aunt, uncle, or cousins._


	16. Spencer Confronts his Past Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Sazzita, Daisyangel, lolyncut for reviewing chapter 15.

_I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter because of choosing to focus on sewing five rows for the quilt I started sewing on August 22nd and dealing with writer's block on the case in this chapter._

_This chapter starts 20 minutes after the last chapter and I decided that none of Spencer's past bullies would be killed off in this chapter and a two-year-old boy got abducted._

_A huge shout out to Fashionista7 for helping me write down the take down scene since I wanted to include a badass Spencer scene in this chapter. _

* * *

Spencer and Hotch entered the police station when an officer who Spencer had known since he was 11 approached them, "It's good to see you again, Spencer," said Sergeant Peterson as he clapped Spencer on the shoulder.

"You too, Benjamin," said Spencer.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and the rest of the team is questioning Lucas's parents or visiting the store where Lucas was abducted," said Hotch.

Spencer looked at Hotch, "Before you ask me about how I know Sergeant Peterson and that I'm on first-name basis with him, you remember the bullying incident that caused my aunt and uncle to call the police?" asked Spencer quietly.

Hotch nodded, "Was Sergeant Peterson one of the officers that took care of everyone involved with the incident?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

Sergeant Peterson then noticed the wedding band on Spencer's left ring finger causing him to remember that Spencer was supposed to get married on May 26th and he couldn't make it to the wedding because of catching a late spring cold, "Hopefully I can see some pictures after we rescue Lucas and arrest his abductor while I meet your wife the next time your wife is in town with you."

"I'll show you pictures later, but you'll be meeting my wife shortly since she's at the store where Lucas was abducted from," said Spencer before he headed to the room where files that he called about on the plane were waiting for him.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer was reading some files about Lucas's family or sex offenders in the area to rule out suspects when a young female detective around Spencer's age approached him.

"I'm Detective Marie Wilson, and just let me know if you have any questions about the area," said Detective Wilson as she twirled her shoulder-length blonde hair with her fingers.

Spencer who was focusing on the files about Lucas's family spoke up, "I don't need help," said Spencer as he started to read another file.

"After this case, would you like to go out for dinner with me before I show you the sights?" asked Detective Wilson.

Spencer set down the file so he could make eye contact with Detective Wilson as he held up his left hand causing Detective Wilson to sigh in defeat as she realized that the young FBI agent in front of her is already married, "I have a wife and a son. I don't need you to show me around Las Vegas because I was born and raised here until I left for college in California and eventually moved out East to join the FBI," said Spencer just as another officer approached them and looked at his colleague.

"You should stop flirting with one of my married best friends and get back to work, Marie," said Detective Howard before looking at Spencer as he thought back to liking Emily when they met at the wedding while he also got to meet the six-year-old boy that Spencer and Emily are in the process of adopting, "Looks like married life and parenthood agrees with you because you look happier than ever, Spencer."

Spencer smiled at his childhood neighbor and playmate who didn't care that he was a child prodigy who ended up skipping six grades while he had to leave for California at 12, "Hopefully you'll find someone someday too, Jeff."

"Me too and thanks again for inviting me to the wedding, Spencer," said Detective Howard.

"Your welcome and I'm glad that you were able to make it," said Spencer.

"Me too, but as much as I want to continue talking, we have a missing child to find," said Detective Howard before he led Detective Wilson away just as Emily approached him with a cup of coffee.

"Here, Spencer," said Emily.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "Thanks," said Spencer as he took a sip and realized that his wife picked up coffee from the coffee shop that he took Emily too after visiting the High Desert State Prison to talk to Richard Hillman, "I take it that you saw Detective Wilson trying to ask me out for a date?" asked Spencer quietly.

Emily nodded, "Yes. I knew that you would be faithful to me since your father told you not to make the same mistake he made," said Emily just as Sergeant Peterson and Hotch came over.

"A four-year-old girl has been abducted from another park this time when the mother had her back on her daughter for a moment as she talked on the phone to her husband," said Detective Peterson before looking at Spencer with a grim look on his face, "The father of the little girl was one of the football players I had to arrest after that incident."

Spencer tensed up causing Emily to start rubbing his shoulders, "What's the father's name?" asked Spencer.

"Travis Dawson and he and his wife will be here in 10 minutes," said Sergeant Peterson.

Spencer nodded as he thought about how Travis served in juvenile detention for only two weeks before his parents shipped him off to an unknown location.

Hotch looked at Spencer, "Sergeant Peterson and I both agreed that it's your choice if you want to face him or not. You're welcome to work in Sergeant Peterson's office while Travis and his wife are being questioned here since you told me that everyone involved was ordered to stay away from you."

"I'll face Travis since it's better to face him now than later since a missing child is at stake," said Spencer.

Emily looked at Hotch, "Is it OK if I do this interview with my husband?" asked Emily.

Hotch nodded, "JJ's still dealing with the media while Morgan is still talking to Lucas's family, so you can do this interview with your husband and I'll step in if there are any problems with Travis."

Five minutes later Spencer and Emily entered the room where Travis Dawson and his wife Amelia were sitting in when Travis's mouth opened in shock when he recognized Spencer.

"Little Spencer Reid is a Fed?" asked Travis.

Amelia slapped her husband's arm, "We need to cooperate with the FBI if we want our daughter back."

"I've been Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid for over three years," said Spencer firmly before looking at Amelia who was looking at him curiously causing him to realize that Amelia must know about what her husband did to him, "I assume that you know what your husband did to me in fall of 1993?" asked Spencer.

Amelia nodded, "I did and I made sure that my husband changed when I started dating him."

Spencer nodded before Travis looked at Spencer with a pleading look on his face, "Just please don't let Cassandra die because of what I did to you. Amelia can't get pregnant again and our jobs make it hard for us to adopt or foster."

"I'm not going to let our past let Cassandra be killed by the unsub since I took an oath to serve and protect this country. My wife and I are in the process of adopting a six-year-old boy," said Spencer before he decided to focus on Cassandra and allowed Emily to start interviewing Travis and Amelia.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer and Emily were looking at the two pictures of Lucas and Cassandra who looked so much alike before Emily looked at her husband, "I can see the wheels turning in your brain, Spencer," said Emily.

Spencer turned and looked at his wife, "You know all about the newspapers I get delivered to us?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "You always look forward to getting newspapers from here so you can keep up with the news from your hometown," said Emily just as Hotch, JJ, and Morgan joined them.

"A year ago, there was an article about a family of four being victims of a home invasion robbery-homicide and the wife was the sole survivor since she was able to fight for the robber's gun and shoot the guy dead before the police came into the house," said Spencer.

"So you're thinking that our unsub is a woman and she's trying to replace the family she lost?" asked Hotch.

Spencer nodded, "Yes," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and called Garcia and placed his phone on speaker.

"Speak boy wonder," said Garcia.

"You're on speaker, Garcia," said Spencer.

"What can I do for you?" asked Garcia.

"I ended up realizing who the unsub is. I need you to look up Alice Matthew who was the only surviving family member of a family of four who were victims to a home invasion robbery-homicide a year ago. Alice's children look exactly like Cassandra and Lucas," said Spencer.

"I thought that you were going to challenge me," said Garcia as she started to do some typing before gasping, "25-year-old Alice Matthew lost her reproductive organs when she survived the shooting she was a victim during the home invasion robbery-homicide that killed her 24-year-old husband Peter, three-year-old daughter Danielle, and one-year-old son Alexander a year ago today."

"So she's trying to recreate the family she lost since she can't have kids again unless she adopts, fosters, or dates a man who already has kids," said Emily.

"Where is Alice now?" asked Morgan.

"Alice recently quit her job after she was denied the approval to adopt a child a week ago. She went off the grid since she doesn't have a land-line or cell phone anymore," said Garcia.

"What did Alice's husband look like?" asked Spencer.

"Just sent a picture to your phones," said Garcia.

A few seconds later Spencer, Emily, Hotch, JJ, and Morgan were looking at a picture of a 24-year-old man with short brown hair that had short messy curls while he had warm brown eyes behind glasses as he did a magic trick for a bunch of kids at a birthday party.

"He looks just like me," said Spencer as he saw the worried looks on his wife's, Hotch's, Morgan's, and JJ's faces as they thought about Spencer finally being himself again four months after the Hankel case before he ran a hand through his hair as he came up with an idea, "Aunt Ethel did tell me at the wedding that I should consider getting my haircut."

"You can worry about getting a haircut after this case, Reid," said Hotch.

"I know, but I was hoping that I can be bait since I'm practically a replica of Peter even though I would just have to cut my hair and switch my contact lenses for my glasses," said Spencer.

Emily looked at her husband, "No."

Hotch looked at Spencer, "A word please."

"You two can speak in my office," said Sergeant Peterson.

A minute later Spencer and Hotch were in Sergeant Peterson's office when Spencer looked at Hotch, "Alice should find me before Alice tries to abduct someone else."

"It's been four months since Hankel abducted you, so are you sure that you're ready to be bait for an unsub since we both know that Elle wasn't ready when she was bait?" asked Hotch.

"I'm ready because aside from going through intense counseling that you ordered me to go through, I've been working on my hand to hand combat with Emily and Morgan after my broken foot healed. We both know that I'm getting better at shooting a gun since you were there when I shot Phillip Dowd right between the eyes while I shot Tobias Hankel in the heart before you and the rest of the team found me kneeling by Hankel's body. Plus you guys can put a GPS on me so you guys can track me the entire time while being in a vehicle nearby," said Spencer firmly.

Hotch sighed as he realized that Spencer gave him a good argument, "You can bait by participating in the press conference that JJ is arranging so Alice can contact us, but as soon as you show any signs of distress we're pulling the plug while you better stay safe so your wife doesn't kill me."

"Deal," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer was telling everyone his plans before Emily took Spencer to a room where she could cut her husband's hair to the length that Peter's hair was at the time of his death.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer and JJ were standing on either side of Amelia and Travis and Lucas's parents as Spencer held up a picture of Cassandra while JJ held up a picture of Lucas as Travis, Amelia, and Lucas's parents begged the unsub to let their children go without saying that the FBI knows who their unsub is as part of the BAU's plan of having Spencer be bait.

* * *

20 minutes later Spencer, Emily, Hotch, and Morgan were managing the tip lines as they waited for the unsub to call them when the phone that Spencer was waiting by rang causing the 25-year-old genius to answer the land-line, "Dr. Spencer Reid," answered Spencer.

"When are you going to come home, Peter?" asked Alice.

Spencer glanced over at his teammates as he nodded that he had the unsub on the line, "My name is Spencer and I know that I look so much like your late husband. I'm sorry about what happened to you and your family, but it was wrong to abduct two innocent children to replace the children you lost."

"Danielle and Alexander will die if you don't come home alone, Peter," said Alice as she gave her address before hanging up.

Spencer smiled at his teammates, "My plan worked since I got an address," said Spencer before looking at his teammates, "Let's get a vest and ankle holster on me and I can get going while you guys follow me at a distance."

Emily looked at her husband, "You better not get hurt or you'll be sleeping on the couch when we get home."

"I promise not to get hurt since I have experience on playing into people's delusions," said Spencer.

* * *

15 minutes later, Spencer arrived at the address he was given as he thought to himself that it was a miracle that Alice was still living in the same house where her entire family was taken from her and the one place she had the right to feel safe taken from her.

"You can do this, Spencer," said Emily into the earpiece in Spencer's ear.

A minute later Spencer knocked on the front door only to hear a chipper female voice.

"It's open!" called out Alice.

Spencer looked back to where he saw a moving truck serving as a surveillance truck three blocks away before he slowly opened the door and entered the house where he saw Alice who was standing in the middle of the foyer wearing a 1950's style floral sundress, kitten heels, her blonde hair perfectly styled in a bun, and her teeth insanely white.

"Uh," said Spencer as he told himself to play along so he smiled back at her, "Hi, honey. I'm home."

"How was your day at work?" asked Alice with a chipper voice.

"The kids enjoyed my magic show. But now that I'm home, my day is going to be better." said Spencer as he walked into the living room and then the kitchen as Alice followed suit, "So, where are the kids?" asked Spencer.

Alice chuckled, "Oh. Playing hide and seek. Those kids of ours."

Spencer chuckled with her; but then he started to think the kids were not playing hide and seek but something else as he heard sobs upstairs, "Uh…honey…" said Spencer as he continued to play into Alice's delusion.

Spencer's stomach let out a loud growl causing Alice to look at Spencer, "Are you hungry, Peter?" asked Alice.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Alice sat down in the kitchen chair, "I was thinking about us making homemade pizza for dinner since Danielle has been wanting pepperoni pizza all day."

"Before we start making dinner, would you like me to do a magic trick for you?" asked Spencer.

Alice smiled, "Sure, Peter."

A minute later Spencer was reaching into Alice's bun as he started to pull five feet of colorful ribbon out of Alice's hair, "Holy guacamole, you have a lot of ribbon in your hair."

Alice laughed, "How did you do that?" asked Alice.

"A magician never reveals his secret," said Spencer as he started to wrap the ribbon around Alice and the chair a few times.

"What are you doing?!" Alice exclaimed as Spencer tied a tight knot that would be too difficult for Alice to untie.

"You're going for a timeout while I find the kids," said Spencer before he rushed upstairs.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!" Alice started to shout and Spencer could still hear her from upstairs. "NO! No! No! No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Spencer spoke into the mic on his watch as he rushed upstairs, "Alice is apprehended, so please send back up," said Spencer as he found a closet in the hallway that had a chair underneath the doorknob as he heard pounding on the door.

"Help!" called out Cassandra.

"Help is here," said Spencer as he moved the chair out of the way and opened the door causing him to sigh in relief when he saw Lucas and Cassandra cuddling together in the back of the closet as tears fall down their small faces, "Hey there," said Spencer gently as he crouched down to Cassandra's and Lucas's height, "My name is Spencer and I'm with the FBI."

Lucas and Cassandra nodded their heads.

"I want my mommy and daddy," cried Cassandra.

"Me too," sniffled Lucas.

"You two will be seeing your parents soon. They'll be very happy for you to be in their arms again," said Spencer as he opened his arms out and they ran into his arms and hugged him causing Spencer to hug the two kids back before hefting up both kids and carried them out of the closet, "Don't worry. I got you both. Do you two want to see a magic trick?"

"Yes please," said Cassandra and Lucas in unison.

30 seconds later Spencer was making a quarter dance across his knuckles just as Morgan kicked down the door.

"FBI!" shouted Morgan as he, Emily, and Hotch ran into the house to find Alice tied to a chair crying while Spencer was doing sleight of hand tricks for Cassandra and Lucas in the kitchen as he kept an eye on Alice.

Emily shook her head at the sight of colorful ribbon that Alice was tied up with, "Where did you get that ribbon, Spencer?" asked Emily.

Spencer looked at his wife as Hotch and Morgan untied Alice and handcuffed her, "A magician never reveals his secrets," said Spencer just as two paramedics came into the house to take Cassandra and Lucas to the hospital while Cassandra begged Spencer to go with her.

* * *

30 minutes later, Spencer knocked on the open door of the ER exam room that Cassandra was in with her parents.

Travis looked Spencer who was holding a stuffed animal, "What are you doing here?" asked Travis.

"I just wanted to check on Cassandra," said Spencer.

Cassandra smiled at Spencer, "You were the one to find me and carry me out of that lady's house and do a magic trick for me."

"I am," said Spencer as he handed Cassandra a teddy bear, "My wife Emily and I got you this stuffed animal."

Cassandra thought back to meeting a woman with nearly black hair and brown eyes, "Emily is pretty."

"She's beautiful just like you are," said Spencer.

Cassandra giggled.

Travis looked at Spencer, "May I please talk to you?" asked Travis.

"OK," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Travis were in an empty room when Travis looked at Spencer, "I'm so sorry about the goalpost incident. After I got out of juvenile detention, my parents disowned me and shipped me off to military school in California. When I graduated, I ended up enlisting in the Marines because of knowing that no college would accept me when they found out about the goalpost incident," said Travis before thinking about his wife, "When Amelia and I both met at Camp Pendleton and started dating, she forced me to join a mentoring program for bullied children in San Diego and told me that I will have to make sure that Cassandra doesn't bully children like I did when we finally had a child."

"I'm glad you changed, but I'm not ready to accept your apology yet since I can never forget about everything you did to me," said Spencer.

"That's OK, and thank you for saving Cassandra's life," said Travis.

"Your welcome. Hopefully you'll find a good therapist for Cassandra because I have been in Cassandra's footsteps before," said Spencer.

"Talking about what I did to you with the football team?" asked Travis.

Spencer shook his head, "Over four months ago, I was working on a case and I was abducted and held captive by the unsub who physically and mentally tortured me for two days. My teammates were only able to find me because of the unsub making a mistake by sending live video feed of me to them causing me to give a few coded messages to reveal my location before I had to shoot and kill the unsub 10 seconds before my teammates found me in a half dug grave."

Travis paled, "You are a very strong man for wanting to still help people for a living after what I did to you and everything you must have dealt with while you were a hostage."

"My mom always told me that I wasn't weak and that I was meant for big things in my life, and Emily did a great job helping me recover," said Spencer before looking at his watch and saw that it was 5 PM meaning that his father would be getting off work soon, "Speaking of my mom, I should see about visiting her before Emily and I go home to Declan," said Spencer as he pulled out his phone and called Bennington Sanitarium about checking his mother out the hospital for two hours before calling his father who would pick up his mom while he finished things up at the station.

* * *

After taking everything down the clear board, Spencer and Emily walked over to Hotch.

"Since we can't leave for another three hours, Emily and I are going out to eat with my parents since my dad just picked mom up from Bennington and I told him that we would meet him at Binion's," said Spencer.

Hotch smiled a bit as he thought about how reconnecting with his father over the past month was doing good for Spencer, "Tell your parents that I said hello, and the rest of the team and I will see you in about three hours," said Hotch as he passed Spencer a set of keys for an SUV.

A minute later Spencer and Emily were grabbing Spencer's messenger bag when Morgan and JJ walked over to them.

"Want to go get dinner with us?" asked Morgan.

Spencer shook his head, "We can't since my father saw me in the press conference and called me about him taking Emily, my mom, and me out to eat if we finished the case not too late."

"Have fun," said JJ.

* * *

Spencer and Emily approached the table with Diana and William were sitting. Hi mom. Hi dad," said Spencer.

Diana quickly got out of her chair and pulled her son into a hug, "You look like you ate well the past two weeks, Spencer."

"Emily and I enjoyed a lot of various meals in France," said Spencer.

"Plus my mother's cook Tammy decided to make Spencer one of her pet projects as soon as we got back from Paris," said Emily.

Diana smiled as she hugged her daughter-in-law, "Good," said Diana before she looked at her son's hair, "I love your new haircut, Spencer."

Spencer and Emily exchanged glances as they thought about Spencer having to cut his hair so he would look like a replica of the unsub's late husband.

"Thanks," said Spencer just as a waitress came over and took their order for beverages.

* * *

As soon as they got their beverages and the waitress took their order for food, Spencer looked at his parents, "Emily and I have pictures from our honeymoon and the wedding to give you two," said Spencer as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out two photo albums and passed them to his parents.

"It was my idea to make photo albums for both of you so you two can add photos every time we send you two more," said Emily.

Diana smiled at her son and daughter-in-law, "This is perfect," said Diana as she started to go through the photo album and smiled at the first picture of Spencer and Emily holding Declan together on their hips as the three of them sported Mickey Mouse ears while they all had smiles on their faces."

"Declan is already talking about wanting to visit Walt Disney World in Orlando and Disneyland in Anaheim someday," said Spencer.

"Sounds like fun," said Diana.

Spencer nodded, "It will be, but we're going to wait a couple of years before we go."

Diana who was still looking through pictures laughed when she saw the picture of Spencer and Emily sealing their marriage with a kiss while Declan kissed the flower girl, "I was wondering if the photographer was going to catch this moment."

Emily smiled, "I did too, but I have a feeling that Declan will be embarrassed over this picture within the next year or two."

After talking about a few more pictures, a waitress brought over their food causing Spencer and Emily talk about the plans they had for Declan's summer while talking about when Spencer and Emily were going to try for a baby.

* * *

Spencer and Emily quietly entered Declan's bedroom to find Declan peacefully sleeping in his bed causing Emily to lean down and kiss Declan's forehead, "I love you Declan," said Emily quietly.

Spencer then kissed Declan's forehead, "I love you, Declan."

Declan opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "Mommy? Daddy?" asked Declan.

"We're home, so you can go back to sleep," said Spencer.

"Can I please sleep with you two?" asked Declan groggily.

Spencer and Emily looked at each other as they thought about Cassandra and Lucas both having blonde hair and blue eyes just like Declan.

"Yes," said Emily.

Spencer carefully lifted the six-year-old boy out of bed, "What has Louise, grandma Elizabeth, and Tammy been feeding you these past few days?" asked Spencer playfully.

"Food," said Declan as he allowed his soon to be adoptive father to carry him out of his bedroom.

As soon as they entered the hallway, Elizabeth exited her bedroom, "I thought that you two were home."

"We don't have to be in until 1 PM tomorrow," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss looked at Declan who was fast asleep in her son-in-law's arms, "The case you two just worked caused you two to want Declan to sleep with you?" asked Ambassador Prentiss quietly.

Emily nodded as she yawned, "Even though the kids are alive, we really need Declan to sleep with us."

"You two get some sleep and I'll see you two in the morning," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"Goodnight, mom," said Spencer and Emily in unison.

Ambassador Prentiss looked at her son-in-law, "And by the way, I love your new haircut."

"Thanks," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Emily were tucking Declan into their bed before they headed to the bathroom where they took a quick shower together before they joined Declan in bed.

* * *

_A/N: When it comes to Spencer's hair, think about the haircut he had in the season 11 episode The Job._

_I hope that all the readers who are in Hurricane Dorian's path will stay safe._


	17. Father's Day Weekend

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

A/N: Shout out to lolyncut for being the 75th reviewer for this story, and also a shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 16.

_Sorry about the delay and shortness of this chapter since I was dealing with writer's block while I've been focusing on my quilt (110 squares already sewn together and now I'm making more squares since I'm getting a queen-sized bed today), The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three while I started a new story that I've been working on for a few months. _

_This chapter starts three days after the last chapter since the chapter ended during the middle of the night on Tuesday June 12th of 2007. I'm not going to write about everything they did in Williamsburg, but William Reid appears in this chapter since it's Father's Day weekend and Spencer and his father use the weekend to get to know each other as adults while they have fun in Williamsburg, Virginia._

* * *

Spencer, Emily, Declan, and Ambassador Prentiss were eating breakfast when Declan looked at his foster parents, "When is Grandpa William arriving today?" asked Declan.

"His flight is landing at 2:30 PM, so he'll be catching a flight around 10:30 AM Eastern Coast Time and 7:30 AM Pacific Coast time," said Spencer.

Declan quickly did some math, "Since it's 7:30 AM here in Washington D.C. right now, I take it that it's 4:30 AM in Las Vegas?" asked Declan.

Spencer gave Declan a proud smile as he gave his favorite six-year-old boy a high five. "Yes."

Emily looked at her husband, "We should finish up eating breakfast so we can get most of our work done until 1 PM," said Emily before looking at Declan, "We'll be home by 3 PM so we can hit the road and be at the hotel by 8 PM, so while daddy and I are at work finish up packing toys and clothes you want to take along."

"Yes ma'am," said Declan before looking at Ambassador Prentiss, "Why aren't you coming with?" asked Declan.

"I already had plans to get together with some friends this weekend," said Ambassador Prentiss before looking at her daughter and son-in-law, "Try to see if you two can be off of work for the 4th of July."

"You're having a gala?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Ambassador Prentiss.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Emily were taking Emily's car to Quantico, Virginia as they talked about what they would want to do on Saturday night while Spencer's father watched Declan.

* * *

Later on that day at 1 PM, Spencer and Emily were packing up their desks causing Morgan to look at them with a curious look on his face, "What's going on that's causing you two to leave at 1 PM?" asked Morgan.

"My dad's visiting for Father's Day weekend and his flight is landing at 2:30. Hotch gave us his blessing for us to leave right now since Emily, Declan, my dad, and I are hitting the road for Williamsburg an hour after we pick up my dad," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "Are you ready?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Emily.

"Let's go take our finished consults for Hotch to review and let him know that we're heading out," said Spencer.

"OK," said Emily.

A minute later Spencer knocked on the door of Hotch's office.

"Come in, Reid," said Hotch.

A few seconds later Spencer and Emily entered Hotch's office.

"This is what we completed so far and we're heading to the airport now," said Spencer.

Hotch excepted the files from Spencer, "Thanks, Reid and you two have a fun weekend."

"Do you know if Haley is planning anything for Father's Day?" asked Spencer.

"Not that I know of, but enjoy your first Father's Day with Declan and hopefully everything continues going well with you and your dad this weekend," said Hotch.

"I hope so too because we're using this weekend to get to know each other better since he missed out on 15 years of my life," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were leaving Quantico to head to Dulles International Airport to pick up Spencer's father.

* * *

90 minutes later, Spencer's lips twitched up a bit as he watched Declan run over to his father.

"Grandpa!" shouted Declan as he ran over to William.

William eagerly scooped up Declan, "You look like you've grown since I saw you three weeks ago."

"I grew a half-inch since you last saw me," said Declan.

"How have you been, Declan?" asked William.

"I'm doing great since I had a great time at Disneyland Paris. I'm enjoying the science day camp that mommy and daddy signed me up for," said Declan.

"Seems like you've been having a fun summer so far," said William.

Declan nodded, "I made a friend at science camp and he'll be attending Washington International School in August too," said Declan before looking at Spencer and Emily, "Can we please start our drive to Williamsburg now?" asked Declan.

"If you can help daddy and grandpa load up my car, we can leave in 10 minutes," said Emily.

"OK," said Declan excitably.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William started their two hours and 50-minute long drive to Williamsburg, Virginia.

* * *

Two hours later Declan who was sitting in his booster seat while Emily sat next to him in the backseat looked out the window, "I spy something stinky," said Declan.

William who was sitting in the front passenger seat saw some cows, "A cow because of us smelling the manure?" asked William.

"Yes," said Declan.

William then looked out the window and saw something that could stump Declan, "I spy something green."

"The grass?" asked Declan.

"No," said William.

Spencer who was focusing on the road realized what his father spotted, "The car in front of us?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said William.

"I spy something brown," said Emily.

Spencer quickly noticed some horses, "Those horses in the nearby pasture?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Emily.

Spencer saw his target next, "I spy something yellow."

Declan quickly noticed what his foster father found, "The McDonald's Arch up ahead?" asked Declan.

"Yes," said Spencer.

Declan's stomach let out a loud growl, "Can we please go to McDonald's so I can have a Happy Meal?" asked Declan.

"Sure," said Emily.

A few minutes later Declan grinned when he saw that the McDonalds they were going to contained an indoor playground, "I'm so happy that they have an indoor playground."

Emily looked at Declan, "In order to play on the indoor playground, you have to eat all your food and drink your milk first."

"Yes ma'am," said Declan.

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William were inside where Declan excitably ordered a chicken nugget Happy Meal and a small order of fries while Spencer, Emily, and William ordered salads, burgers, and fries.

* * *

Over two and a half hours later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William entered their hotel room when Spencer looked at his father, "Declan will sleep with Emily and me while you can have the other bed," said Spencer.

"Are you sure?" asked William.

"I slept with mommy and daddy before," said Declan.

A minute later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William started to put their belongings away.

* * *

After getting their belongings settled into their hotel room, Spencer and Emily looked at the alarm clock and looked at their foster son.

"It's time for you to get ready for bed, Declan," said Emily.

Declan sighed, "Do I have to get ready for bed now?" asked Declan.

"If you want to arrive at Busch Gardens when they open tomorrow, you need to go to bed now," said Spencer.

* * *

While Emily was giving Declan his bath, Spencer and William were taking a walk outside when William looked at his son, "I've noticed at the wedding that your unit chief Agent Hotchner is protective of you," said William.

Spencer smiled a bit, "I first met Hotch when I was a 21-year-old cadet in the academy. He helped train me on basic hand to hand combat and taught me how to shoot a gun. Outside of work, he wife helped me adjust to living in a new city during my first year on the team while they frequently had me over for dinner since Haley wanted to make sure I was feeding myself while wanting to help me with the occasional homesickness I dealt with when it came to living over 2,400 miles away from mom."

"I'm glad that you have a boss like Agent Hotchner in your life," said William.

"Me too," said Spencer before he started to tell his father about the cities he got to see while traveling all over the country.

* * *

The next morning Declan looked at Spencer, Emily, and William as Spencer drove them to Busch Gardens, "Since we all packed two extra sets of clothes," said Declan as he looked down at the brochure that he got from the hotel, "I take it that we might go on the water rides Escape From Pompeii, Roman Rapids, and Le Scoot?" asked Declan.

Emily who was riding in the backseat with Declan nodded, "Yes."

Declan looked at William, "Will you go on any rides with us?" asked Declan.

"I'll probably go on some of the low or medium thrill rides," said William.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William were walking past the Griffon roller coaster when Declan saw a bunch of kids waiting by a fence, "Why are those kids standing there?" asked Declan just as he watched three trains that held 30 people pass by causing a huge wave of water to soak every child waiting by the fence, "Now I see why kids were waiting by that fence because a splashdown happens on this ride," said Declan as he took in the sight of laughing children walking away.

Emily looked at Declan who was watching more kids running to the fence, "Do you want to wait there and get wet?" asked Emily.

Declan nodded, "It's getting hot out here, so I want to cool down," said Declan before looking at his foster parents and soon to be grandfather, "Want to wait by the fence with me?" asked Declan.

"I'll watch," said Spencer while Emily and William nodded in agreement.

"After you get soaked by the splashdown, do you want to go on one of the water rides to cool down more?" asked Emily.

Declan nodded as he noticed that the log flume Le Scoot is nearby, "I want to go on the Le Scoot since it's close," said Declan before looking at Spencer and Emily, "Can you both go on with me?" asked Declan.

"I will," said Emily before looking at her husband, "What about you?" asked Emily.

"I'll go on too," said Spencer.

A minute later Declan was hanging onto the fence with a bunch of other kids as another train from the Griffon roller coaster passed by getting him soaking wet as he laughed.

* * *

30 minutes later Declan was sitting in the front row of a log flume while Emily was sitting behind Declan as she held on to the six-year-old boy while Spencer rode behind Emily and Declan on the Le Scoot.

* * *

When Spencer, Emily, and Declan got off the ride, Emily who was a bit damp laughed as she took in the sight of Declan who was soaked from the 50-foot drop splashdown that occurred, "Are you cooled down enough that you want to change?" asked Emily.

"Not yet," said Declan before he decided that he wanted to ride Escape from Pompeii.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William got off of the Roman Rapids ride, Emily looked at her husband who was the target to getting soaked the most and noticed her husband's abdomen through her husband's wet polo shirt, "Am I starting to see a six-pack forming?" asked Emily.

Spencer blushed.

"Please don't get embarrassed because I know that the exercise we've been doing together has helped built up your self-confidence," said Emily before seeing a few women who looked to be in their early 20's glancing at her husband with appreciative looks before she glared at them, "Stop ogling my husband."

The two women quickly gave meek apologies before walking away.

* * *

Later on that evening, Spencer and Emily who were dressed up in a suit or a casual dress were sitting in a 17th-century-style restaurant in Colonial Williamsburg when Spencer looked at his wife, "Since we've been trying for a baby, how many biological children will you want to have?" asked Spencer.

"Since my mother is a twin, you should probably be prepared for possible multiples in the family," said Emily.

Spencer nodded as he thought about learning about how many generations of twins runs through Emily's mother side of the family, "I know."

"When it comes gender preferences, I would love to have two girls and one boy total so each child has a sibling of the same gender," said Emily.

"I can just imagine us holding a little girl who looks just like you," said Spencer.

Emily smirked, "Don't forget about the possibility of the little girl looking just like you," said Emily before thinking about how her future son could look like, "If we have a baby boy, I just want him to look like you."

"What about looking like you?" asked Spencer.

"I want a mini-Spencer running around," said Emily just as their food arrived.

* * *

The next morning Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William were waiting for their breakfast at the restaurant in their hotel when Declan handed Spencer a small box, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy," said Declan.

Spencer unwrapped his box and smiled at the handmade card on top that included a hand-drawn picture of him, Emily, and Declan, "I'll frame this card so it can be on my desk at work."

Declan grinned as he thought about the pictures he drew for his foster parents to keep on their desks at work, "Open it please."

Spencer opened up the card and smiled as he saw the poem that Declan wrote.

I LOVE IT THAT MY NEW DADDY IS SUPER SMART SINCE HE READS TO ME WHILE HE SHOWS ME A LOT OF COOL MAGIC TRICKS, AND DOES SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS WITH ME.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY AND I CAN'T WAIT TO BE DECLAN REID IN A FEW MONTHS.

LOVE DECLAN

Spencer who had a tear falling down his face smiled at Declan, "I love the card."

"There's more in the box," said Declan.

Spencer then moved the tissue paper and he smiled at the new ties that he hasn't owned yet colorful socks that he can easily mismatch, and a new leather wallet, "I love these," said Spencer before looking at Declan, "Thank you, Declan."

"Your welcome, daddy," said Declan before handing William a gift, "Happy Father's Day, grandpa."

William unwrapped the box to find a card that he opened.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, GRANDPA.

LOVE,

DECLAN

William then found a few new ties that were the same as his son got and a new wallet, "Thank you, Declan. I'll be glad to wear these ties in court and use this wallet every day."

* * *

A half-hour later, Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William were walking along the streets of Colonial Williamsburg as Spencer talked about how life was during the Revolutionary War.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will take a few weeks later._


	18. 4th of July

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 17.

This chapter starts a few weeks after the last chapter on July 4rd of 2007.

* * *

Declan looked at Spencer and Emily as they ate pancakes that included red, white, and blue sprinkles, strawberries, apple slices, and blueberries for breakfast, "Can we please have a cookout during lunch today?" asked Declan.

Emily smiled at Declan, "Your father and I already made plans to spend part of today in the backyard for a cookout as long as we have plenty of time to clean up and get dressed for the gala."

"As soon as I'm done eating breakfast, I'm going to change into my swim trunks," said Declan.

"Don't forget wearing sunscreen," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"I'm already planning on putting sunblock on Declan, mom," said Emily.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer had put on purple swim trunks that Emily convinced him to buy and was just about to slip on a Cal-tech t-shirt when Emily exited the master bathroom and let out a loud wolf whistle, "Don't put on a shirt because I want to see the six-pack you're developing from our workouts," said Emily.

Spencer blushed as he looked at his wife who decided to surprise him with a purple bikini he never saw before.

"Control your body because we can't spend all day in here since we promised Declan that we would go swimming while we cook lunch on the grill," said Emily.

Spencer blushed, "Sorry."

"We'll have our own fireworks when we get home from the fireworks tonight," said Emily as she held up a bottle of sunblock, "We might as well put on sunblock on each other before we go check on Declan."

A minute later Spencer and Emily were each trying to control their bodies as they slathered sunblock on each other before they found Declan playing with his train set while Louise rubbed sunblock on Declan.

* * *

10 minutes later Spencer and Declan were playing water basketball in the pool while Emily worked on sunbathing.

* * *

Later on that evening, Emily who was wearing a simple strapless red floor-length gown that didn't show any cleavage while her long raven-colored hair was pulled up into an elegant up-do straightened her husband's bow-tie before she studied her husband who had developed a slight tan from their morning and afternoon in the sun just like her, "I know that you're nervous about spending the evening around congressmen, congresswomen, senators, diplomats, and ambassadors; but you're going to do fine since you were able to defend your . at Cal-tech while you manage giving profiles to a group of officers or F.B.I. agents fine," said Emily.

"I know, Emily," said Spencer just as his cell phone rang causing his eyebrows to furrow when he saw that it was Bennington Sanitarium as he answered his phone, "Dr. Reid."

"I know that you must be getting ready for your mother-in-law's Independence Day gala, but please make sure that Emily doesn't drink any beverages with alcohol," said Diana.

"Why mom?" asked Spencer.

"I have a feeling that Emily is pregnant. Don't argue with me because a mother knows when someone is pregnant. So I want you and Emily to keep my grandchildren safe while you're attending your mother-in-law's gala," said Diana.

"Grandchildren?" asked Spencer.

"Knowing that your mother-in-law is a twin, I suspect that Emily is most likely pregnant with twins or triplets. I have to go because I don't want the government to listen to us for so long especially since your now the son-in-law of a U.S. Ambassador. Please give Emily, Declan, and Elizabeth my love and read to my grandchildren every night," said Diana before hanging up.

Emily looked at her husband, "Is everything OK with your mom?" asked Emily.

"Mom told me that we shouldn't let you drink any alcoholic beverages since she has a feeling that you're pregnant with multiples," said Spencer.

Emily smiled a bit, "I have a feeling that your mother is right since I've been using the bathroom a bit more often, I snapped at Morgan during our flight home from San Diego two days ago about a comment about us making fireworks of our own, I've been feeling a bit nauseous lately, while my breasts have been feeling a bit more tender."

Spencer smiled at the idea of becoming a father again, "Are you going to make an appointment with your OB/GYN?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she thought about how she and Spencer stopped having sex for two weeks after their engagement since she stopped taking her birth control, "If your swimmers did its magic while we were in France, I would be five weeks pregnant since we used birth control and condoms until we stopped having sex for two weeks after our engagement. I'll call my OB/GYN tomorrow morning and schedule an appointment."

"As soon as they can get you in, can I come with?" asked Spencer.

"You'll always be coming to my appointments whether you like it or not," said Emily.

* * *

Two hours later Spencer, Emily, and Declan were at the Hay-Adams Hotel getting themselves some sparkling champagne when Congresswoman Karen Styer approached them.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Emily," said Congresswoman Styer.

"Thank you," said Emily before gesturing to Spencer, "You already met Dr. Spencer Reid during the Ronald Weems case."

Congresswoman Styer nodded as she looked at Spencer, "If it wasn't for you to find about those women being murdered and telling your team, Ronald Weems would have never got off the streets."

Spencer nodded as he thought about Nathan Harris now being institutionalized, "I know."

"Why did you two only have a small backyard wedding?" asked Congresswoman Styer.

"My mom has spent most of her life dealing with mental illness causing her to end up being institutionalized for the rest of her life. So Elizabeth agreed to have a small wedding that only had immediate family, coworkers, and a few close friends attending so my mother could attend and not be overwhelmed if Elizabeth made the wedding a political event to brag about her daughter marrying a triple Ph.D. doctor who has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read a speed of 20,000 words per a minute," said Spencer.

Congress Steyer nodded at Spencer's reasoning, "Now that's a good reason why to do a very small wedding, but hopefully you're prepared to attend political events like this."

"I was forced to attend a few galas at Cal-tech since the President of Cal-tech wanted to show me off while I was received a lot of media attention in college," said Spencer.

Congresswoman Steyer nodded, "I recall that the FBI bent a lot of rules to get you in two years before your 23rd birthday."

"They did," said Spencer before looking at his wife, "Should we go see what Declan got himself into before I take you onto the dance floor for a promised dance?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "Yes," said Emily as she looped arms with her husband.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily found Declan dancing with his grandmother.

"At least Declan is staying out of trouble by sticking with his grandmother," said Spencer.

Emily nodded as she and her husband started to slow dance, "He must be charming all of the women who come talk to mom."

Spencer laughed, "I charmed you with my physics magic."

Emily laughed as she kissed her husband, "You did."

"I thought that you were going to shoot me that day," said Spencer.

Emily laughed, "I would only shoot you if you did something to piss me off."

"Note to self, be careful about what I say or do when we're expecting a baby in the future," said Spencer as he twirled his laughing wife.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer and Emily were standing on the balcony where they would get a good view to watch the fireworks with Declan when the Ambassador of France Anna Van Kirk came over to them.

"Getting some fresh air?" asked Ambassador Kirk.

Emily nodded as she thought about how the smell of champagne made her nauseous causing her husband to whisk her outside, "Yes," said Emily before gesturing to Spencer, "This is my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid."

Ambassador Kirk tilted her head, "The only child of Dr. Diana Reid?" asked Ambassador Kirk.

"You know my mom?" asked Spencer.

Ambassador Kirk nodded, "I went to college with your mother and I bonded with her since my father and brother currently has or had paranoid schizophrenia," said Ambassador Kirk before giving Spencer a gentle smile, "I'm glad that you didn't let your mother's schizophrenia stop you from living your life since my parents and brother told me to never stop following my dreams of getting married, working my dream job, and having kids because there was a chance that I would never inherit schizophrenia."

"My mom told me the same thing," said Spencer.

"How is your mother doing?" asked Ambassador Kirk.

"She's in Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas and she and Elizabeth are getting along great," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Maybe I'll tell her about meeting you in my next letter or the next phone call I have with her."

"Please do and tell her that I bid hello," said Ambassador Kirk before looking at Emily, "Don't hurt Spencer because Diana would scratch your eyes out if you did."

Emily laughed, "Diana already gave me that threat."

* * *

A few hours later Spencer, Emily, and Declan were in their Hay-Adams Hotel room that Ambassador Prentiss surprised them with as they watched the fireworks from the window of their hotel room.

* * *

The next morning at 11 AM, Spencer and Emily were sitting in Emily's gynecologist's office when a woman in her late 30's entered the room and smiled at Emily.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Emily," said Dr. Isabel McGuire.

"Thank you," said Emily before gesturing to Spencer, "Dr. McGuire, this is my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer reluctantly shook Dr. McGuire's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Reid. Emily has told me a lot about you at her last check-up and I had a feeling that you would be the one for her," said Dr. McGuire.

Spencer blushed, "Please call me Spencer."

"OK," said Dr. McGuire before she moved her red hair behind her ear and looked at Emily, "So you're thinking that you're pregnant."

Emily nodded, "Spencer and I think that I'm five-weeks pregnant," said Emily as she explained about how they stopped having sex two weeks before the wedding so she could discontinue her birth control pill and how many times they consummated their marriage in France causing Spencer's face to turn fire engine red before she started to explain her symptoms, "I've been dealing with tender breasts, missed my period, going to the bathroom more, while I've been also dealing with some nausea when I got a whiff of Spencer's shaving cream and the food that my mother had served at her gala yesterday evening."

"My mom called me yesterday and told me to keep Emily from drinking alcoholic beverages because she has a feeling that Emily is pregnant and my mother told me that 'a mother knows'," said Spencer.

Dr. McGuire gave Spencer a gentle smile, "My mom called me to congratulate me on giving her a grandchild the day before I did a pregnancy test five years ago, so your mother can be right about your wife being pregnant based on the symptoms Emily's having."

"My mother-in-law also said that we shouldn't be surprised if I'm expecting twins or triplets because multiples do run through my mother's side of the family and my age. I suspect that my mother-in-law is right because I already saw a baby bump forming while my jeans are too tight." said Emily.

Dr. McGuire nodded, "As you get older, you release more eggs while your family history does give you a higher chance for multiples," said Dr. McGuire before looking at Emily, "Since you already got your blood drawn, I'll rush the results so you can know in about two to four hours."

"Thanks," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were leaving the doctor's office as they talked about where they wanted to go for lunch since Ambassador Prentiss told them that she wants to spend the day with Declan so they could have the day to themselves.

* * *

Two hours later, Spencer and Emily were walking through Rock Creek Park when Emily's phone rang causing her to smile when she saw that it was her doctor's office, "It's Dr. McGuire's office," said Emily as she answered her phone without putting it on speaker, "Hello?" asked Emily.

"This is Nurse Sally and Dr. McGuire wanted me to tell you that the pregnancy test you did earlier this morning confirms that you are about five weeks pregnant based on what you and your husband told Dr. McGuire," said Nurse Sally.

"Good to know," said Emily.

"Aside from you needing to visit your pharmacy for the prenatal vitamins that Dr. McGuire ordered for you, Dr. McGuire wants to see you Monday morning at 8 AM for a sonogram while she also wants you to pull yourself from the field immediately to reduce the chance of a miscarriage," said Nurse McGuire.

"OK and I'll follow her orders. Thank you," said Emily before hanging up.

Spencer looked at his wife who was smiling.

"We're going to need to tell Hotch that I have to stop participating in raids because I'm pregnant," grinned Emily.

Spencer's face broke into a huge grin, "We're going to be parents again!" exclaimed Spencer as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: I know that many of you were waiting for Spencer and Emily to get pregnant._


	19. Morning Sickness & Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, fishtrek, Spooladio for reviewing chapter 18.

_This chapter starts the morning after the last chapter and I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I promise you readers that chapter 20 will be longer._

* * *

Spencer and Emily had just finished their morning run and shower when Emily who was trying to button her slacks looked at her husband, "My slacks are much tighter than yesterday, so I have a feeling that I'm carrying multiples," said Emily.

"Are you going to go shopping for new clothes this evening?" asked Spencer.

"Either this evening or tomorrow," said Emily.

"While you go shopping, I'll do something with Declan," said Spencer.

Emily smiled as she thought about how much fun she, Spencer, and Declan have going to various museums together, "Good," said Emily before kissing her husband, "I can't wait for us to be holding our children in February."

Spencer smiled, "Me too," said Spencer just as Tammy's voice sounded through the intercom that was installed in the bedroom.

"Breakfast will be done in 10 minutes," said Tammy.

Spencer smiled at his wife, "I'm starving."

Emily poked her husband's stomach, "I'm not surprised since we ended up celebrating becoming parents again last night while you've been eating a lot of Tammy's food the past month causing you to gain some much-needed weight," said Emily as she straightened her husband's tie, "I just hope that the morning sickness will curb itself or we'll have to tell my mom and Declan the news sooner."

Spencer smirked at his wife, "Unless your mother already has an inkling that you're pregnant since my mom always told me that a mother knows everything when it comes to their child."

Emily laughed as she slapped her husband's shoulder, "So does that mean I can have a feeling that I'm carrying triplets who will end up being two girls and one boy?" asked Emily.

"It's possible since mom had a feeling that she was having a boy when she was pregnant with me," said Spencer.

* * *

Eight minutes later Spencer and Emily entered the kitchen to find Tammy and Louise placing plates of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in front of Declan and Elizabeth just as the smell of, coffee, eggs, and bacon caused Emily to place her hands over her mouth.

"Excuse me," mumbled Emily through her hands as she rushed out of the kitchen and ran to the nearest bathroom with Spencer trailing after her.

10 seconds later Spencer was holding his wife's hair as Emily vomited into the toilet. When Emily was done vomiting and brushing her teeth with a one-time use toothbrush that her mother kept stocked in the first-floor bathroom while looked at her husband as she tossed her toothbrush in the waste basket.

"Thanks for holding my hair, Spencer," said Emily.

"I promised you that I'll be taking care of you throughout this pregnancy," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Emily exited the bathroom to find Ambassador Prentiss holding a cup of tea with a smile on her face.

"I added some ginger and lemon to help you manage the morning sickness," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily smiled at her mother, "Spencer had a feeling that you already knew that I'm pregnant."

Elizabeth smiled, "I had my suspicions that you were pregnant for about a week, and Diana agreed with me in our letters."

Spencer smiled as he thought about how his mom and mother-in-law started to write daily letters to get to know each other better after the wedding while they try to have weekly phone calls when his mother is having a good day.

"Spencer and I only confirmed the pregnancy at the doctor's office yesterday and I'm five-weeks pregnant," said Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss smiled, "At least I know that my grandchildren were conceived during your honeymoon."

"You believe that I'm carrying multiples like Spencer, Diana, Dr. McGuire, and I?" asked Emily.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "Twins skip every other generation in my side of the family. You were a singleton, so it's your turn to have twins or triplets."

Spencer looked at his mother-in-law, "Mom believes that Emily is carrying triplets, but we'll find out during a future ultrasound."

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "I have a feeling that it's triplets too, but either way I'm so happy about becoming a grandmother again." said Ambassador Prentiss before thinking about Spencer's and Emily's boss, "Are you two going to tell Agent Hotchner about the pregnancy this morning?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I am because Dr. McGuire wants me to pull myself out of the field immediately," said Emily.

"Good," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily's stomach let out a loud growl, "Now I'm hungry for the pancakes that Tammy made while I add ketchup, maple syrup, Munchos, and barbecue sauce onto my pancakes while I eat peanut butter toast with pickles, mayonnaise, and chocolate syrup," said Emily before she quickly headed to the kitchen.

Ambassador Prentiss chuckled to herself before looking at her son-in-law who's face turned green, "You OK, Spencer?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I hope that I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but did you have gross pregnancy cravings like Emily has?" asked Spencer.

"They were, but at least working for the F.B.I. caused you to develop a strong stomach," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"I still can't handle the smell of fish," said Spencer.

Ambassador Prentiss rested a comforting hand on her son-in-law's arm, "Understandably, you cut fish out of your diet since you were locked in a shed that had fish guts burning for over two days, but you'll be able to handle the smell of fish again someday."

"I hope so too," said Spencer.

A minute later Spencer and Ambassador Prentiss entered the kitchen to find Tammy and Louise giving Spencer a knowing smile as they watched Emily add various ingredients to her pancakes.

Declan looked at his soon to be adoptive father, "Since mommy is eating like Lenny's mommy did when she had Daniel and Daisy in her tummy, is mommy carrying my little brother or sister right now?" asked Declan.

Spencer smiled at his soon to be adoptive son, "You're going to be a big brother to most likely multiples in February, but we won't know about how many little brothers or sisters your mother is carrying for a few more weeks."

Declan grinned at his mother, "If you have more than one baby in her tummy, can I please have a little brother and a little sister?" asked Declan.

"Your father and I won't know what the genders are for a few more months, but are you happy about becoming a big brother?" asked Emily.

Declan nodded, "My friends in Reston and from day camp all have siblings to play with, so I'm happy about getting some siblings," said Declan as he hugged Spencer before hugging Emily.

Tammy looked at Spencer and Emily, "Congratulations, and just let me know whatever you're craving and I'll make what you want, Emily."

"Thanks, Tammy," said Emily.

Louise gave Spencer and Emily a smile, "I can't wait to help take care of Declan's siblings."

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, Louise, and Ambassador Prentiss were eating the breakfast that Tammy cooked.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Emily had entered the bullpen and they shook their heads when they saw that Hotch was already in his office.

"Even though he has Haley, has he ever come in later than 8:30?" asked Emily as she placed go-bag underneath her desk.

"He never has," said Spencer before placing his messenger bag and go bag underneath his desk, "We better go talk to Hotch or you'll get in trouble later."

"Let's go," said Emily.

30 seconds later Spencer did his usual 'shave and a haircut' knock causing Hotch to speak up.

"Come in, Reid," said Hotch.

Emily smirked at her husband, "He knows you well."

Less than a minute later Spencer and Emily were sitting in front of their unit chief.

Hotch looked at Spencer and Emily, "You two are here early."

"We know, but we need to talk to you about something important before the rest of the team arrives since the news we will be telling you will affect the entire team for most likely the next year," said Emily.

Hotch quickly connected the dots, "Are you two expecting a baby?" asked Hotch.

Emily smiled, "I'm five-weeks pregnant and my doctor ordered me to stop participating in raids immediately."

Hotch gave Spencer and Emily a rare at work smile, "Congratulations," said Hotch before becoming serious, "As of today, you'll stop participating in raids."

"I understand, and will it be OK if Spencer and I come in late on Monday?" asked Emily.

"Another doctor appointment?" asked Hotch.

"I have a sonogram to hear the heartbeat while an ultrasound will happen within the next couple of weeks," said Emily.

"Thanks for letting me know." said Hotch before thinking about the protocol for pregnant agents, "Please let me know when your doctor wants you to quit flying."

"We will," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were in the break area when Emily who was fixing herself a cup of tea looked at her husband who was also fixing himself a cup of tea glanced around the bullpen and noticed a few agents and civilian staff milling about the bullpen before looking at her husband as she decided to speak in Russian, "You don't have to quit coffee for me."

Spencer quickly translated what his wife said causing him to smile as he realized that Emily didn't want other agents and civilian staff to know what they were talking about, "I want to be the supportive husband, so I'll quit coffee since you had morning sickness over the smell of coffee at breakfast," said Spencer in Russian just as Morgan, JJ, and Garcia joined them.

"Why are you two talking to each other in a different language?" asked Morgan.

"We needed to talk about something that we didn't need anyone to hear," said Spencer as he took a sip of his tea.

Morgan noticed the tea bag in Spencer's mug, "No coffee?" asked Morgan.

"I thought that I should finally take my mom's and mother-in-law's advice to drink less coffee," said Spencer.

Emily nodded in agreement, "My mom and her chef believes that Spencer will gain more much-needed weight if he drinks less coffee," said Emily before she started to rummage through the cupboards where she found a box of brown sugar cinnamon Pop-Tarts and opened the foil package. After taking a bite of the Pop-Tart, she quickly decided to open up the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squirted some ketchup onto the Pop-Tart causing JJ and Garcia to grin at each other as they realized what was going on with Emily.

Emily took a bite of her ketchup covered Pop-Tart and sighed in satisfaction, "Much better."

Garcia and JJ smiled at each other as the realized what was going on with Emily that would cause Spencer to quit coffee.

Morgan who was looking a bit sick looked at Emily, "That doesn't seem like a good food combination, Prentiss," said Morgan just as Garcia slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow."

Garcia glared at Morgan, "Don't complain about an expecting mother's pregnancy cravings," said Garcia before she and JJ happily congratulated Spencer and Emily on becoming parents again until Morgan who got out of his shock congratulated Spencer and Emily.

* * *

_A/N: I'm leaving this chapter here since I have to help get everything ready for my step-niece's 1st birthday party tomorrow before I celebrate my niece turning one._

_My mom told me that when she was pregnant with me, she had a feeling that I was going to be a girl and was correct._

_I decided that the entire team sans Gideon who is still on bereavement leave should know about Emily's pregnancy right away since Emily has to go on light duty immediately and the team will question what's going on if Hotch tells Emily to stay at the station while Spencer participates in raids._

_If any of you female readers have kids, what are some gross pregnancy cravings that you readers had?_


	20. Family of Three to Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Fashionista7, fishtrek, PrudenceWinifredKingston86, Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 19.

I'm so sorry about making you readers wait a month for this chapter. I ended up deleting or refurbishing a bunch of my stories before I could focus on this chapter. Since the last time I updated, I turned 26.

This chapter starts on August 20th of 2007 when Emily is 12-weeks pregnant and has her first ultrasound.

* * *

Spencer was sitting next to Emily who was laying on an exam table just as Dr. McGuire and a tech entered the room and smiled at Emily, "Are you ready for your first abdominal ultrasound, Emily?" asked Dr. McGuire.

"Yes," said Emily before resting her hands over her already visible baby bump, "My baby bump has already grown triple the size in two weeks."

"We'll see what's going on since your hCG levels are very high," said Dr. McGuire.

"Please make it quick because I need to use the bathroom," grumbled Emily.

A few minutes later Dr. McGuire smiled at Spencer and Emily who were both holding hands while tears fell down their faces as they listened to the heartbeats, "You two were right to trust your instincts about being pregnant with triplets. Here are babies A, B, and C."

At that moment Emily grinned, "At least I'll only have to worry about getting pregnant once since we agreed to try to have three babies together," said Emily just as she heard a crash on the floor causing her to look at her right and saw her husband on the floor, "Spencer fainted."

Dr. McGuire smiled a bit, "I've experienced new fathers fainting at the sight of multiples."

A few seconds later Spencer opened up his eyes and blinked owlishly through his glasses, "Did I faint?" asked Spencer.

"You did. I promise not to tell anyone that you fainted," said Emily.

"Morgan would never let me live it down if he finds out that I fainted," said Spencer as he allowed Dr. McGuire to help him up, "I'm OK."

"Let me just check your blood pressure to be sure," said Dr. McGuire.

Spencer looked at his wife as he allowed Dr. McGuire to check his blood pressure, "At least your mother's mansion has plenty of room for you, Declan, the triplets, Louise, and me."

"Knowing my mom, she'll want to help out with feeding three babies and changing diapers," said Emily.

Dr. McGuire looked at Spencer, "Your blood pressure is fine," said Dr. McGuire before looking at her patient, "Try to get Spencer to eat a bit more since he looks like he can use an extra 20 pounds."

Emily laughed, "My mom's cook has already got Spencer to gain five pounds the past ten weeks."

A minute later Dr. McGuire was looking at the triplets on the monitor and looked at Emily, "This will be a high-risk pregnancy. You will require more frequent doctor appointments. I want you to stop flying at 30-weeks. Our goal is to keep you pregnant as long as possible. If you're able to reach the 36th week of this pregnancy, I'll do a cesarean section. Depending on the birth weight and how their lungs are functioning, they'll have a high chance of staying in the NICU for a few weeks."

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

"I understand," said Emily.

Spencer studied the monitor as his face broke into a smile.

"What do you see, Spencer?" asked Dr. Edwards.

"I already see the genders," said Spencer.

"What are they?" asked Emily.

Spencer tilted his head, "It looks like Declan is going to have two little sisters and one little brother."

Dr. McGuire studied the monitor for a minute before smiling, "You are correct, Spencer."

Emily looked at the monitor, "Kalina Diana Reid, Serilda Elizabeth Reid, and Xander Daniel Reid: mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you three in January or February."

"You two already figured out names?" asked Dr. McGuire.

"I've been grounded from participating in raids for the past six weeks. So to keep me from worrying about my husband, I started a list of names that I loved hearing while I lived all around the world before shortening the list with Spencer," said Emily.

"I love the names," said Dr. McGuire.

* * *

As they were leaving the doctor's office, Spencer's phone rang causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion when he saw that it was Bennington Sanitarium as he answered his phone, "Dr. Reid," answered Spencer.

"How are Emily and the babies doing?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at his watch, "It's 5 AM in Las Vegas, mom."

"I know. But after you telling me that Emily had an ultrasound scheduled for today, I wanted to know how Emily's first ultrasound before you tell the rest of your fascist teammates," said Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "Good point."

"Was I right about the babies being triplets?" asked Diana.

"You were right, mom," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "We found out that the genders are two girls and one boy."

"Wonderful. Have you two discussed names yet?" asked Diana.

"Emily and I already agreed on the names Serilda Elizabeth Reid, Xander Daniel Reid, and Kalina Diana Reid for the triplets," said Spencer.

"Your naming one of your daughters after me?" asked Diana.

"We decided that if we have two daughters, their middle names will be and Elizabeth and Diana while our son's middle name would be Daniel," said Spencer.

"I'm honored, Spencer. I'll let you go since you're already late for work and I don't want the government to send a search party and never let me talk to you again," said Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Spencer," said Diana before hanging up.

Emily looked at her husband, "Was your mom happy about the triplets?" asked Emily.

"She is," said Spencer before tilting his head, "Maybe I should text my dad before while we call your mom and Declan and tell them the news. My mom is right that immediate family should know the news first."

Emily nodded, "My mom would be upset if our teammates found out first."

"So would my dad," said Spencer as he quickly texted his father.

EMILY'S FIRST ULTRASOUND WENT GREAT. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER TO TRIPLETS NAMED SERILDA ELIZABETH REID, KALINA DIANA REID, AND XANDER DANIEL REID. I'M ABOUT TO HEAD TO WORK, SO I'LL CALL YOU DURING MY LUNCH BREAK. ~ SR

A minute later Spencer was driving Emily and himself to Quantico while Emily got her mother on the phone and put it on speaker.

"Are you on your way to work right now?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"We are, but we wanted to tell you and Declan the news about my ultrasound first since Diana woke up early to call Spencer," said Emily.

"I'll get Declan and put my phone on speaker," said Ambassador Prentiss.

A minute later Declan spoke, "Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

"Daddy and I have some news about your siblings," said Emily.

"Did you find out the genders?" asked Declan.

"What do you say about getting two sisters and one brother?" asked Spencer.

"I'm so happy about the triplets, Emily," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"Me too since I'll only have to deal with one pregnancy to get what I wanted," said Emily.

"My little brother and I will make sure to keep boys away from our sisters," said Declan firmly.

"Are you happy about the triplets, Declan?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Declan.

"Have you finalized on names yet?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"We decided on Serilda Elizabeth Reid," said Emily.

"Lovely name," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"For Seridla's triplet sister we decided on Kalina Diana Reid," said Spencer.

"We wanted to make sure that Joetta's sister had a unique name that any of her future classmates would have," said Emily.

"Serilda means armed battle maiden while we wanted to name our second daughter after Spencer's mother," said Spencer.

"Beautiful name," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"What will my brother be named?" asked Declan.

"Xander Daniel Reid," said Spencer.

"Xander was your late grandfather's middle name, Declan," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"We got Daniel from my uncle Daniel who died when I was four," said Spencer.

"Spencer and I have to get going, but if we come home today we'll talk more about the triplets at dinner," said Emily.

"If you two get a case, please stay safe," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"Hopefully you two are home in time to see me off for my first day of first grade on Thursday," said Declan.

"We hope so too," said Spencer.

A minute later Emily hung up so she and Spencer could talk about their plans for the nursery and needing to buy a bigger vehicle that would fit the entire family.

* * *

An hour later Spencer was knocking on the closed door of Hotch's office.

"Come in, Reid," said Hotch.

A minute later Spencer and Emily were sitting in front of Hotch when Emily looked at Hotch, "We have an update on my pregnancy for you."

"Is everything OK?" asked Hotch.

Emily passed her boss the ultrasound photo, "See for yourself."

A few seconds later Hotch shook his head as he saw that triplets and the genders were typed on the ultrasound photo, "Aside from being glad that Haley and I can give you all of the clothes that Jack grew out for Baby Boy Reid, Haley and I better start on planning Jack's marriage to one of your two daughters in about 21 to 25 years."

Spencer glared at Hotch, "Serilda Elizabeth Reid and Kalina Diana Reid aren't allowed to date anyone until they're 30."

"And Xander Daniel Reid isn't allowed to date until he's 30," said Emily.

"You two already figured out names?" asked Hotch.

Emily nodded, "Being grounded to the police stations and field offices that we're based at during raids gave me plenty of time to start a list of names before Spencer and I finalized our top three favorite girl names and top three boy names."

* * *

Later on that day during lunch, Spencer, Emily, Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Garcia, and Gideon who lectured at the academy that morning were in the conference room eating pizza when Garcia looked at Spencer and Emily, "Can you please tell us how the ultrasound went now?" asked Garcia.

Emily looked at her teammates, "In 24 weeks or less, Spencer and I will be holding Xander Daniel Reid, Kalina Diana Reid, and Serilda Elizabeth Reid."

After JJ, Garcia, and Morgan got out of their shock about Spencer and Emily having triplets, Spencer and Emily were accepting congratulations and hugs from their teammates.

* * *

A/N: Serilda means armed battle maiden. Kalina means flower. Xander means defender of people.


	21. Gideon's Back & Emily Has Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindrocks, fishtrek, and Daisyangel for reviewing chapter 20.

_Sorry about the delay for this chapter because writer's block sucks. __This chapter starts on September 17th of 2007 and Emily is 16-weeks pregnant in this chapter. In chapter 20 it was mentioned that Emily is scheduled for a C-section at 36-weeks for the health of her and the triplets._

* * *

Declan looked at his foster parents as they ate breakfast, "Are you two going to see my siblings today?" asked Declan.

Emily nodded, "We are."

"Since there's a two-hour late start at school today, can I please come with?" asked Declan.

Spencer looked at his wife, "Should we bring Declan along?" asked Spencer.

"Dr. McGuire did mention that she's hoping to meet Declan sometime," said Emily.

"I can come along then?" asked Declan.

"You can come," said Emily.

Declan grinned, "Yay!"

* * *

Dr. McGuire entered the room and smiled at the sight of Declan on Spencer's lap, "You must be Declan Jones."

"Soon to be Reid," said Declan.

"Are you excited about becoming an adoptive big brother to your three siblings?" asked Dr. McGuire.

Declan nodded, "I can't wait to help mommy and daddy teach my brother and sisters how to read while I help daddy and Xander keep boys away from Kalina and Serilda."

Dr. McGuire laughed, "Your siblings will be in great hands with a big brother like you."

"I know," said Declan.

* * *

After an exam was done on Emily, Dr. McGuire smiled at Spencer and Emily as she performed an ultrasound, "Your son and daughters are doing great."

"Good," said Emily before looking at the monitor, "Serilda, Kalina, and Xander: Mommy, daddy, and Declan can't wait to meet you guys in about 20 weeks."

Spencer who had some tears leaking through his eyes looked at the monitor, "Your mommy is right about me being excited to meet you."

Declan looked at the monitor, "I can't wait to be a big brother to you three. I'm planning on teaching you guys how to read and do math before you guys start school while three will go on a lot of adventures with mommy and daddy who are both profilers for the FBI and me," said Declan as he talked about his soon to be adopted grandparents Elizabeth, Diana, and William and places that they'll go together.

Spencer and Emily looked at each other as tears fell down their faces as they heard their soon to be adopted son talk about what they were going to do together.

When Declan was done talking about his plans, Dr. McGuire looked at Spencer and Emily as she thought about Spencer and Emily telling her that Xander will have his own nursery while Kalina and Serilda will share a nursery, "How are the nurseries coming along?" asked Dr. McGuire.

Spencer thought about how he and Declan spent the past two weekends painting the two bedrooms that would be the triplet's nurseries, "Aside from planning that Xander, Serilda, and Kalina share a crib for a few weeks, Declan and I already painted Xander's nursery blue."

Declan grinned, "Xander's nursery will be a basketball-themed nursery like my own bedroom."

Dr. McGuire smiled, "Either way the nursery will be cute. What about Kalina's and Serilda's nursery?" asked Dr. McGuire.

"Serilda's and Kalina's nursery got painted lavender and will be a Paris themed nursery," said Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Our boss and his wife are going to give us their nearly two-year-old son's crib while my mother insisted on buying the second and third crib."

"That's nice of them," said Dr. McGuire.

"It is since we'll be going through a lot of diapers," said Spencer.

"Hopefully you guys receive a lot of diapers at the baby shower," said Dr. McGuire.

Emily laughed, "I hope so too."

Declan grinned, "I'm already using my allowance to buy packs of diapers for my siblings."

Dr. McGuire smiled, "That's so sweet of you."

"I know and I'll help daddy and Xander keep boys away from Serilda and Kalina," said Declan.

Spencer gave his foster son a high five, "You're right about helping Xander and me keeping boys from dating Serilda and Kalina. I'm already planning on the moat and draw bridge that will keep boys away from Serilda and Kalina."

* * *

Over an hour later, Spencer and Emily entered the bullpen together and Spencer smiled when he saw that Gideon's office light was on, "Gideon's back."

"Want to go say hi to him while we can tell him the news about the babies?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as he thought about how Gideon hasn't responded to any of his phone calls or text messages after announcing his engagement while he and Emily agreed to tell Gideon about the triplets when Gideon returned, "Yes please."

Emily groaned as she felt a small kick hitting her bladder, "I'll be there shortly," said Emily as she walked as quickly she could to the bathroom.

A minute later Spencer knocked on Gideon's office door.

"Come in, Spencer," said Gideon.

Spencer entered the room and looked at Gideon, "Since we haven't talked since my engagement, how are you doing?" asked Spencer.

"The time off after Sarah's death did help me," said Gideon before looking at Spencer's wedding band, "Even though I'm sorry that I missed your wedding, how's married life treating you?" asked Gideon.

Spencer smiled, "I'm enjoying married life and Declan is excited about becoming a big brother in February."

Gideon smiled a bit as he saw how much happier Spencer has ever been before the Hankel case, "You and Emily are already expecting?" asked Gideon.

Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the ultrasound photo he was given over 90 minutes ago, "Emily had her 16-week appointment which is why Emily and I are late to work."

Gideon's eyes went wide when he saw the ultrasound photo stating Baby Boy Reid, Baby Girl Reid, and Baby Girl Reid, "You are going to have your hands full with raising Declan and triplets."

"I know, but Emily is happy about only having to go through one pregnancy to get what we wished for," said Spencer.

"Figured out names yet?" asked Gideon.

"Serilda Elizabeth Reid, Kalina Diana Reid, and Xander Daniel Reid," said Spencer.

"Very unique names. Just don't make the same mistake I made with my own family and the same mistake your father made by abandoning you," said Gideon.

"I won't since my dad made me promise him the same thing," said Spencer.

"You tracked down your father?" asked Gideon.

"If you came to the wedding, you would have learned that my dad heard that I was getting married and called me. Emily and I ended up going to Vegas where my dad explained everything. Aside from my dad insisting on paying for what insurance doesn't cover for my mother's stay at Bennington Sanitarium, we decided to start a relationship again since I had to follow the advice that I gave Emily about her mother," said Spencer.

Gideon thought about the reports that Dr. Merrill shared with him and Hotch, "Your therapist must be pleased that you followed her advice."

"She is and my dad will be visiting the weekend before my birthday," said Spencer just as Emily entered the office.

"Welcome back," said Emily.

Gideon took sight of Emily's 16-week baby bump, "I assume that you've been grounded from participating in raids?" asked Gideon.

Emily nodded, "As soon as I confirmed this pregnancy with my OB-GYN, we told Hotch the very next day. Hotch pulled me from participating in raids right away."

Gideon thought about knowing that triplets are born much sooner than a singleton and Emily dealing with a higher risk pregnancy, "I assume that you'll be starting maternity leave sooner too while you have a C-section scheduled?" asked Gideon.

Emily nodded, "I start maternity leave on Christmas Eve while I have a C-section scheduled for February 4th."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were at their desks working on their consults while Spencer made sure to get his wife water and anything she was craving.

* * *

A few days later Spencer and Emily were sitting up in their bed when Emily looked at her husband who still looked shook up from not being able to save their unsub's or Anna Begley's lives when he and Morgan both applied pressure to Anna's self-inflicted wounds and Nathan Tubbs wounds while thinking about how devastated her husband was about Hotch getting suspended for two weeks, "I know that you're not OK, but what are you thinking about?" asked Emily.

Spencer sighed, "I just wish that the students, professors, and RAs took Anna's mental health seriously when she talked about committing suicide."

"I understand," said Emily before thinking about Strauss's actions that caused her to release her pregnancy hormones on Strauss before hanging up, "I'm so mad at Strauss right now."

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"She kept on calling me about getting dirt on Hotch again and I unleashed my pregnancy hormones on her before hanging up," said Emily.

Spencer sighed as he thought about knowing how Strauss was using everything that happened in the past year as a way to try and get rid of Hotch, "Do you think that your mother can do something about Strauss?" asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure if I want my mother to help," said Emily before resting her hands on her baby bump, "Even though we haven't told the rest of the team that Chief Strauss wanted me to spy on you guys so Hotch's career can end, I'm seriously thinking about leaving so I'm no longer the Wicked Witch of the West's Pawn within the next two weeks."

* * *

_A/N: I'm evil right now by leaving you readers this cliffhanger, but everything will resolve in the next chapter. Should Emily tell her mother what Strauss is doing? I had it that Spencer and Emily switched roles with the take downs while Spencer still talked to the girls in the dorm._


	22. Wicked Witch of the West's Downfall

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks, Daisyangel, fishtrek, and Victorie96 for reviewing chapter 21.

_All I can say is that writer's block and catching a cold sucks._

_This chapter starts right after the ending of the last chapter and John from Elephant's Memory appears since I decided that I would have Spencer attend Beltway Clean Cops as soon as he returned to Washington D.C. after Revelations as a way to help him deal with the cravings for Dilaudid._

_When it comes to In Name and Blood being referenced, I liked this episode since the team was in my home state. I've been to Milwaukee a few times when it came to the Milwaukee Public Museum and the Milwaukee Public Zoo while my family, classmates, and I drove through the city during for various vacations or class trip to Washington D.C._

* * *

Spencer looked at his wife in shock, "You're wanting to quit the job you worked so hard to get?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "The Wicked Witch of the West's goal of using me as her political pawn is affecting Serilda's, Kalina's, Xander's, and my health by questioning me about Hotch's actions in the field."

Spencer took hold of his wife's hand, "You need to tell Hotch or your mother about Strauss's actions before Dr. McGuire forces you to spend the rest of your pregnancy on bed rest."

"I know, but can you please not say anything to the rest of the team about Strauss is making me do? Morgan, JJ, and Garcia all gave me the shovel talk when we revealed to them that we were dating and I'm afraid that they'll hate me when they learn the real reason why Strauss hired me," said Emily.

"I promise not to say anything," said Spencer.

* * *

The next evening Spencer was fixing himself some coffee at a Beltway Clean Cops meeting when Assistant Director John Benson approached him.

"Nervous about your upcoming parenthood with triplets?" asked John.

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited too since fostering Declan has been giving me great experience on parenting," said Spencer.

John looked into Spencer's eyes, "You looked stressed about something, Spencer."

Spencer sighed, "Had a bad case in Arizona yesterday. My boss got suspended because of Derek and I not being able to save the unsub or copycat from their deaths while my wife wants to resign because of Erin."

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me everything that happened from your point of view," said John.

A few minutes later Spencer and John were walking in a nearby park while Spencer told John about what Strauss was doing to his wife and Hotch while John recorded everything he was saying with the tape recorder he asked to borrow from one of the police officers at the meeting.

* * *

When Spencer was finished explaining everything that his wife told him, an upset John turned off the borrowed tape recorder and looked at Spencer, "Thank you for telling me, Spencer. Strauss has no right hiring your wife to be her spy or to suspend Agent Hotchner over events that you and your teammates weren't aware of until the last minute."

"What should I do to help Emily?" asked Spencer.

"Keep on being there for her and follow your wife's plans. When it comes to yourself, I need you to stay below the radar and not repeat this conversation to anyone so Strauss doesn't know that I'm onto her about her mismanagement of the B.A.U.," said John.

"I promise," said Spencer.

"Now go home to your wife, foster son, and mother-in-law and maybe you should consider taking the next two weeks to take Emily and Declan to visit your parents before Emily can't handle flying commercially anymore," said John.

"I'm going home now and I'll see about taking my wife and Declan on a trip to see my mom," said Spencer before walking away.

A minute later John was pulling out his phone as he called a few people to report Strauss for mismanagement and needing someone to bug Chief Strauss's office for the next two weeks while needing an Internal Affairs hacker to go through Strauss's computer.

* * *

An hour later Spencer entered Declan's bedroom and smiled at the sight of his foster son sleeping before he leaned down and kissed Declan's forehead, "Dad loves you," whispered Spencer.

Declan opened his eyes, "Love you too, daddy."

Spencer looked at the book on Declan's nightstand, "Do you want me to continue reading "From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler" to you?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, please," said Declan.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer entered his and Emily's bedroom and smiled as he watched his wife sleep. After taking a quick shower, he joined Emily in bed.

"How was the meeting?" asked Emily.

"How long were you awake?" asked Spencer.

"Five minutes," said Emily.

"It helped after yesterday's events," said Spencer before looking into his wife's brown eyes, "Since we're on stand-down for the next two weeks, what do you think about us taking advantage of Declan's half-day at school on Friday and fly to Vegas for the weekend?" asked Spencer.

Emily rubbed her 16-week baby bump, "Dr. McGuire did recommend that we find time to take a commercial flight to visit your parents before I reach 18-weeks."

"So you're up to going to Vegas?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded, "I am."

* * *

A few days later Spencer, Emily, and Declan headed to the baggage claim and Declan grinned when he saw William.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Declan as he ran to his soon to be adopted grandfather.

William hugged his soon to be adopted grandson, "How's first grade going, Declan?" asked William.

Declan grinned, "I love the first grade."

Spencer and Emily approached William.

"Hi, dad," said Spencer.

"I'm glad that you three have some time to come here for a weekend," said William.

"Me too," said Spencer.

Emily rubbed her 16-week baby bump, "Pretty soon I won't be comfortable during commercial flights."

William rested a hand on his daughter-in-law's baby bump, "How are you feeling?" asked William.

"I feel like that I'm seven-months pregnant, but I'm grateful that I'll only have to deal with one pregnancy and be done," said Emily.

* * *

A half-hour later Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William entered Diana's room at Bennington Sanitarium and Diana grinned when she saw her son, daughter-in-law, and soon to be adopted grandson.

"I'm glad that the government is letting you three come out here one weekend a month to see me," said Diana.

Emily smiled, "Pretty soon I won't be able to fly on commercial flights."

Diana looked at her daughter-in-law's baby bump, "You are looking more beautiful every time I see you, Emily."

"Thank you," said Emily.

"How are the triplets doing?" asked Diana.

Emily smiled, "They're developing right on schedule and Spencer is taking great care of me and getting me everything the babies and I are craving."

"Good," said Diana before giving her son a wistful smile, "If it wasn't for your father and me both being scared when I went off my medication when I was pregnant with you so you could be born healthy, I would have given you at least one or two more siblings. After I held you for the first time, I knew that I couldn't mess with perfection."

Emily smiled, "My mom thought about giving me a sibling once, but it was hard for her to raise me while traveling all over the world."

"I can imagine that, but I'm grateful that I'm getting four grandchildren from you two," said Diana.

Spencer looked at his mother, "Since it's time for dinner, what do you think about joining dad, Emily, Declan, and me on a trip to Binions?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "Wonderful idea," said Diana before looking at her daughter-in-law, "Please help me find something to wear."

"OK," said Emily.

A minute later Emily was helping Diana pick out a dress to wear and 20 minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, Diana, and William were heading to Binions in William's car.

* * *

The next day Spencer was having alone time with his mother when Diana looked at her son, "With your birthday happening in less than 20 days, I want to tell you about your father's and my birthday gift to you today," said Diana.

"What are you and dad giving me?" asked Spencer.

"The gift of living closer to you, Emily, and my grandchildren," said Diana as she got up and walked to her desk and pulled out a pamphlet for a new sanitarium in Alexandria, Virginia that William learned about when he went to visit Spencer, Emily, and Declan a month ago, "After Serilda, Kalina, and Xander are born, it's going to be hard for you and Emily to bring Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander out here to visit your father and me. So your father and I decided that we'll be moving to Alexandria, Virginia so we're closer to you and your grandchildren."

"Are you sure about committing yourself to another hospital after I committed you against your will the first time?" asked Spencer.

"I want to do this," said Diana.

Spencer hugged his mother, "You choosing to move to Virginia is the best birthday present you're giving me, mom."

* * *

Two days later Ambassador Prentiss looked at her daughter, son-in-law, and Declan as they ate dinner, "How was your time in Las Vegas yesterday?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"My mom was lucid the entire time," said Spencer.

"That's great," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Spencer smiled, "Mom's doctor believes that becoming a grandmother was what my mother needed to cooperate taking her medication and stay lucid."

"Did your mother also tell you the surprise they have for you?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"You knew that they are moving out here before my birthday?" asked Spencer.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "I told your father that he can pick one of the two remaining bedrooms to move into instead of spending a lot of money renting an apartment or buying a house. He accepted my offer because he wants to help take care of Serilda, Kalina, and Xander after they're born."

Emily looked at her husband, "At least between my mother, your father, and Louise there will be plenty of help taking care of Serilda, Kalina, and Xander when we're both back at work."

"I know," said Spencer.

* * *

Two weeks later Spencer was sitting in Gideon's office looking at the chessboard that he set up when Emily entered, "Gideon hasn't shown up yet?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Emily looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30 PM, "I already agreed to stay here longer so I could work on my backlog of paperwork and you can play a game of chess with Gideon, but we both promised Declan that we'll be home to tuck him."

Spencer sighed, "Why don't you head home and I'll stay here."

Emily shook her head, "Dr. McGuire doesn't want me to drive anymore and I'm not leaving here unless you leave with me. You should be lucky that I can't shoot you with my gun right now since Hotch took away my gun so I couldn't shoot anyone while I'm hormonal and angry."

Spencer sighed, "Can you call Gideon while I'm driving?" asked Spencer.

"I can do that," said Emily.

A few minutes later Spencer was driving Emily and himself home while an angry Emily called Gideon about missing out on the chess game that he promised Spencer.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Emily were getting dressed for work when Spencer looked at his wife who was going to give her resignation to Strauss that morning, "Are you sure that you want to still leave the B.A.U.?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she rubbed her 18-week baby bump, "I'm sure because I want to focus on Declan more before Serilda, Kalina, and Xander arrive in January or February."

"What should I tell the team if we get a case?" asked Spencer.

"Tell them that I'm staying behind because of a parent-teacher conference at Declan's school at lunchtime," said Emily.

"OK, but I'm not happy about having to lie to my teammates," said Spencer.

"I'm not happy either, but I'll make it up to you when we celebrate your birthday next week Tuesday," said Emily.

"As long as we do something special for your birthday next week Friday too," said Spencer.

* * *

Three hours later at the Reid-Prentiss mansion, Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "Why aren't you heading to Milwaukee with Spencer right now?" asked Elizabeth.

Emily sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm tired of Chief Strauss using me as her pawn to help her get rid of Hotch so I decided to quit and become a stay at home mom."

Ambassador Prentiss's eyes widened in shock before she spoke firmly, "Please explain everything."

Emily quickly recounted the conversations she had with Chief Strauss since her engagement.

When she was finished Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "Have you told Spencer and Aaron about what Chief Strauss is making you do?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"I told Spencer, but I haven't told Hotch since he never approved my transfer," said Emily.

"I know that you're too loyal to do anything that would break your team apart, but I could have dealt with Erin if you told me everything when you came over for Mother's Day brunch," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily sighed, "I thought that you supported her."

"I won't support anyone who's wanting to hurt you and my son-in-law by trying to get rid of a man I trust yours and my son-in-law's life with," said Ambassador Prentiss as she whipped out her phone and called the Director.

* * *

Emily was sitting up in bed while resting her feet on a pillow when her mother's voice sounded through an intercom.

"Can you please come downstairs, Emily?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

A few minutes later Emily climbed down the stairs to find Hotch, "What are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"Morgan told me that your husband is struggling without yours, Gideon's, and my presence and I know that Chief Strauss wanted you to get dirt on me," said Hotch.

* * *

After Hotch and Emily were done talking, Hotch looked at Emily, "The Director arranged a private jet to take us to Milwaukee, so are you going to join me in Milwaukee to help put your husband at ease?" asked Hotch.

Ambassador Prentiss looked at her daughter, "As much as I enjoy having you home with me, I'm tired of you moping over not doing what you love."

Emily smiled, "I'll join you."

* * *

After the case was over, Spencer and Emily exited the elevator with their teammates and Chief Strauss when their eyes went wide when they saw Director Jack Fickler standing in the bullpen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chief Strauss.

"Chief Strauss, Detective Wolynski filed a complaint against you for your behavior towards him and your agents while you've been under investigation for the past two weeks when I heard about what you've been trying to do to Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss. I'm sorry to say that you're fired while you and your family will be relocated so you can't bother Agents Hotchner and Prentiss anymore," said Director Fickler as he motioned for two security guards to join them, "Please escort Miss Erin Strauss out of the building."

After security guards escorted Strauss away, Director Fickler looked at Emily, "I hope that the stress that Strauss put on you hasn't done any harm to you and yours and Dr. Reid's unborn triplets."

"Serilda, Kalina, Xander, and I are all doing fine," said Emily.

Director Fickler looked at Hotch, "I'm sorry about what happened while I assure you that you still have your job in the B.A.U."

Hotch looked at Director Fickler, "Who's going to take over for Strauss?" asked Hotch.

"Me," said Gideon.

Spencer, Emily, Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia turned their heads to find Gideon standing in his office.

"Where were you?" asked Spencer.

"Two weeks ago, I was at my cabin preparing to travel all over the country when A.D. Benson called me and told me that we needed a new section chief fast and I was eligible for the promotion," said Gideon.

"You were just going to run away just like my dad did?" asked Spencer.

Gideon pointed at Emily's 18-week baby bump, "Finding out that you and Emily are expecting triplets made me realize that I couldn't abandon you since you became a second son to me. Even though your father is stepping up as a grandfather, I'm hoping that you'll let me also be a grandfather to your children."

"Emily and I already agreed that you would be the kids adopted maternal grandfather," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were leaving the B.A.U. after Director Fickler told the entire team that paperwork could wait.

* * *

Over an hour later Spencer and Emily were eating a late dinner with Declan who was eating a bedtime snack before they tucked Declan in together.

* * *

_A/N: JJ was the one to knock on John and David Smiths' door instead of JJ because of an 18-week pregnant Emily being grounded at the police station while Spencer, Hotch, JJ, and Morgan accompanied Detective Wolynski to arrest David Smith._


	23. Two Birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to Guest (criminalmindsrocks) and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 22.

__I'm so sorry about the delay between chapters because of rewriting my Spencer/Maeve story, extreme writer's block for this story, and catching a cold that included a lingering cough after my nose stopped being congested. When it comes to the season 15 two-episode premiere, I'm so glad that Spencer and JJ aren't getting together despite Spencer's heart being broken. ____I just hope that this new love interest for Spencer works out.__

__After this chapter, I'm planning on doing a time jump by a few weeks by having Rossi finally make his appearance.__

__Emily is 19-weeks pregnant in this chapter.__

* * *

Spencer and Emily woke up to Declan on top of Spencer, "Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

As soon as Spencer had his glasses on, he looked at his foster son, "What's with the wake-up call, Declan?" asked Spencer.

Declan hugged Spencer, "Happy birthday, daddy."

Spencer hugged Declan back, "Thank you, Declan."

Declan rested a hand on Emily's growing baby bump, "Hi Serilda, Kalina, and Xander. Even though I'm not related to you three by blood, I'm excited about being your big brother."

* * *

After Spencer, Emily, and Declan were dressed for work or school, the growing family entered the kitchen where Spencer smiled when he saw his father drinking coffee, mother drinking tea with his mother-in-law, and a nurse who accompanies his mother on outings.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad. Good morning, Elizabeth. Good morning, nurse Gwen," said Spencer.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said William.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Ambassador Prentiss.

Diana pulled her son into a hug, "Happy birthday, baby."

Spencer blushed as he groaned, "Mom."

Declan giggled, "Your face is red, daddy."

Emily smirked at her foster-son, "Just wait until I make you blush when you get your first girlfriend."

Diana shook her head, "Even though you turn 26 today and you're married and about to become a father, you'll always be my baby boy."

Emily groaned as she rested her hands on her 19-week baby bump.

"Are you OK, Emily?" asked Spencer.

"Serilda, Kalina, or Xander just kicked for the first time," said Emily as she grabbed her husband's hand and rested it on her baby bump.

A minute later a wide-eyed Spencer looked at Emily, "I'm thinking about the movie "Alien" right now."

Emily burst out laughing as tears started to fall down her face, "Me too."

"Alien?" asked Declan.

"You won't see that movie until you're older," said Spencer.

"I can just imagine us dressing up Serilda, Kalina, and Xander as the cute little Green Martians from "Toy Story" during their first Halloween next year," said Emily.

"As long as I dress up as Woody or Buzz Lightyear," said Declan.

A few minutes later Spencer, Emily, Declan, Ambassador Prentiss, Diana, and William were eating breakfast when Ambassador Prentiss's chef Tammy pulled something out of it's hiding place.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Tammy as she placed a cupcake that contained a candle in front of Spencer and lit it.

After Emily, Declan, Diana, William, Ambassador Prentiss, and Tammy sang "Happy Birthday", a blushing Spencer closed his eyes and blew out the lone candle.

_"I wish for Serilda, Kalina, and Xander to be born healthy while Serilda, Kalina, Xander and I don't inherit schizophrenia," wished Spencer to himself._

"What did you wish for, daddy?" asked Declan.

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true," said Spencer.

Emily groaned as she felt Serilda, Kalina, or Xander kick her.

"The babies kicked again?" asked Diana.

Emily nodded, "Yes."

"May I feel?" asked Diana.

"Go ahead," said Emily.

A minute later Diana was tearing up as she felt her unborn grandchildren kick, "I'm glad that I'm here to experience the rest of your pregnancy and be here when the triplets are born."

"Spencer and I are both glad that you and William decide to move out here," said Emily.

Spencer looked at his father, "Are you sure that you want to take a few years off from working?" asked Spencer.

William nodded, "I want to be a stay at home grandfather until Serilda, Kalina, and Xander start going to school. When the triplets start school, I'll take the bar exam so I can practice law in Washington D.C., Maryland, and Virginia before I ask Agent Hotchner about helping me find a good law firm to work at."

Tammy gave Spencer, Emily, and Declan a stern look, "You three eat up breakfast so you three aren't late for work or school. Spencer, eat everything on your plate and a second helping before you can eat your cupcake."

Diana smiled at Tammy, "I think I'm going to like you since you're the reason why my boy has gained weight since the wedding."

* * *

Two hours later Spencer and Emily entered the B.A.U. and headed over to the break area where they found Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia talking.

"Good morning," said Emily.

"Happy birthday, Reid," said Hotch, Morgan, and Gideon in unison.

"Happy birthday, Boy Wonder," said Garcia.

"Happy birthday, Spence," said JJ.

"Thank you," said Spencer before smiling, "Aside from Declan waking Emily and me up this morning to wish me a happy birthday, one of the triplets kicked for the first time."

"Really?" asked Garcia.

Emily nodded, "I believe that Serilda, Kalina, and Xander heard Declan, my mother, and my mother-in-law and father-in-law wishing Spencer a happy birthday causing them to give their daddy the gift of kicking for the first time for his birthday."

"Aww," chorused JJ and Garcia.

"Your parents were over?" asked Morgan.

Spencer nodded, "My dad moved in with Elizabeth, Emily, Declan, Louise, and me since there were two bedrooms left and he wants to be available to help take care of his grandchildren."

"Glad to know that he's stepping up after what he did nearly 16-years ago," said Morgan.

"Finding out that I was getting married and adopting a child gave my dad a wake-up call. If he wanted to know his grandchildren, he needed to step up and make up for his actions," said Spencer.

"Does your father need help on searching a law firm to work at when he's settled in?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head, "Dad wants to take a few years off as a lawyer to help take care of Serilda, Kalina, and Xander. When they start going to school, he'll take the bar exam to practice law in Washington D.C., Maryland, and Virginia so he could start practicing law again."

"Just let me know when he's ready so I can help him find a law firm to work at," said Hotch.

"I promise," said Spencer.

Gideon looked at Spencer, "Even though I'll be working on a different floor, I'll be inviting you and Emily to my office for chess games during lunch."

Spencer and Emil both smiled before Spencer looked at his wife, "Want to play a game of chess while we work on our consults?" asked Spencer.

Emily smiled, "Sure."

A few minutes later Spencer and Emily were at their desks working on their consults while they played chess against each other.

* * *

After briefing for their case that was going to take place in Portland, Oregon, Spencer and Emily contacted Emily's mother from Emily's phone.

"If you are calling me at 10:30 A.M., I take it that you and Spencer have a case?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

"Yes," said Emily.

"At least we decided that we'll have a joint birthday celebration for you and Spencer this weekend," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"Which I'm glad about," said Emily.

* * *

Later on that evening, Hotch looked at Spencer, "Have you decided where we'll be going for your birthday dinner?" asked Hotch.

Agent Bill Calvert looked at Spencer, "It's your birthday today?" asked Agent Calvert.

"I turned 26-years-old today," said Spencer.

"Happy birthday," said Agent Calvert before looking at Spencer's wedding band, "Must be hard to be away from your wife and your children if you have any," said Agent Calvert.

"I'm Mrs. Reid outside of work," said Emily as she rubbed her baby bump, "Aside from me being pregnant with triplets, we have a six-year-old foster son who we'll be adopting by the end of the year."

"Plus we celebrated my birthday during breakfast while we'll be eating cake when we celebrate Emily's birthday on Friday," said Spencer.

Emily looked at her husband with a sweet smile on her face, "Serilda, Kalina, Xander, and I all want pizza with pickles, olives, mushrooms, ketchup, mustard, grape jelly, peanut butter, and ice cream on top."

A green Spencer inwardly shook his head as he smiled at his wife as he thought about wanting to survive his 27th birthday in a year, "Let's go get you what you and our triplets want to eat."

A green Morgan looked at Spencer and Emily, "I'm going to back out on joining you guys for Reid's during the case birthday dinner."

* * *

The next day Spencer and Emily were walking hand in hand along the area that Patrick Walker frequented when Emily looked at her husband, "Even though Hotch has to find a replacement for Gideon, he's definitely relieved that he doesn't have to deal with Strauss anymore," said Emily.

Spencer smiled as he thought about reporting Chief Strauss to Assistant Director John Benson while Emily told her mother what Strauss was doing which caused Chief Strauss to be fired and relocated while Gideon took Strauss's place as Section Chief, "I'm relieved too even though she told us that she was supportive of our relationship while I was on medical leave after Hankel."

"Even though we talked about being happy about Gideon's promotion, how are you feeling about all the recent changes in our professional and personal lives?" asked Emily.

"I'll be OK since we'll be seeing him when we're not on cases while I know that Hotch and Gideon will do their best to find the best replacement for Gideon's position. When it comes to my personal life, I'm glad that both of my parents decided to move out here before Serilda, Kalina, and Xander are born while my dad's making up for the 15 years he chose to stay out of my life with me."

"Me too," said Emily.

* * *

As they were flying home from Portland, Oregon, Emily who was laying with her husband on the couch turned her head and looked at her husband, "Are you OK?" asked Emily.

"Aside from seeing Dr. Stan Howard dead on the ground, seeing Missy Cassell buried alive made me realize that Hankel was close to burying me alive if Hotch didn't understand my clue and I wasn't able to trick Hankel so I could get his gun," said Spencer softly.

"What matters is that both you and Missy Cassell are alive and you saved Missy's life by realizing the type of victims our unsub was targeting and quickly going through those journals," said Emily before smiling at her husband, "If you have any nightmares that deal with Hankel tonight, I'll comfort you."

"Thank you," said Spencer softly.

"Since we both need to get some rest, want me to sing you one of my favorite lullabies?" asked Emily.

Spencer chuckled as he rubbed Emily's growing baby bump that kept Serilda, Kalina, and Xander safe, "Want to prepare for Serilda's, Kalina's, and Xander's births?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Emily.

A minute later Emily was singing "Hushabye Mountain" from one of her favorite childhood movies "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang".

When Emily was done singing, Spencer chuckled, "When my mom first saw "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang", she thought that the Child Catcher would take me away from her a few times."

"The Child Catcher creeps Declan and me out too," said Emily before smiling at her husband, "I love you, Caractacus Potts."

Spencer chuckled as he kissed his wife, "I love you too, Truly Scrumptious."

Hotch shook his head as he hoped that Spencer's and Emily's marriage could last a long time unlike his and Haley's recently ending after he caught Haley cheating on him.

Morgan looked over at them, "Stop kissing you two, we're on the jet."

Emily stuck out her tongue at Morgan, "Your just jealous that you're single since Savannah broke up with you two-months ago."

* * *

Two days later Spencer and Emily were each blowing out candles of the large birthday cake that Ambassador Prentiss ordered for her daughter's and son-in-law's joint birthday celebration.

* * *

__A/N: The next chapter will take place a few weeks later since Rossi will finally appear!__


	24. Rossi Joins the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks for being the 100th reviewer for this story. Also a shout out to fishtrek, Fashionista7 for reviewing chapter 23.

__I can't believe that this story has over 100 reviews now. So thank you to everyone who takes their time to review. ____To celebrate 100 reviews and writer's block being over, here's a new chapter 24 hours after I updated.__

__Dealing with a winter storm warning right now. It's predicted that my hometown will receive a foot of snow because of living in a small Wisconsin city along Lake Michigan ____while the football team I root for will have to play a playoff game against the Seattle Seahawks in Lambeau Field which is also called the frozen tundra____. ____Go Pack Go!____ A Gale Warning has been issued meaning that I'll be hearing the waves from Lake Michigan which is three blocks away from my house.__

* * *

An amused Ambassador Prentiss looked around the kitchen that was decorated for Halloween just like the living room, dining room, and the front of the house, "You had to pick a husband who loves Halloween."

Emily laughed, "I know since Spencer has decorated his and my desk for Halloween. You know that it sucked when we lived in countries where I couldn't celebrate Halloween as a kid."

Declan grinned, "I can't wait to wear my Halloween costume to school tomorrow."

"Are you excited about dressing up as Sully from "Monsters Inc."?" asked Spencer.

Declan nodded, "I am and I want to do a "Toy Story" theme next year after you two calling Serilda, Kalina, and Xander aliens."

"We'll do a "Toy Story" theme next year," said Emily.

"Yay!" cheered Declan.

Emily looked at Declan, "We should probably get you to school before daddy and I go to my 22-week check-up."

"Why so many doctor appointments?" asked Declan.

Emily rubbed her baby bump, "When it comes to me carrying triplets in my womb, I'm dealing with a higher risk pregnancy and my doctor saw me every two weeks before I reached the 20th week. Now I see my doctor weekly."

"When will Serilda, Kalina, and Xander be born?" asked Declan.

"They'll be born by the time I reach 36-weeks since my doctor said that I can't go past 36-weeks. After the triplets are born, they'll have to spend a few weeks in the hospital until they're about five and a half pounds, can breathe on their own, and drink milk," said Emily.

"OK," said Declan.

* * *

Five hours later Emily was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when she noticed her Halloween costume-clad husband walking into the bullpen of the BAU while passing out candy to agents and civilian staff who all smiled at him. Emily then noticed her husband glancing at Morgan with a mischief look on his face as he pressed his index finger against his lip gesturing her to be quiet.

Emily smiled as she realized what her husband was going to do as she mouthed, "I'll be quiet."

Spencer quickly hunched himself as he quietly walked to Morgan while not caring about all the agents and civilian staff who realized what he was going to do as he crouched a bit behind Morgan and whispered in the 34-year-old agent's ear and growled into Morgan's ear, "I'm going to eat you!"

Morgan fell out of his chair a bit while Emily and a few other agents who were watching burst out laughing.

Morgan righted himself as he looked at Spencer, "Reid…,"

Spencer reached his desk, "Happy All Hallows Eve, folks," said Spencer cheerfully as he lifted his mask a bit, "To paraphrase from Celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order is suspended, and the barriers between the natural and the supernatural are temporarily remooooved!" exclaimed Spencer in a spooky voice as he reached into the paper bag he was carrying and tossed a shrunken head over to his wife who had tears falling down her face as she laughed.

Emily laughed as she caught the head, "You scaring Morgan made my day."

"See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out," said Morgan.

Spencer glanced at his wife in shock before he looked at Morgan in shock, "You're scared of Halloween?" asked Spencer.

"I didn't say I was scared, I said I was creeped out. There's a difference there, youngster. You should look it up," said Morgan.

Spencer removed one of his monster hands.

A shocked Emily looked at Morgan, "What creeps you out about it?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. People wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises," said Morgan.

"That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone you want to be," grinned Spencer as he tossed some candy onto Morgan's desk.

Morgan waved one hand a bit, "Nah, I'm pretty good just being me."

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprise me?" asked Emily.

"You know what, though? On the flip side, it does provide a pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick and a little Halloween honey," said Morgan as he winked at Emily.

Emily grimaced as she looked at her husband, "Eww. Halloween honey. Now I'm creeped out."

Spencer quickly noticed Gideon walking with Rossi, "Guys, he's here," said Spencer as he quickly removed his Frankenstein mask before Gideon and Rossi gave him small smiles.

As Gideon and Rossi entered Hotch's office, Emily looked at her husband, "I wish that I taped you scaring Morgan."

Spencer gave his wife a wicked smile, "We can always ask Garcia to get us the security camera footage."

"You two wouldn't," said Morgan.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at Morgan,

* * *

When Spencer noticed Hotch and Rossi get out of Hotch's office, he quickly helped his wife get out of her chair.

"Thank you, Spencer," said Emily.

"Your welcome," said Spencer.

10 seconds later Hotch and Rossi joined them when Hotch gestured to Emily, "SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss."

Emily shook hands with Rossi, "Sir."

"You look like you're ready to pop," said Rossi.

Emily laughed as she rubbed her baby bump, "I'm 22-weeks pregnant with triplets."

"Congratulations," said Rossi.

"Thank you," said Emily before glaring down at her baby bump, "Serilda, Kalina, and Xander, mommy wants you three to settle down right now. You three have so much energy like your father is when he's hopped up on his sugar-laden coffee."

Spencer playfully glared at his wife without Rossi seeing him glaring at his wife.

Hotch gestured to Morgan, "SSA Derek Morgan."

Morgan shook hands with Rossi, "It's an honor, Agent Rossi."

"Please, just Dave," said Rossi.

Hotch gestured to Spencer, "This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled brightly at Rossi, "Sir, if I could talk to you later about your work with the Scarsdale Skinner. Psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field, and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture is something I find so incredibly intrig- -,".

Hotch smiled at Spencer, "Reid, slow down. He'll be here for a while. You can catch up with him later."

"Sorry," said Spencer meekly.

"No problem, doctor," said Rossi.

Hotch decided to get a smile back on Spencer's face, "Maybe you guys can talk on the jet."

Spencer smiled a bit, "Oh, yeah, that'd be great."

A confused Rossi looked at Hotch, "The jet?" asked Rossi.

"We have a jet now," said Hotch.

Rossi thought about the plans he made with Gideon about getting a jet for the army of profilers they wanted to build up, "Are you serious?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah. It comes in pretty handy. Come on. JJ's waiting," said Hotch.

Spencer motioned Emily to pass him and Morgan first before Morgan lightly slapped him on the head as he removed his noose from around his neck.

* * *

After briefing was over and Hotch decided to send them home for the rest of the day, Spencer looked at his wife, "Ready to go home?" asked Spencer.

Emily looked at the clock, "We'll be able to make it back to D.C. in time to pick up Declan from school."

Spencer sighed sadly, "And we'll have to tell him that we can't take him trick or treating tomorrow."

"He'll understand, Spencer," said Emily.

"I know, but this is our first Halloween with him," said Spencer.

"There'll be more Halloweens we'll be able to celebrate with Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander next year, Spencer," said Emily.

"What's going on?" asked Rossi.

Emily smiled, "Spencer and I have been married to each other for five months. Aside from us expecting triplets, we're in the process of adopting a six-year-old boy who immigrated here from Ireland over two years ago."

Hotch looked at Rossi, "As I mentioned before, things changed."

* * *

90 minutes later, Spencer was leaning against the seven-seater SUV that he and Emily bought after they learned that they were expecting triplets when Declan ran out of Washington International School.

"Where's grandpa?" asked Declan as he handed his father his backpack.

Spencer smiled as he thought about his father insisting on picking up Declan from school since moving in on October 3rd, "He allowed your mother and me to pick you up since your mother and I were sent home early."

"Are mommy, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander OK?" asked Declan.

"Your mother's in the SUV," said Spencer as he opened up the backseat door.

Declan easily climbed into the backseat and settled into his booster seat and buckled himself in, "Hi mommy."

Emily smiled at Declan from the front passenger seat, "How was school?" asked Emily.

"I got all 10 of my spelling words on my spelling test correct," said Declan.

Emily beamed as she thought about how her husband would quiz Declan on his spelling words at home and even on cases when they take a break to eat dinner, "Great job."

"Why are you two home from work early?" asked Declan.

"Your father and I are leaving for Texas in the morning, so Hotch let us go home early to spend time with you," said Emily.

"You two are going to miss trick or treating?" asked Declan.

"We will, but there's always next Halloween," said Spencer.

"Knowing grandpa, he'll take you trick or treating," said Emily.

* * *

The next night Spencer who was happy about him, JJ, and Morgan passing out candy to trick or treaters at the crime scene was looking at the pictures of Declan that his father sent him when Rossi came over and sat next to him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rossi.

"Some pictures of Declan that my father sent me," said Spencer as he showed Rossi a picture of his foster-son who was dressed up as Sully, "Declan decided to dress up as Sully from "Monster's Inc."

"How did you and Prentiss start dating?" asked Rossi.

Spencer glanced around the jet to look at his sleeping teammates before he started to whisper about the Hankel case and Emily confessing that she was in love with him in the hospital.

* * *

When Spencer was done recounting the Hankel case, Rossi looked at him, "You seem very strong to handle going back to a job like this after being held captive for over two days and drugged against your will," whispered Rossi.

"Hotch ordered me to go to therapy after I got out of the hospital while I'm attending mandatory Narcotics Anonymous meetings," said Spencer before smiling a bit, "Meeting Declan brightened up my days while I was recovering since he looks up to me as a superhero and a magician."

"Magician?" asked Rossi.

Spencer smirked, "I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada, so I learned a lot of magic tricks growing up while my sleight of hand tricks helped out during a few cases."

Morgan opened his eyes, "Never play poker against Reid because he cheats."

Spencer gave an innocent look, "Poker is basically math. Maybe you need to go back to school and brush up on your algebra so you can finally win a game of poker."

"Your wife is a bad influence since she has made you cocky," said Morgan.

Spencer stuck out his tongue at Morgan before he decided to look at more pictures his father sent him of Declan trick or treating at his mother's hospital.

* * *

Three hours later Spencer and Emily were cuddling in their bed as they watched "Hocus Pocus", "Ghostbusters", and "Ghostbusters 2" while munching on popcorn, licorice, and ice cream.

* * *

__A/N: I'm off to meet up with my mom so I can help her stock up on groceries before this snowstorm hits.__


	25. Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: shout out to fishtrek, criminalmindsrocks, and AmberSawyers95 for reviewing chapter 24.

_Writer's block sucks_

_This chapter starts three weeks after the last chapter. So Emily is 25-weeks pregnant at the beginning of this extremely action-packed chapter._

* * *

Spencer and Emily woke up to Declan wiggling himself between then.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mommy. Happy Thanksgiving, daddy," said Declan before kissing his foster mother's baby bump, "Happy Thanksgiving Serilda, Kalina, and Xander."

Emily groaned as she felt her triplets kick, "Declan, you woke up your siblings."

"The babies were sleeping?" asked Declan.

Emily looked at the alarm clock by her nightstand, "They haven't kicked or moved around for over six hours."

Spencer who had already slipped on his glasses looked at his wife, "Need help getting out of bed to use the bathroom?" asked Spencer.

"Yes, please," said Emily.

A few seconds later Spencer helped his 25-week pregnant wife get out of bed.

* * *

Diana who was stirring pudding for desert looked at Ambassador Prentiss as they, Spencer, Emily, Declan, and William worked on preparing a Thanksgiving meal together, "As a U.S. Ambassador, don't you usually have chefs who usually prepare Thanksgiving meals when you're here?" asked Diana.

Ambassador Prentiss nodded, "I do, but this year I thought that we could all work together on preparing a meal together."

Diana looked at her daughter-in-law who was sitting on a stool chopping carrots, "Have you stopped flying yet?" asked Diana.

Emily nodded as she covered Declan's ears, "After the two cases Spencer and I worked last week, my doctor ordered me to stop traveling for work."

Diana thought back to going out to eat with William, her son, daughter-in-law, and Declan when her son got the call about Garcia being shot, "Is Penelope OK?" asked Diana.

"She's recovering," said Spencer before smirking a bit, "One thing I'm glad about is after what happened last week, she and Derek finally admitted their feelings for each other after the laugh that I had when Emily was 18-weeks."

"What did you laugh about?" asked Diana.

Spencer covered Declan's ears, "My former section chief decided to call Penelope and connected the phone to speakerphone right before Penelope answered 'Talk dirty to me'. JJ and I were able to contain our laughter while Derek face-palmed."

A laughing Emily looked at her husband, "That was before Aaron and I showed up?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

A laughing Emily smiled as she rubbed her baby bump, "This pregnancy I would have peed my pants if I was in that room when Penelope said that," said Emily before groaning, "Excuse me, but Serilda, Kalina, and Xander are messing with my bladder."

Spencer quickly helped his wife get off the stool before he helped her walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Ambassador Prentiss looked at her son-in-law who was going to be in charge of carving the turkey, "You can say what you're thankful for last before you carve the turkey and fix your plate first," said Ambassador Prentiss.

"OK," said Spencer.

"I'll go first," said Ambassador Prentiss, "I'm thankful that my only child finally got married to a man that I'm proud to call son-in-law and that I'll be a grandmother to four children."

Diana raised her glass of sparkling cider, "I agree about being thankful for my only child getting married to a woman I'm proud to call my daughter-in-law and that I'll be a grandmother to four children."

William looked at his family, "I'm thankful that my ex-wife and son were willing to give me a second chance after I abandoned them for 15 years while I'm going to be a grandfather to four children who are or will be smart and intelligent as their parents."

Declan grinned at everyone around the table, "I'm thankful that Spencer and Emily will be my mommy and daddy on December 21st while I'm going to become a big brother to Serilda, Kalina, and Xander.

Emily smiled, "I'm thankful that I'm working my dream job while I finally found someone to fall in love with and help me follow my dreams of becoming a mother."

Spencer took a breath, "After the year I just had, I'm thankful to be alive while I now have the family I always wanted," said Spencer before looking at Emily, "If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now, so I'm thankful that I met you."

"Me too," said Emily before she kissed her husband.

"Ewww," giggled Declan causing everyone to laugh.

A few seconds later Spencer was cutting the turkey before everyone started to eat their Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

Four weeks later on December 21st of 2007; family court judge Judge Beverly Klein banged her gavel as she looked at everyone who came to support the adoption hearing of Declan Jones after Spencer and Emily answered her questions to her liking and Declan stated that he wants to have Spencer and Emily be his parents while he wants to be a big brother to Serilda, Kalina, and Xander looked at everyone in the court room, "I now pronounced Declan Jones as Declan Spencer Reid."

Spencer was lifting up Declan so he and a 29-week pregnant Emily could kiss their newly adopted son Declan Spencer Reid while his teammates, his mother-in-law, his parents, and his Aunt Ethel, uncle Gordon, and his cousins who came out to D.C. for the adopting hearing and Christmas cheer.

Declan who was wearing a suit that looked just like his father beamed at his new parents, "I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy."

"I love you, Declan," said Spencer.

"I love you, Declan," said Emily.

* * *

Six days later Spencer and a 31-week pregnant Emily were gathered in the living room waiting to watch the ball drop when Spencer looked at his wife who was happy to be spending her time on bed rest in the living room, "Are you OK, Emily?" asked Spencer.

Emily nodded as she rubbed her very swollen baby bump, "I just can't wait for Serilda, Kalina, and Xander to be born since I feel like that I'm carrying a 10-pound bowling ball in my uterus."

Spencer looked towards Declan who was asleep on the chair, "We should probably wake up Declan so he can watch the ball drop soon."

"We should," said Emily before she felt a few kicks that caused her to groan in pain.

William who was sitting in a nearby armchair looked at her daughter-in-law, "Are you OK?" asked William.

Emily looked at her husband, "We better get to the hospital for an emergency C-section now since my water just broke."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "Let's get going."

A few seconds later Spencer and William were helping Emily into the SUV that Spencer and Emily bought together before Spencer drove Emily and himself to the hospital.

* * *

30 minutes later Spencer who was wearing scrubs was sitting on a stool as he held Emily's hand as they held eye contact until Dr. McGuire and a few NICU doctors and midwives who were part of the triplets' delivery team got Emily cut open and started removing Serilda, Kalina, and Xander.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer entered his wife's hospital room with a smile on his face when he saw that his wife was awake from the hysterectomy she had after Serilda, Kalina, and Xander were delivered.

"How are Serilda, Kalina, and Xander doing?" asked Emily tiredly.

"Even though all three babies are in their incubators in the NICU until they're eating on their own and are at an ideal birth weight, Baby Girl Reid A was born on December 31st at 11:59:55 PM. Xander looks just like me while he was born today at 12:00:05 AM. Baby Girl Reid B looks like you and was born today at 12:00:30 AM. All three babies are exactly three and a half pounds, their hearts are working perfectly, their lungs are working fine, and they have full heads of hair," said Spencer.

"That's good and hopefully they can leave the NICU as soon as they're at a good weight," said Emily before grinning, "I like the idea of one of our daughters not sharing her birthday with her siblings while Xander gets a college scholarship if he ended up being the first baby born in 2008 here," said Emily.

"Me too," said Spencer before grinning, "Xander ended up being the first baby of 2008 born here, but the hospital decided that all three babies will get college scholarships because of their births being seconds apart while we're going to be getting a year's worth supply of diapers for the triplets."

"Nice," said Emily before thinking about her triplets that she briefly saw before they were placed in incubators to help them survive, "Did you get to take any pictures of Serilda, Kalina, and Xander while the placentas were getting removed and I was getting closed up?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded as he pulled out his phone, "Aside from being allowed to hold each triplet for a minute as long as I wore a protective gown over my clothes, gloves, and a mask so Serilda, Kalina, and Xander can know that I'm their daddy; I took pictures of Serilda, Kalina, and Xander so you can see them and the NICU needs to know which girl has which name."

"Please let me see them since I have to wait with going to the NICU," said Emily.

A minute later Emily was releasing tears at the pictures of her triplets who had multiple tubes attached to them to help them eat before looking at Baby Reid A who looked so much like her father, "Baby Girl Reid A looks like a Serilda Elizabeth Reid to me."

Spencer nodded, "I was thinking about our female mini-me looking like a Serilda too."

"Then my mini-me will be Kalina Diana Reid since she looks like a Kalina," said Emily before smiling at the picture of her baby boy who was wearing a too big onesie that said I'M GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL'S FIRST NEW YEAR BABY!, "Xander looks so much like you and I love that onesie he's wearing."

Spencer chuckled, "The nurses in the NICU insisted that Xander wears that onesie when it was announced that Xander was the first baby born in 2008 in this hospital."

"Either way, I can't wait to eventually tell Serilda that her birthday is on December 31st while Kalina and Xander were born on January 1st," said Emily.

Emily yawned, "I should probably get some sleep because as soon as the spinal block wears off the nurses will get me walking around."

Spencer pointed at the armchair, "I'll sleep right there," said Spencer before kissing Emily on the lips, "Even though we kept an eye on the clock and kissed at midnight, Happy New Year, Emily."

"Happy New Year, Spencer," said Emily.

* * *

_A/N: As much as I'm sad to say this, but the next chapter will be the epilogue since stories have to come to an end at some point._


	26. Four Years and Four Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Shout out to criminalmindsrocks and fishtrek for reviewing chapter 25

__This is the last chapter that takes place four years and four months after Serilda, Kalina, and Xander were born and I hope that everyone approves the reason why Emily didn't work for seven months between Coda and Proof.__

* * *

**_**Four years and four months later**_**

Spencer looked at his wife of nearly five years as they got ready for bed so they would be well-rested for JJ's and Will's wedding, "When I heard Clyde offer you that job on speakerphone, I want you to take it," said Spencer.

"What about you and the kids? Would we take turns flying across the pond every other weekend off and every holiday so I can see the kids?" asked Emily.

Spencer shook his head, "When it comes to my stress-related migraines, Dr. Arthur Malcolm escaping prison and murdered my parents before committing suicide last year on February 22nd, you being diagnosed with breast cancer two days after the funeral causing you to take seven months off of work for treatment and building your strength back up for the field, a tornado almost killing me when we were on a case in Oklahoma last November, you getting shot in the arm, and you almost being blown up twice today I felt like working for the F.B.I. isn't for me anymore."

"Then why didn't you resign after your parents died?" asked Emily.

"After taking 14-weeks off so I could spend 14-weeks with the kids during their summer vacation and you were finishing off treatment, kids told me to return to the B.A.U. when you got the all-clear to work again," said Spencer as he took his wife's hand and gave Emily his famous puppy-dog eye look, "If you accept the promotion that Clyde Easter offered you, I'll work at the Imperial College and be a consultant at Interpol when I'm not teaching."

"Did Clyde talk you into talking me into working for Interpol after I went back to help with the hostage situation?" asked Emily.

Spencer nodded, "He offered to pull strings to get me to teach at any college I want as long as I consult for Interpol too."

Emily shook her head as she thought about the lecture she would be giving Clyde about manipulating her husband into manipulating her, "You would sacrifice your life here for me?" asked Emily.

"We'll be married for five years next week Friday, and we vowed to each other that we would be there for each other whenever good or bad events comes into our life," said Spencer before taking his wife's hand, "I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness here so you can work your dream job at Interpol since you sacrificed your life when Benjamin Cyrus held us captive."

"Then let's move to London and hopefully the kids won't be too angry," said Emily.

Spencer laughed as he ran a hand through his wife's hair that was growing back quickly during the past eight months since Emily was told that she was in remission, "I think they'll like the idea of us moving to London because of how much fun they had during the trip to London we went on to celebrate you being in remission."

At that moment there were four different types of knocks sounding on their bedroom door.

"I bet you a stripping show that Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander have been listening outside our bedroom door," whispered Spencer.

Emily laughed, "Come on in, guys."

A few seconds later 11-year-old Declan, and four-year-old triplets Serilda, Kalina, and Xander entered their parents' bedroom.

"Were you four listening to your father's and my conversation?" asked Emily sternly.

Declan nodded, "We did since we were worried about the hostage situation you two just helped out with today."

"Either way, it wasn't polite to eavesdrop," said Emily.

"I know. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad," said Declan.

Serilda who looked like a female version of her father gave her parents her puppy-dog eyes, "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry, mommy."

Kalina who looked like a replica of her mother looked at her parents, "I'm sorry."

Xander who was a replica of his father gave his parents his best puppy-dog eyes as he pushed up his glasses, "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry, daddy."

Declan looked at his adoptive parents, "Are we going to move to London?" asked Declan.

"Would you four be OK if we move to London so I can work at Interpol while your father works at the Imperial College?" asked Emily.

"Even though I'll miss my friends here, I like the idea of playing lacrosse in London while I get to explore parts we didn't see when we vacationed there," said Declan.

Spencer looked at Serilda, Kalina, and Xander who all enjoyed attending Nysmith School for the Gifted in Herndon, Virginia, "Even though you three would have to leave Nysmith School for the Gifted in Herndon, Virginia what do you three think about the six of us moving to London?" asked Spencer.

Kalina thought about one of the books she read about education in London, "Even though British kids our age will start reception in September, would we still get to be challenged like we are at the Nysmith school?" asked Kalina.

"I know, but your father and I would send you three and Declan to the American School in London where they'll make sure to challenge you three," said Emily.

Kalina who is already an avid swimmer and loves to horseback ride grinned, "Then I'm in on moving to London especially since we'll get to see the Summer Olympics."

Serilda who loved science liked her father and enjoyed her trip to the Science Museum in London grinned, "I like the idea of moving to London because we'll get to visit The Science Museum more often."

"Which we will," said Spencer before looking at his biological son, "What do you think about moving to London, Xander?" asked Spencer.

Xander nervously moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I like the idea of getting to see the places that deal with Sherlock Holmes and King Arthur."

"Then we'll be moving to London on May 31st so I can start my new job on June 4th," said Emily.

Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander cheered.

* * *

Two weeks later Spencer was doing physics magic in the bullpen as a send-off for him and Emily before he, Emily, Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander bid their farewells to Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia so they could catch their flight to London on the private jet that Interpol arranged for them.

~The End~

* * *

__A/N: I'll be writing a non-chronological series that explores the first four years and four months of Spencer's and Emily's life with Declan, Serilda, Kalina, and Xander since I need to include various moments from the first four years and four months of Serilda's, Kalina's, and Xander's lives.__


End file.
